Orange star high school
by Made Ai
Summary: Trata de que Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Bra, Videl y otros guerreros z asisten juntos a un internado, espero que les guste y por favor dejen review ^______^
1. Capitulo 01

Orange star high school, año 2002, lunes 3 de septiembre, 7:30 a.m.

Profesor: Silencio muchachos, les quiero presentar a una nueva alumna, pasa.

La nueva alumna pasa es muy linda de cabello color lila, ojos azules y de una figura muy bien formada, ante esto 5 alumnos en especial comienzan a chiflar y a gritarle de todo tipo de piropos.

Profesor: Silencio.

Bulma: Hola, mi nombre es Bulma tengo 17 años soy nueva en esta ciudad y espero hacer muchos amigos.

Vegeta: Con ese cuerpo claro de vas a hacer muchos amigos empezando por mi.

Profesor: como ella es nueva, ¿quién se ofrece para llevarla a conocer el internado?.

Al oír esto todos los alumnos (hombres) levantan la mano, pero el alumno Vegeta los voltea haber y los demás a verlo inmediatamente bajan la mano y el solamente queda con la mano arriba.

Profesor: Viendo que solo Vegeta esta levantando la mano, el es el que te va a acompañar, ya aclarado esto es hora de empezar las clases, (hablándole a Bulma) toma asiento donde gustes.

Bulma voltea a ver todo el salón para ver donde se va a sentar pero solo hay un solo asiento vació justamente enfrente de Vegeta (que casualidad).

Bulma: (Pensando) Hay no me voy a tener que sentar cerca de ese pesado, ni modo.

Vegeta: Ven lindura, siéntate aquí .

Bulma: Ash.

Bulma camina hacia el pupitre, llega ahí y se sienta, en cuanto Bulma se sienta Vegeta se acerca a ella por detrás.

Vegeta: ¿Y que te ha parecido lo poco que has visto del internado lindura?.

Bulma: Pues el internado bien, pero los alumnos son unos pelados y justamente estoy hablando con el mas pelado.

Los cuatro amigos de Vegeta empiezan a reír por esa contestación, Vegeta los volta a ver.

Vegeta: ¿Y ustedes de que se ríen?, estúpidos.

Los cuatro se callan al oír a Vegeta.

Videl: ¿Ya viste?, al parecer a Vegeta le gusto la nueva alumna.

Milk: Pues yo no se que le ve a esa.

Bra: Pues es muy bonita, esta perfecta para nuestro grupo, nos falta una para ser 5.

Marron: ¿Y ustedes creen que quiera entrar en nuestro grupo?.

Videl: ¿Por que no?, todas quieren estar en nuestro grupo.

Marron: Y pensar que la machorra quería entrar a nuestro grupo, que tonta.

Milk: Ja, ja, ja, si la muy tonta..

A la hora del descanso.

Trunks: Parece que esta vez si te va a ser difícil conquistar a una chica.

Goku: Si, se ve que no le gustas nada a ese tal Bulma.

Vegeta: Es que se nota que todavía no sabe quien soy, es solo cuestión de tiempo que me este rogando por que ande con ella.

Goten: Tal vez, pero se fijaron que se parece a mi Bra.

Trunks: Si pero Bra tiene el cabello verde y Bulma lila.

Vegeta: Además Bulma tiene mejor cuerpo que Bra.

Goten: Eso no es cierto mi Bra esta mejor.

Goku: Eso de tu Bra Todavía esta por verse 

Vegeta: Si, por que nada mas te trae como menso y nunca te dice que si.

Goten: Si pero ya verán que ya me va a decir que si.

Gohan: Llevas diciendo eso un año y todavía nada.

Vegeta: Bueno al rato vuelvo. Voy de casería.

Trunks: De casería querrás decir de rogoneria.

Vegeta: Cállate o ¿te las quieres ver conmigo?.

Trunks: Ya pues, yo no dije nada.

Vegeta se va caminado hasta donde esta Bulma en el salón de clases.

Vegeta: Hey preciosura, ¿por qué no sales a ningún lado?, ¿qué acaso te da miedo perderte?, si quieres yo te acompaño para que no te pierdas, además que el profe me dijo que te enseñara el Internado.

Bulma: Contigo me da mas miedo salir.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué te doy miedo?, si yo no te voy a hacer nada malo sino al contrario.

Bulma: Eso es lo que me da miedo.

Vegeta: ¿entonces que te acompaño o no?.

Bulma: Pues no me queda de otra, esta bien acompáñame.

Vegeta y Bulma salen del salón y van caminando por el pasillo, todas las alumnas que están ahí se le quedan viendo a Vegeta unas piñadas por verlo y otras enojadas por que va junto a Bulma.

Bulma: Se nota que eres muy popular.

Vegeta: ¿Pues que creías?, además de se el mas guapo y rico del internado soy el mejor en artes marciales y de ahí le siguen mis amigos y por eso somos los mas populares pero yo soy el mejor.

Bulma: ¿Apoco practicas artes marciales?, es lo único interesante que veo de ti.

Vegeta: ¿Y que?, ¿no te gusto?.

Bulma: No por que eres demasiado engreído.

Vegeta: Ya veras que después no te me vas a resistir.

Bulma: Si tu, como no.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del internado.

Marron: Miren chicas ahí viene la machorra de Pan.

Las demás chicas del grupo voltean a ver a Pan, y cuando ella va a pasar por enfrente de ellas Marron le mete el pie y Pan se cae con todas las cosas que cargaba.

Pan: Oye ¿por qué me metiste el pie?.

Marron: ¿Quien?, ¿yo?, pero si yo no hice nada machorra, ¿acaso ustedes vieron algo?.

Todas: No.

Bra: Es que aparte de machorra ya ve cosas.

Todas: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Marron: Ha ¿y ya se saben la nueva?.

Milk: No, ¿cuál?.

Marron: Que a la machorra le gusta mi Trunks, háganme el favor.

Pan: Eso no es cierto.

Marron: Esta loca que si piensa que mi Trunks le va a hacer caso teniéndome a mi.

Videl: Por favor, aparte de fea y machorra es pobretona.

Todas: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Pan al no aguantar mas sale corriendo, y cuando va corriendo choca con Bulma, pero no se detiene.

Vegeta: ¿Pero que le pasa  a esa tonta?.

Bulma: Que grosera ni se disculpo.

Vegeta voltea y ve para enfrente y ve a las cuatro chicas riéndose.

Vegeta: ah ya se, de seguro le han de aver hecho algo.

Las chicas ven a Bulma y Vegeta y se acercan a ellos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieren?.

Milk: No venimos contigo sino con Bulma.

Bulma: ¿Y que quieren conmigo?.

Bra: Queremos saber si te quieres unir a nuestro grupo.

Bulma: Claro.

Marron: Entonses ven con nosotras que tenemos mucho de que platicar.

Bulma: Esta bien.

Vegeta: Pero si yo te estaba enseñando el internado.

Bulma: Luego me sigues enseñando.

Bulma se va con las demás, Vegeta se queda solo y llegan sus amigos con el.

Vegeta: Maldición, se me escapo.

Goku: Vegeta, ¿cómo te fue con Bulma?.

Vegeta: No muy bien.

Trunks: Ya vez que te dije.

Vegeta: Me va a costar mucho mas trabajo de lo que yo pensé pero de que cae, cae.

Gohan: Bueno pues, ya vamonos a clases.

Ya que terminaron las clases, Trunks y Marron están en el pasillo, Marron esta recargada en la pared y Trunks tiene las manos recargadas en la pared alrededor de Marron.

Trunks: ¿Y que vas a hacer el fin de semana?.

Marron: ¿Por qué la pregunta?.

Trunks: Por que te quiero invitar a salir.

Marron: Si tengo cosas que hacer pero pueden esperar, para mi es mas importante salir contigo.

Trunks: Que bueno.

Marron: Oye ya sabias que tu le gustas a la machorra de Pan.

Trunks: Eso no es novedad para mi, hay muchas que están enamoradas de mi.

Marron: Eso ya lo se, pero tu eres mío, además la tonta cree que tu la vas a pelar.

Trunks: Ja, ja, que chiste tan grande, en sus sueños, esta tonta si cree que yo la voy a pelar, que no se ha visto en el espejo y aparte pobretona.

Marron: Mira, hablando del reí de roma, ahí viene la tonta.

Marron abraza a Trunks y lo besa, Trunks también la abraza, cuando Pan los ve se voltea y sale corriendo.

Marron: Ja, ja, ja, que tonta.

Trunks: Si.

Y se vuelven a abrazar y besar. En otro lugar del internado.

Vegeta: ¿Y que ha pasado con mil Kakarotto?.

Goku: Todavía nada.

Vegeta: Te estas viendo lento, si por algo la deje para que le llegaras, alcabos que a mi no me interesaba tanto.

Goku: S pero el problema es que tu todavía le gustas.

Vegeta: Pero eso es por que tu todavía no haces nada, dale regalos, háblale bonito y ya veras que con eso ya la conquistas, además que tu eres de los  mejores  partidos del internado y la ciudad, bueno claro que yo soy el mejor pero a mi ya me interesa otra y Milk y yo ya no somos nada, además yo  andaba con ella por puro compromiso y ya se lo dije, lo que tienes que hacer tu es animarte, ella ni siquiera esta enterada que a ti te gusta por eso ni te pela, pero cuando se entere de seguro va a andar detrás de ti con eso de que tu eres el segundo mas rico.

Goku: Eso espero.

Vegeta: Tu vete a hacer tu luchita y yo la mía, al rato nos vemos.

En otro lugar del internado.

Goku: Oye Milk.

Milk: ¿Qué quieres?.

Goku: Te quiero dar algo.

Milk: ¿Qué cosa?.

Goku saca una cajita alargada.

Milk: ¿Qué es esto?.

Goku: Es un regalo para ti.

Milk: ¿Para mi?.

Goku: Si.

Milk agarra la cajita, la abre y es un collar de oro.

Milk: Hay que bonito, y es de oro como me gustan, gracias Goku.

Milk abraza a Goku y el se sonroja.

Milk: Me lo pones.

Goku: Si.

Goku agarra el collar y se lo pone a Milk.

Goku: También te quería decir que.

Goku se queda callado un rato.

Milk: ¿Qué me quieres decir?.

Goku: ¿Qué si el fin de semana quieres salir conmigo?.

Milk: Claro, ¿y a donde me vas a llevar?.

Goku: A donde tu quieras.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería del internado.

Goten:  Que bueno que te veo Bra, quiero hablar contigo.

Bra:  Si, pero antes me podrías traer un refresco.

Goten: Si, ya voy.

Bra: Goten.

Goten: ¿Qué?.

Bra: Y que sea Light.

Goten: Si ya se, ahorita vengo.

Goten se va por el refresco, cuando vuelve Bra ya no esta.

Goten: ¿a dónde se habrá ido?.

Goten la busca por todo el internado y cuando la encuentra esta rodeada de muchos muchachos, Goten va hasta aya la jala del brazo y se la lleva de ahí.

Goten: Ya me estoy cansando de que nomás me traigas de tu tonto, ¿ que acaso no sabes que yo soy de los mas populares de este internado?, y cuando yo quiera puedo andar con la que yo quiera, o me dices que si quieres ser mi novia o hasta aquí llegamos yo ya no te voy a andar haciendo los mandamos a la hora que a ti se te antoje y sin recibir nada a cambio.

Bra: En primer lugar no me grites y en segundo yo te voy a decir que si cuando a mi se me antoje no cuando tu quieras.

Goten: Yo te grito cuando yo quiera y envista de que no quieres ser mi novia hasta aquí llegamos ya no voy a andar de tu tonto.

Goten se va de ahí muy enojado.

Bra: Goten, ven aquí, Goten no me dejes hablando sola, maldito Goten vamos a ver quien puede mas, al rato aquí me vas a andar rogando que ande contigo, no tardas en hacerlo, eso fue solo un berrinchito tuyo.

En otro lugar.

Goten: Vamos a ver, ¿con quien podría andar que a Bra le doliera gacho?, ah ya se.

En uno de los pasillos del internado Videl va caminando y detrás de ella va Gohan.

Videl: Ya déjame en paz.

Gohan: Es que quiero hablar contigo.

Videl: Ya te dije que no, ya no te acuerdas que me engañaste con esa tonta de Iresa.

Gohan: Por eso, de eso quiero hablar, yo no te engañe con ella.

Videl: Y que acaso lo que vi fue una alucinación , ahora me andas diciendo loca.

Gohan: No es eso, ya sabes que ella anda detrás de mi y ella fue la que me beso no yo.

Videl: No te creo y si fuera cierto tu bien que te dejaste besar por ella yo no te vi que te resistieras mucho.

Gohan: Es que me agarro de sorpresa pero yo no la quiero a ella te quiero a ti.

Videl: No me convences, y ya déjame, no me molestes.

Videl se va de ahí y Gohan ya no la sigue, se queda parado y llega Goten.

Goten: ¿Qué paso?, ¿no te fue muy bien?.

Gohan: No, no me quiere perdonar,  ¿y a ti que te paso?, ¿por qué traes esa cara?.

Goten: Es que me pelie con Bra.

Gohan: ¿No te quiso decir que si?.

Goten: No, y yo ya me canse de hacerle los mandados, andan muchas detrás de mi como para que yo le este rogando.

Gohan: Pues si, ¿y ahora que piensas hacer?.

Goten: Pues voy a andar con otra, para ver si tan siquiera le importo algo o nomás me traía de su tonto.

Gohan: ¿Y con quien?.

Goten: Con Pares , ella todavía me quiere y tan siquiera a Bra le va a doler, con eso que andaba con ella antes de andar detrás de Bra.

Gohan: Como que al único que le ha ido bien es a Trunks es el único que anda con la que el quiere, ya vez a Vegeta no lo pela Bulma a ti no te pela Bra, Goku no se atreve a decirle a Milk que la quiere y quien sabe si lo acepte y a mi Videl no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

En el jardín del internado.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué tan sola?, una chulada como tu no debe estar sola habiendo un galán como yo para estar contigo.

Bulma: De estar sola a estar contigo, prefiero estar sola y aparte mi nombre es Bulma no chulada ni preciosura ni hermosura.

Vegeta: Uyyyyyy, ¿por qué me odias tanto?, si yo no te hice nada como para que desprecies así y además como te llamo son cumplidos por si no sabias chulada.

Bulma: Pues no te odio pero me caes gordo por presumido, y además si se que son cumplidos pero no es para que siempre me estés diciendo así  para eso me pusieron un nombre.

Vegeta: Esta bien Bulma ya se que soy presumido pero tengo razones, ¿o no?.

Bulma: Si ya se, pero yo también tengo razones para ser presumida y no soy, bueno nada mas tantito,(que tanto es tantito).

Vegeta: ¿Pero no te gusto ni un poquito?.

Bulma: No.

Vegeta: No te creo. 

Bulma: Pues no me creas, piensa lo que quieras que a mi no me importa.

Vegeta: Yo se que si te gusto y no lo puedes negar.

Bulma: Pues si lo puedo negar, ¿no me gustas de que manera quieres que te lo diga?.

Vegeta: De esta.

Vegeta agarra a Bulma de la cintura la acerca hacia a el y la besa, Bulma se resiste ante esto hasta que se rinde y le corresponde a Vegeta, después de un rato Vegeta la suelta y Bulma le da una cachetada.

Bulma: Óyeme que te pasa, ¿quién te dijo que podías besarme?.

Vegeta: Yo solo me dije que te podía besar y aunque me ayas pegado y estés renegando yo se que te gusto el beso.

Bulma: Pues estas muy mal, idiota.

Bulma se aleja de ahí muy molesta y ya cuando esta sola.

Bulma:  ¿Qué se ha creído ese tonto?, ¿cómo se atreve a besarme?, pero debo aceptar que si me gusto, pero el nunca debe saber esto, si de porsi ya se cree si se entera que si me gusto mas se va a creer.  


	2. Capitulo 02

Orange Star High School Por: Ai-chan 

Capitulo 2.

Vegeta llega hasta donde esta Bulma 

Bulma: Otra vez tu

Vegeta: Si otra vez yo y me vas a seguir viendo todos los días del año

Bulma: ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

Vegeta: Ser bonita, cambiando de tema ¿ya te instalaste en tu habitación?

Bulma: No totalmente me falta acomodar mis cosas

Vegeta: Si quieres yo te ayudo

Bulma: ¿En serio me ayudarías a acomodar mis cosas? Tu el presumido Vegeta

Vegeta: Si ¿acaso se te hace tan raro?

Bulma: Pues la verdad si y aparte como te vas a meter a las habitaciones de las mujeres si no esta permitido que los hombres entren ahí

Vegeta: Fácil, ya estoy acostumbrado 

Bulma: Con que ya estas acostumbrado

Vegeta: Pero es por lo que piensas, es que ayudo a  mis amigos a entrar

Bulma: Mmmmmmmm, si como no, bueno pues yo ya me voy a mi cuarto a acomodar todas mis cosas

Vegeta: Yo al rato te alcanzo

Mas tarde, Bulma se encuentra en su habitación cuando tocan a la puerta, al abrirla se encuentra con Vegeta

Bulma: Yo creía que ya no ibas a venir

Vegeta: Es que no podía entrar por que había maestros y no podía pasar, pero ya se fueron

Bulma: Bueno pues entra, no te vayan a ver

Vegeta entra y Bulma cierra la puerta, Vegeta ve un gran numero de maletas regadas por toda la habitación.

Vegeta: Uyyyyy, traes muchas cosas

Bulma: ¿Pues que creías?, si voy a vivir aquí me traje lo necesario... Bueno pues ayúdame que se esta haciendo tarde y no quiero que estés aquí de noche

Vegeta: ¿qué?, ¿tienes miedo que me pueda aprovechar de ti?

Bulma: No... a ti no te tengo miedo, me preocupa que venga una maestra y te encuentre aquí

Minutos mas tarde Vegeta acomoda algunas cosas, pero al abrir una maleta se encuentra con la ropa interior de Bulma, Vegeta comienza a revisar todo el contenido, al encontrar una prenda que le agrado la guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de ser descubierto por Bulma.

Vegeta: Que bonita ropa tienes aquí

Bulma: ¿cuál?

Bulma voltea a ver a que ropa se refiere Vegeta, al darse cuenta cual es.

Bulma: Oye, ¿por qué estas viendo eso pervertido?

Bulma toma la maleta volviéndola a cerrar, dejándola fuera del alcance de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Fue sin querer, abrí la maleta y pues era la ropa interior

Vegeta se para y se acerca bastante a Bulma

Vegeta: ¿Y no me enseñas la que traes puesta?

Bulma: Aléjate de mi pervertido

Vegeta va acercando cada vez mas a Bulma, pero ella retrocede para evitarlo pero se topa con la cama y cae en ella de espalda, Vegeta aprovecha esto para ponerse sobre ella

Bulma: Quítate de enzima bruto animal

Vegeta: Para que te resistes yo se que te gusta

Vegeta comienza a tocar la pierna de Bulma y va subiendo lentamente, mientras besa su boca  etc., Vegeta esta apunto de llegar con su mano a lo que se encuentra debajo de la falda de Bulma, pero justamente en ese momento alguien entra al cuarto

Bra: Oye Bulma

Bra se calla al verlo que estaba pasando en esa habitación, Vegeta y Bulma al oírla la voltean a ver inmediatamente

Bra: ups creo que llegue en un mal momento, mejor ya me voy

Vegeta: Si vete nada mas bienes a interrumpir

Bulma: No, no, no te vallas, el que se va eres tu Vegeta

Vegeta se para

Vegeta: Por esta vez te salvaste, pero esto queda pendiente para la próxima

Vegeta se va de ahí muy molesto por la interrupción

Vegeta: Maldición, tenia que haber llegado esa tonta cuando esta tan cerca

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Bulma

Bra: ¿Qué te pasa Bulma?,¿por qué estas tan agitada?

Bulma: Que bueno que llegaste, sino hubieras llegado no se que hubiera pasado

Bra:¿Por qué?,¿tu no querías?

Bulma: No, ese animal se me puso enzima y no se quería quitar por mas que le dijera y para colmo si me gustaba

Bra: Pues a quien no, muchas se mueren por que Vegeta este así con ellas

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿a ti te gusta?

Bra: Hace mucho cuando recién entre al internado pero ya no

Bulma: ¿Y ahora quien te gusta?

Bra: Goten, pero nos acabamos de pelear

Bulma:¿Y eso por que?

Bra: Es que yo no le quería decir si quería ser su novia o no

Bulma: Pues que desesperado note podía esperar a que le respondieras

Bra: Pues de hecho lleva un año esperando

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿un año?, pues entonces tiene razón de haberse enojado, hasta me sorprende que te aya esperado tanto tiempo

Bra: Ya lo se

Bulma: Pero si te gusta ¿por qué no le dijiste que si?

Bra: Es que la verdad yo creía que no me gustaba y según yo nada mas lo traía para que me hiciera los mandados, pero ahora que nos peleamos y ya no esta cerca de mi me di cuenta que si me gusta y mucho

Bulma: ¿Y por que no se lo dices?

Bra: Como crees yo decirle eso a Goten, luego que van a pensar de mi los demás, que soy una rogona, no mejor que el me vuelva a  pedir que seamos novios si no, no

Bulma: Como te complicas la vida

Bra: Pero si tu también, te gusta Vegeta pero no se lo quieres decir

Bulma: No luego se cree mucho y ni quien lo calle

Bra: Bueno yo ya me voy a dormir por que tengo te tomar mi sueño de belleza, para mañana estar mas bella que de costumbre para traer a mis pies a Goten, hasta mañana 

Bulma: Hasta mañana

En cuanto se va Bra llega Videl

Videl: Hola Bulma

Bulma: Hola Videl

Videl: Te quería pedir tu opinión por que no se que hacer

Bulma: ¿acerca de que?

Videl: Es que me pelie con Gohan que antes era mi novio, ¿si sabes quien es Gohan?

Bulma: Si, es un amigo de Vegeta ¿verdad?

Videl: Si, bueno deja sigo, me pelie con el por que lo vi besándose con otra que se llama Iresa no se si la conozcas, esa siempre a perseguido a Gohan, y el me ha estado rogando que vuelva con el, que el no la quiere a ella que me quiere a mi y yo no se que hacer si regresar con el o no

Bulma: ¿Y todavía lo quieres?

Videl: Si

Bulma: Pues síguelo torturándolo un poco mas y luego perdónalo

Videl: Y si se aburre y ya no quiere andar conmigo

Bulma: Si te quiere de verdad como dice no se va a aburrir

Videl: Si voy a hacer lo que dices Bulma, gracias, bueno ya me voy por que me tengo que dormir, adiós

Bulma: Hasta mañana

Después de que Videl se va, ella se acuesta a dormir pero no puedo dormir mucho pensando en lo que acaba de suceder hace poco, al día siguiente en la mañana Vegeta esta con sus amigos

Trunks: ¿Y que paso ayer con Bulma?, ¿lograste algo?

Vegeta: Casi, (Hablándole a Goten) pero la tonta de tu amorcito nos interrumpió

Goku: ¿Y que estaban haciendo?

Vegeta: Yo estaba en su cuarto y yo me le acerque mucho pero ella se callo en la cama boca arriba y yo aproveche eso para ponerme sobre ella, ella me decía que me le quitara de enzima pero se le notaba que me gustaba por que no hacia mucho esfuerzo por quitarme de enzima de ella la estaba besando y tocando con mi mano pero llego Bra y ya no pude hacer nada, estuve muy cerca de hacerla mía, pero ya habrá otra oportunidad

Goten: Si por poquito se te hace

Vegeta: Pero a que no saben que le robe de su cuarto

Gohan: No, ¿qué cosa?

Vegeta: Miren

Vegeta saca la prenda y se la enseña a sus amigos

Trunks: No manches Vegeta, y no crees que se de cuenta

Vegeta: No, por tenia muchas y si se da cuenta me vale nomás me ago tonto y ya, pero ya tengo un recuerdito de ella, cambiando de tema ¿ustedes como van con sus amores?

Trunks: Pues yo muy bien con Marron ya saben ustedes ya saben ustedes que con esas cosas yo no tengo problemas

Goku: Y yo ahí la llevo, ayer le regale un collar de oro y le gusto mucho también la invite a salir el fin de semana y me dijo que si

Vegeta: Con ese regalo que le diste ya te la ganaste Kakarotto 

Goku: Eso espero

Vegeta: ¿Y ustedes dos como van?

Goten: Pues yo mal ayer me pelie con ella por que ya estaba harto de que nunca me contestara si quería se mi novia o no

Vegeta: Pues ya era hora

Goten: Y voy a andar de nuevo con Pares para darle celos y que ahora sea ella la que me ruegue

Vegeta: ¿Y tu Gohan?

Gohan: Muy mal Videl no me quiere perdonar

Goku: Pues eso te pasa por andarte besando con otra

Gohan: Pero no fui yo fue ella

Trunks: Nomás se esta haciendo del rogar ya veras que al rato te perdona

Vegeta: ¿Y que vas a hacer con la machorra Trunks?, por que ya me entere de que le gustas

Trunks: Pues no se, yo creo que le voy a dar esperanzas de que a mi me gusta y luego la voy a humillar

Goku: Que malo eres Trunks

Trunks: Si soy malo muy malo ja, ja, ja, ja, 

Goten: ¿Y que crees que diga Marron sobre eso?

Trunks: de seguro que esta de acuerdo conmigo por que a ella le cae muy gorda la machorra

Gohan: Oigan ya vamonos a la clase de artes marciales

Goten: Si, ya se esta haciendo tarde

Los cinco se van a su clase. Mientras tanto en otro lugar del internado

Bulma: Y como les decía, ese animal estaba enzima de mi y no se quería quitar por suerte llego Bra para salvarme

Videl: Pero que atrevido

Bulma: Y todavía se atreve a decirme que eso se queda pendiente

Marron: ¿Y que vas a hacer si lo vuelve a intentar?

Milk: Yo que tu me dejaba

Bra: Pues como nunca lo intento contigo y tu que te morías por que lo hiciera 

Milk: Pero eso ya quedo atrás ahora parece que le gusto a Goku, por que miren lo que me regalo

Milk les enseña el ollar y todas lo ven

Bulma: Esta muy bonito

Milk: Verdad que si, y aparte me invito a salir el fin de semana

Marron: A mi también me invito a salir Trunks, oigan y por que no vamos las 5 y que también vallan ellos

Bra: Por mi esta bien, haber si a Goten ya se le paso el coraje para entonces

Bulma: Pues yo espero que Vegeta no me ande acosando

Videl: Conociéndolo, lo dudo mucho

Bulma: Hay yo no se si a la próxima me pueda resistir

Bra: Si no puedes yo te ayudo

Bulma: Gracias Bra

Milk: Ahora la vamos a llamar súper Bra

Mientras tanto en la practica de artes marciales

Vegeta: Miren ahí esta la machorra practicando

Goten: Si nomás por eso esta aquí, por que le dieron una beca por las artes marciales

Trunks: A horita vengo voy a hacer mis maldades

Vegeta: Ve, nosotros te observamos desde aquí

Trunks va hacia donde esta Pan

Trunks: ¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

Pan se sonroja un poco

Pan: Si claro

Los dos se ponen en posición de pelea, comienzan a atacarse y Trunks fácilmente se pone atrás de ella y la abraza, Trunks le dice al oído

Trunks: Eres muy buena peleando, pero no mejor que yo

Pan esta toda roja por como la esta abrazando Trunks

Trunks: (Pensando) La muy tonta se siente soñada

Trunks suelta a Pan

Trunks: Pero debes poner mas atención en lo que haces por que como estabas distraída fácilmente te pueden derrotar, intentémoslo de nuevo 

Trunks y Pan se vuelven a poner en posición de pelea y otra vez comienzan a pelear, Trunks con un rápido movimiento le pega en los pies haciéndola caer al suelo de espalda y el se pone arriba de ella y sus caras quedan a muy pocos centímetros de besarse 

Trunks: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué te quedaste inmóvil?, ya se que soy inpactante pero no es para tanto

Los otros cuatro al estar viendo la función se están muriendo de la risa, pero en eso llega Marron

Marron: Trunks, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Trunks al oírla se para inmediatamente

Marron: ¿Qué estabas haciendo con la machorra? 

Trunks: Noe es nada de lo que te imaginas mi amor, solo le estaba enseñando unos ataques de pelea

Marron: Pues no quiero que te le acerques demasiado a esta naca no se te valla a pegar

Trunks: Ya no te enojes amorcito

Trunks abraza y besa a Marron, Pan al ver esa escena sale corriendo

Marron: Ya que se fue dime la verdad Trunks ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Trunks: Solo estaba haciendo que se hiciera ilusiones conmigo, nada mas para hacer la maldad

Marron: Pues si es para eso, cuenta conmigo, ¿y se la creyó la tonta?

Trunks: Cayo redondita, a de creer la muy mensa que a mi me gusta

Marron: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, bueno ya me voy a clases

Marron se va y Trunks regresa con sus amigos

Goten: Me sorprendes Trunks, que buen actor eres

Goku: Si, hasta yo te hubiera creído que te gustaba si no me hubieras dicho que ibas a jugar con ella

Vegeta: ¿Y la veían que se ponía de todos colores?

Gohan: Si, parecía camaleón, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Todos: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Un rato después

Vegeta: Hola Bulmita ¿soñaste conmigo anoche?

Bulma: Ja, ja, que chistosito

Vegeta: Hay no te hagas la que no te gusto, que bien se te notaba que si, casi ni te resistías

Bulma: Pues no me quedaba de otra, contigo enzima no podía resistirme mucho

Vegeta se le acerca mucho a Bulma

Vegeta: ¿Y no quieres volver a experimentarlo?

Bulma: Ni loca que estuviera

Vegeta: No te hagas, si te encanta

Vegeta abraza a Bulma pero en ese momento llega Videl (Uy parece que los esta siguiendo)

Videl: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí Bulma?

Vegeta suelta a Bulma por la interrupción de Videl

Bulma: Nada Vegeta ya se va

Vegeta: Va haber un rato en que te agarre sola y no van a estar tus amiguitas para salvarte

Bulma: Pues fíjate que no las ocupo a ellas para defenderme de ti

Vegeta: Pues hasta la fecha, no has hecho nada cuando yo me acerco a ti

Bulma: Eso es por que me has agarrado descuidada pero a la próxima no

Vegeta: Eso ya lo veremos

Vegeta se va de ahí

Bulma: Que bueno que llegaste Videl

Videl: Pues es cierto lo que dice Vegeta, de suerte hemos llegado nosotras para ayudarte, pero a la otra quien sabe

Y así pasaron toda la semana, el sábado todos se fueron por su lado, con sus familiares, etc. Y el domingo en la noche todos se juntaron como habían dicho, nada  mas los hombres llevaron sus carros, por que si cada uno lo llevara se llenaría el estacionamiento del lugar, Vegeta llevo a Bulma y Bra en su convertible ultimo modelo color negro, Bra iba con ellos por si las moscas, Trunks llevo a Marron en su carro color plateado también convertible, Goku a Milk en su carro azul, Gohan a Videl en su carro verde oscuro, aunque estaban peleados pero de todos modos iban juntos y Goten a Pares en su carro rojo, ya cuando llegaron a la disco, todos entraron, Bra al ver que Goten venia con Pares le dio un ataque y como ella no podía llegar sola, agarro al primero que vio de su pareja y como ella es tan bonita el muchacho no se opuso sino gustoso estaba con ella, Trunks y Marron estaban muy cariñosos uno con el otro, Goku que platicaba muy entretenido con Milk, pero todavía no se atreva a decirle nada, Gohan y Videl que ni se volteaban a ver, Gohan si pero Videl se hacia del rogar, Vegeta que se le acercaba a Bulma pero ella lo esquivaba, y Goten y Bra que se lanzaban miradas acecinas

Goten: Bra ¿cómo se llama tu amiguito?

Bra: Se llama, se llama, dile como te llamas

Chico: Mi nombre es Kirano

Pares: Pues que nombre tan extraño

Bra: Pero si el tuyo, Pares, ese es nombre de tonta

Goten sonríe un poco al ver que Bra se pone celosa

Kirano: A horita vengo, voy al baño

Goten: Oigan chicos vengan vamos por unas bebidas

Todos van con Goten

Trunks: ¿Y para traer bebidas nos traes a todos?

Goten: No eso fue un pretexto, lo que quiero es que espantemos a ese tal Kirano para que se valla y deje en paz a mi Bra

Vegeta: Ah era para eso, entonces vamos

Todos se van al baño, cuando llegan ahí Kirano esta solo lavándose las manos, lo chicos lo en y lo rodean

Kirano: ¿Qué quieren?

Goten: Queremos que dejes en paz a Bra y te vallas

Kirano: ¿O si no que?

Goten: O si no te puede pasar esto

Goten le pega a la pared y le hace un agujero Kirano se asusta y sale corriendo del baño y de la disco

Goten: Ja, ja, ja, ja, que miedoso ese tipo, fue fácil asustarlo

Trunks: Si, salió corriendo como niña

Todos: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja

Goten: Pero vamos en las bebidas, que si no llegamos con ellas, pueden sospechar

Después de un rato

Bra: ¿Qué habrá pasado con Kirano?, ya tardo demasiado

Goten: ¿Te habrá plantado?

Bra: Tu cállate

Bulma que había tomado mucho gracias a Vegeta ya estaba borracha, y Vegeta ya se quería aprovechar de ella

Bra: Mejor ya vamonos que Bulma ya tomo demasiado

Milk: Si ya vamonos, ya estoy cansada

Todos se fueron directos a sus casas, los muchachos llevaron a las chicas, Vegeta tenia que hacer dos paradas, primero llevo a Bra a su casa

Bra: ¿Por qué me trajiste a mi primero?

Vegeta: Por que yo quise

Bra: Hay te encargo a Bulma, nada mas no te vallas a aprovechar de ella

Vegeta: ¿Yo? ¿cómo crees?, si yo seria incapaz de eso, no te preocupes la dejas en las mejores manos

Bra: Eso espero

Vegeta se va a llevar a Bulma, ya cuando llegan a la casa de Bulma, Vegeta la carga hacia la entrada, toca el timbre pero nadie abre

Vegeta: No hay nadie, perfecto

Vegeta agarra la bolsa de Bulma y busca las lleves, ya que las encuentra abre, entra y la lleva a su habitación, bueno la que el cree que es, pero si le atina, Vegeta la acuesta en la cama

Vegeta: Ahora si no te me vas a escapar

Bulma nada mas esta diciendo puras incoherencias y riendo, Vegeta se le pone enzima y la comienza a tocar y besar, luego le quita la ropa y la deja solamente con la ropa interior

Vegeta: Pero que cuerpecito se carga, no tendrá una cámara por aquí

Vegeta se agarra a buscar por todo el cuarto y se encuentra una con todo y rollo (Que oportuno) Vegeta comienza a tomarle fotos a Bulma de diferentes maneras hasta acabarse el rollo, ya que se lo acaba lo saca de la cámara y se  lo echa a la bolsa del pantalón, ya que hace eso, comienza otra vez en lo que se había quedado.

Continuara... 


	3. Capitulo 03

Orange Star High School Por: Ai_chan Capitulo 3 

Vegeta se agarra a buscar por todo el cuarto y se encuentra una con todo y rollo (Que oportuno) Vegeta comienza a tomarle fotos a Bulma de diferentes maneras hasta acabarse el rollo, ya que se lo acaba lo saca de la cámara y se lo echa a la bolsa del pantalón, ya que hace eso, comienza otra vez en lo que se había quedado, cuando se escucha que alguien entra a la casa.

Vegeta: Maldición ya llegaron los papas de Bulma

Vegeta corre rápidamente hacia la ventana, baja por ahí y se va

Vegeta: No logre hacerla mía, pero con estas fotos ya tengo la manera de chantajearla

A la mañana siguiente, en el salón de clases.

Bra: ¿Y que paso contigo anoche Bulma?, ¿No te hizo nada Vegeta?

Bulma: Pues la verdad no me acuerdo por eso de que estaba borracha, pero yo creo que no.

En otro lugar del internado.

Vegeta: Ahora si ya tengo a Bulma en mis manos

Trunks: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Vegeta: Por esto

Vegeta saca unas fotos y se las enseña a sus amigos

Trunks: No esta nada mal

Goten: Claro que no

Vegeta: ¿Pues que creían?, yo no me fijo en cualquiera

Goku: ¿Y que vas a hacer con estas fotos?

Vegeta: Pues voy a chantajear a Bulma, para que haga lo que yo quiera o sino enseño estas fotos por todo el internado

Gohan: ¿Y tu crees que acepte hacer lo que tu digas?

Vegeta: Claro que si, no creo que le guste mucho que todo el internado la vea así

Bulma llega a donde esta Vegeta con sus amigos

Bulma: Quiero hablar contigo Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Sobre que?

Bulma: Pero quiero hablar a solas

Vegeta: ¿Y no te da miedo?

Bulma: No estés jugando

Vegeta: Esta bien, déjenos solos

Trunks: Que te valla bien

Vegeta: Claro eso no lo dudes

Bulma: Que te valla bien ¿en que?

Vegeta: No, en nada, ¿pero de que me quieres hablar?

Bulma: Quisiera saber ¿si anoche que me llevaste a mi casa no te aprovechaste de mi?, por que yo no me acuerdo

Vegeta: ¿Yo?, ¿Aprovecharme de ti?

Bulma: Si, por que estaba muy borracha

Vegeta: Yo no ocupo aprovecharme de ti cuando estas borracha, tu solita me vas a pedir que este contigo

Bulma: Sueños guajiros

Vegeta: Por lo pronto vas a hacer lo que yo diga

Bulma: ¿Que? ya te volviste loco si piensas que yo voy a hacer lo que tu digas

Vegeta: O haces lo que yo diga o le enseño estas fotos a todo mundo

Vegeta saca las fotos y se las enseña a Bulma

Bulma: ¿Que?, ¿cuándo tomaste estas fotos?

Vegeta: Anoche y vieras que te veías mejor en persona que en fotos

Bulma: Eres un pervertido

Vegeta: Llámame como quieras, pero vas a hacer lo que yo quiera, por lo pronto dale un beso a tu novio

Bulma: Ni modo, que remedio me queda

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta, le da un beso pero rápido y por ensimita

Vegeta: ¿Qué fue eso?, ¿ese no fue un beso?, pero este si

Vegeta agarra a Bulma por la cintura, le da un beso que dura un buen rato pero en ese momento llega Bra

Bra: Otra vez acosando a Bulma, déjala en paz

Vegeta: Hay ya llego súper Bra al rescate, pero vete que no te ocupamos por que para tu mayor información yo no estoy forzando para nada a Bulma, ella esta aquí por que quiere, veras díselo Bulma

Bulma: Eso es cierto Bra, mejor déjanos solos

Bra: ¿Estas segura Bulma?

Bulma: Si

Bra: Esta bien me voy pero por que tu me lo pides

Bra se va de ahí dejándolos nuevamente solos

Vegeta: Estuvo muy bien lo que le dijiste

Bulma: Si nomás lo dije por que tu me obligaste

Vegeta: Ya veras que muy pronto lo dirás por que tu lo quieres, pero bueno ya vamos a clases

Bulma: Si

Cuando van caminando por el pasillo todos se les quedan viendo por que van muy juntos y Vegeta la va abrasando por la cintura, cuando llegan al salón cada uno se va con sus amigos

Bra: ¿Pero que esta pasando Bulma? ¿por que andas así con Vegeta?

Bulma: Es que me esta obligando a ser su novia

Marron: ¿Y como te esta obligando?

Bulma: Es que ayer que me llevo a mi casa me tomo unas fotos muy comprometedoras

Videl: ¿Qué tanto?

Bulma: Salgo en ropa interior

Videl: Se pasa de abusivo

Bra: Ahora si no tienes salida

Milk: Ni que fuera para tanto, no es mucho esfuerzo andar con Vegeta, y eso que te gusta, ¿por qué te haces tanto del rogar?

Bulma: Pero el problema aquí es que el quiere mas que unos simples besos y yo eso no lo hago

Bra: Pues la verdad yo si lo quisiera hacer con Goten pero lo veo muy difícil, con eso de que anda con la tonta de Pares 

Bulma: Pues si tanto lo quieres ¿por qué no se lo dices?, no le veo el caso de que andes sufriendo nada mas por orgullo

Bra: Mira quien lo dice

Bulma: No es lo mismo son casos muy diferentes

Bra: Aja

Bulma: ¿Y tu Videl como vas con Gohan?

Videl: Pues igual que siempre, que se me hace que ya lo voy a perdonar por que ya quiero estar con el

Bulma: ¿Y tu Marron?

Marron: Pues yo muy bien como siempre, ya saben que yo no tengo problemas con Trunks

Bulma: Y conociendo a Trunks que es igual que Vegeta, ¿No te ah echo propuestas indecorosas?

Marron: Si

Bra: ¿Y tu que hiciste?

Marron: Pues yo acepte y ya lo hicimos

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿lo hicieron?, ¿entonces ya no eres virgen?

Marron: No

Milk: ¿Y como fue?

Marron: Fue maravilloso, ya saben que mi Trunks es muy guapo y lo hace muy bien

Milk: Que envidia

Bulma: ¿Y que Milk?, ¿todavía no te gusta nadie? 

Milk: Si

Bra: ¿Quién?

Milk: Goku

Videl: ¿Goku?, ¿Y eso?

Milk: Si, es que se ah estado portando muy bien conmigo

Bra: Me imagino, por que Goku es un poco mas bueno que los demás

Milk: Espero que yo también le guste

En eso llega Vegeta

Vegeta: Ven lindura, quiero hablar contigo

Bulma va con Vegeta a hablar a solas

Bulma: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Vegeta: Solo te quería decir que quiero que vallas a mi habitación en la noche

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿A tu habitación?, ¿Pero como voy a hacer eso?, si yo nunca me eh metido a los cuartos de los hombres, no se como hacerlo y tampoco se cual es el tuyo

Vegeta: Dile a tus amiguitas que te ayuden ellas saben como, por que me imagino que ya les dijiste todo

Bulma: ¿Y para que quieres que valla a tu habitación?

Vegeta: ¿No te imaginas?

Bulma: Eres un cochino, pervertido

Vegeta: Si todo lo que tu quieras pero así me quieres

Bulma: Yo no te quiero

Vegeta: Ya veras que si

Vegeta se va con sus amigos a chismear

Trunks: Oigan a que no saben que

Goten: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Marron y yo ya lo hicimos

Goku: ¿Qué osa hicieron?

Trunks: Pues eso

Goku: ¿Qué eso?

Trunks: Pues lo que hacen las parejas cuando se quieren

Goku: No entiendo las parejas hacen muchas cosas cuando se quieren

Vegeta: Hay ya, hicieron el amor Kakarotto

Goku: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Vegeta: ¿Y como te fue?

Trunks: Muy bien, ya saben que a mi me va muy bien en esas situaciones 

Goten: Si claro

Vegeta: ¿Oigan que les parece si el sábado hago una fiesta en mi casa?

Gohan: Muy bien

Vegeta: Encárguense de invitar gente

Goten: Si

Trunks: Oye Vegeta ¿puedo invitar a la machorra?

Vegeta: ¿Y eso para que?

Trunks: Es que tengo un plan

Vegeta: Si es para molestarla claro

Mas al rato, Trunks llega hasta donde esta Pan

Trunks: Oye Pan te quería Preguntar algo

Pan: Si, ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

Trunks: ¿Qué si el domingo quieres ir a una fiesta conmigo?, va a ser en la casa de Vegeta

Pan: Pero no vas a ir con tu novia

Trunks: No por que ella y yo ya terminamos, por que tu me gustas

Trunks se acerca a Pan y la besa en la boca, en eso van caminado Bra y Marron y los ven besándose

Bra: Mira Marron Trunks se esta besando con la machorra

Marron: Si, es que Trunks solo  esta jugando con ella

Bra: ¿Y no te da cosa que se este besando con esa?

Marron: Pues me da cosa por el, pero por mi no por que yo se que el es mío

Ya en la noche

Bulma: Oigan chicas ocupo que me ayuden a entrar a las habitaciones de los hombres

Videl: ¿Y eso para que?

Bulma: Es que Vegeta quiere que valla a su habitación

Bra: ¿Pero si estas conciente de lo que puede pasa si vas a aya? 

Bulma: Si, pero no puedo hacer nada, ¿entones que me ayudan?

Bra: Esta bien

Ya que entraron al edificio

Bulma: Ya de aquí le sigo sola

Milk: Que te valla bien

Bulma: Eso espero

Bulma toca a la puerta de la habitación de Vegeta, Vegeta habré

Vegeta: Amorcito que bueno que viniste, yo reía que ya te habías arrepentido

Bulma: Por poco lo hago

Vegeta: Pero entra, no te quedes ahí afuera

Bulma entra y Vegeta cierra la puerta

Bulma: ¿Y ahora que?

Vegeta comienza a dar vueltas alrededor de Bulma observándola, Bulma solo cierra los ojos, esperando lo que Vegeta pueda hacerle

Vegeta: Ya te puedes ir

Bulma abre los ojos muy sorprendida al oír eso

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿Ya?, ¿No me vas a hacer nada?

Vegeta: No. ¿Qué acaso querías que te hiciera algo?

Bulma: No, es solo que me sorprende

Vegeta: Ya te dije que yo no cupo hacer las cosas a la fuerza, tu sola me lo vas a pedir

Bulma: ¿Y para que quería que viniera?

Vegeta: Solo para ver si te atrevías a hacerlo y también para asustarte un poco

Bulma: Pues lo conseguiste, ¿qué acaso te divierte?

Vegeta: Pues la verdad si, si quieres ya te puedes ir

Bulma: con gusto me voy de aquí

Bulma se va de ahí muy enojada y no por que Vegeta solo la quería asustar sino por que en el fondo ella quería que pasara algo entre los dos. Los días pasaron y llego el día del que tanto se hablo en el internado, el día de la fiesta en casa de Vegeta. Los chicos llegan en gran numero a la enorme mansión, Bulma llega y en cuanto cruza la puerta Vegeta la abraza por detrás y le dice al oído.

Vegeta: Te estaba esperando

Bulma: Hay me asustaste

Vegeta: ¿Ya viste mi casa?

Bulma: Si es muy bonita

Vegeta: Si quieres te la enseño toda, vamos arriba para enseñarte las habitaciones

Bulma: No gracias aquí estoy muy bien

Vegeta: Esta bien... por el momento

Bulma: Oye, ¿ya sabes que Trunks tiene un mega hiper súper plan para darle en la torre a al machorra?

Vegeta: Si, precisamente me pidió mi habitación para hacerle la jugarreta a esa tonta

Bulma: Eso si que se va a poner bueno, ay mira ahí están las chicas, ay te ves

Bulma trata de irse pero Vegeta la detiene sujetándola de la muñeca devolviéndola y pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros

Vegeta: Mira, te recuerdo que eres mi novia y te tienes que lucir junto conmigo, mas en mi fiesta

Bulma: En serio que eres de lo mas molesto

Vegeta y Bulma van hasta donde están las amigas de Bulma

Bra: Hola Bulma te ves muy bien

Bulma: Hola, gracias tu también te ves muy bien

Videl: La fiesta va muy bien pero lo mejor aun no llega

Marron: Eso es cierto Trunks aun no llega con la machorra

Milk: Eso si que se va a poner muy bien

Goku llega con ellas y abraza a Milk

Goku: Pero lo mejor va a ser mañana en el Inter.

Vegeta: Trunks ciertamente llega a ser hasta diabólico con sus ideas

Goten y Pares llegan con ellos

Goten: Hola chicos, ahí vienen Trunks y la machorra

Gohan también llega

Gohan: Hola, ¿ya llegaron Trunks y la machorra?

Goten: Precisamente en este momento van llegando

Trunks y Pan entran a la casa y tan pronto como entran se gana las miradas y cuchicheos de todos los presentes. Pan muy sonrojada camina tomada del brazo de Trunks que camina como si no sucediera nada hasta llegar con sus amigos

Trunks: Hola chicos, ¿cómo va la fiesta?

Marron: Pues iba muy bien hasta que se coló cierta personita corriente que nadie quiere

Bulma: Eso es cierto, Veggie esta fiesta ya perdió la catego

Vegeta: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

Bulma: Veggie, ¿qué acaso tiene algo de malo?, Eres mi novio ¿no?

Vegeta: No, es solo que se me hace raro que me digas así

Bulma: Si no te gusta, ya no te vuelvo a decir así

Vegeta: Claro que me gusta, dime así las veces que tu quieras

Bulma: Esta bien Veggie

Todos siguen normalmente en la fiesta, Goten esta con Pares y se comienzan a besar a Bra no le gusta nada esto y se va de ahí hacia el baño, Goten al verla sale detrás de ella sin que Pares se de cuenta

Goten: Bra

Bra: ¿Qué quieres?

Goten: ¿Por qué te fuiste enojada de donde estábamos?

Bra: Que te importa, lo que deberías hacer es irte con tu estúpida noviecita

Goten: ¿Estas celosa?

Bra: ¿Yo?, ¿Celosa?, estas loco, tu no me importas en lo mas mínimo

Goten: Pues no lo parece

Bra: Pues a mí me importa muy poco lo que a ti te parezca o no

Goten: yo sé que estas celosa, se te nota a leguas

Bra: Que no, no estoy celosa y ya déjame en paz

Bra se trata de ir de ahí pero Goten la agarra de un brazo, la abraza y la besa, cuando se están besando llega Pares y los ve

Pares: Goten, ¿qué estas haciendo?

Goten y Bra se separan al escuchar a Pares

Goten: Espera déjame explicarte

Pares no lo escucha y sale corriendo, pero Goten no la sigue y voltea a ver a Bra

Bra: Eres un idiota como te atreves a besarme sin que yo te lo pidiera

Bra también se va de ahí muy molesta, pero ese enojo es pura actuación por que esta feliz de que Goten y Pares se pelearan

Goten: Soy un tonto ahora no tengo a ninguna de las dos

Mientras tanto en otro lugar de la casa

Gohan: Ya Videl, no seas tan mala conmigo ya me has hecho sufrir lo suficiente, ya perdóname

Videl: No me vengas con eso por que si a esas vamos yo eh sufrido mas que tu, con tu engaño

Gohan: Si ya se, pero ya te dije que yo a la que quiero es a ti, además ya no eh vuelto a estar con Iresa ni un solo momento, para que veas que no ando con ella

Videl: Y como se yo que no me estas diciendo mentiras, se pueden estar viendo a escondidas sin que nadie los vea

Gohan: Si como crees tu, que yo quiero a Iresa, no me debería de esconder para verla si no ando contigo, sino en cambio no me estoy viendo con ella por que yo te quiero a ti

Videl: ¿Me estas diciendo la verdad?, ¿Me quieres?

Gohan: Es lo que te eh estado diciendo todo este tiempo, claro que si te amo

Videl: Y yo a ti

Videl abraza a Gohan y se besan

En otro lugar de la casa

Goku: Oye Milk, te quiero hacer una pregunta

Milk: ¿Cual Goku?

Goku titubea mucho para decírselo

Milk: No te pongas nerviosa Goku, si no te voy a comer, dime lo que quieras

Goku: Esta bien, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Milk tarda un poco en contestar

Goku: Si no quieres, no hay problema, hasta aquí la dejamos y seguimos siendo amigos

Goku esta a punto de irse pero Milk lo detiene

Milk: Espera Goku, si no te eh contestado, ¿por qué dices que no te quiero?

Goku: ¿Entonces?

Milk: Si quiero ser tu novia

Goku: Entonces si

Goku se emociona ante al respuesta de Milk y la abraza y besa

Ya regresando a donde están todos

Trunks: Oye Pan vamos a un lugar mas privado

Pan: Esta bien

Los dos se van, ya que llegan al cuarto de Vegeta

Pan: Guau que bonito esta

Trunks: Si, es el cuarto de Vegeta (Pensando) Uy que tonta por lo que se emociona se nota que es pobretona

Trunks se acerca a un mini bar que esta ahí y sirve unas bebidas

Trunks: Ten toma esto

Pan: Es que yo no bebo

Trunks: No importa, tómatelo no va a pasar nada porque tomes un poco, además me quieres despreciar a mi

Pan: No, esta bien me lo voy a tomar

Un rato después ya esta bien borracha 

Trunks: Que tonta con tan poco se emborracha

Después de que Pan dijera muchas incoherencias cae totalmente dormida por la borrachera

Trunks: Ya se durmió, que bueno por que ya tengo sueño

Trunks la desviste totalmente

Trunks: No tiene feo cuerpo la machorra, lastima que se tan naca y pobretona

Trunks también se desviste y se acuesta a un lado de ella, mientras tanto todos ya se están yendo de la casa por que ya es muy tarde, ya cuando se fueron todos

Bulma: Ya me quiero ir a mi casa, tengo mucho sueño

Vegeta: Yo te llevo

Bulma: Si, Claro, como siempre

Vegeta: A pues que creías, que yo siendo un caballero deje ir a mi novia sola hasta su casa a estas horas, no, estas mal

Bulma: Ya pues vamonos

Ya cuando llegan a la casa de Bulma

Mama de Bulma: Hay que bueno que llegaste Bulma

Bulma: ¿Por qué?, ¿hay un problema o que?

Mama: No, es que nos llamaron hace rato y nos dijeron que para mañana teníamos que estar den la capital del sur, por algo del trabajo de tu papá y nada mas te estábamos esperando para irnos, adiós Bulma

Papa: Adiós hija

Bulma: Adiós mama, adiós papá

Los papas de Bulma se van dejando solos a Bulma y Vegeta

Bulma: Bueno pues ya vete

Vegeta: No

Bulma: ¿Cómo que no?, ¿qué acaso te piensas quedar a dormir o que?

Vegeta: Exactamente

Continuara...


	4. Capitulo 04

Orange Star High School

Por: Ai-chan

**Capitulo 4**

Vegeta: Exactamente

Bulma: ¿Que?, estas loco si piensas que yo voy a aceptar 

Vegeta: Acuérdate de las fotos

Bulma: Maldición como me caes gordo

Ya cuando están en el segundo piso de la casa

Bulma: Mira tu vas a dormir en esta recamara

Vegeta: No yo voy a dormir en la tuya

Bulma: ¿Qué? ¿Piensas sacarme de mi cuarto?

Vegeta: No, tú también vas a dormir ahí, los dos juntos

Bulma: Que otra vez con las ideas de aprovecharte de mi, no que tu no ocupas eso

Vegeta: Yo no dije que fuera a aprovecharme de ti, yo dije que íbamos a dormir nada mas, lo otro ya vendrá después, cuando tu me lo pidas

Bulma camina para irse de ahí pero antes de que lo haga

Vegeta: ¿A donde vas?

Bulma: Pues a cambiarme no pensaras que voy a dormir con esto

Vegeta: Ah bueno ponte muy linda para mi

Bulma: Tenlo por seguro que si me voy a poner linda pero no para ti 

Un rato después, ya que están en el cuarto de Bulma

Bulma: ¿Y que? ¿No piensas dormir?

Vegeta: Si espera, estas desesperada por que duerma contigo ¿verdad?

Bulma: (sarcasmo) Si tu estoy desesperada

Vegeta comienza a quitarse la ropa

Bulma: ¿Espera que haces?

Vegeta: ¿Qué no vez?, me estoy quitando la ropa

Vegeta se quita toda la ropa y solamente queda con unos bóxer muy ajustados, Bulma al verlo se sonroja un poco

Bulma: (Pensando) Pero que buen cuerpo tiene 

Vegeta: ¿Qué? Quedaste impactada por mi escultural y bien formado cuerpo

Bulma no contesta y gira la cabeza hacia un lado para no verlo

Vegeta: Bueno pues ya vamos a dormir

Bulma se acuesta de lado dándole la espalda a Vegeta, el se acuesta detrás de ella y la abraza por detrás rodeándole con sus brazos la cintura y pone su cabeza al lado de la de ella y le da pequeños besos en el cuello.

Bulma se pone toda roja al sentir a Vegeta acomodarse detrás de ella y mas aun cuando la besa

Vegeta: Que duermas muy bien mi preciosura

Bulma: Tu también

Vegeta: Claro que vas a dormir bien estando al lado mío

Bulma: Lo mismo digo Veggie

Vegeta sonríe al oír decir eso a Bulma

Vegeta: (Pensando) Ya me la estoy ganando, no falta mucho para que sea ella la que me pida que este con ella

A la mañana siguiente, Trunks se levanta y comienza a vestirse, Pan al oír ruidos también despierta

Pan: Ay mi cabeza me duele mucho

Trunks: ¿Cómo la pasaste anoche?, yo muy bien a tu lado

Pan: ¿A que te refieres?

Trunks: ¿Qué no te acuerdas de la noche de pasión que tuvimos?

Pan: ¿Qué?, ¿Cuál noche de pasión?

Trunks: Que lastima que tu no te acuerdes, pero yo si y muy bien

Pan: ¿De que me estas hablando?

Pan se ve y ve que esta desnuda y que Trunks se esta vistiendo y se sorprende al ver eso

Pan: ¿Qué paso anoche Trunks?

Trunks: Anoche hicimos el amor

Pan: ¿Qué? Pero si yo no me acuerdo

Trunks: Debe ser por que te emborrachaste

Pan al escuchar eso comienza a llorar

Pan: Pero yo no quería hacer eso

Trunks: Pues lo siento mucho pero ya lo hicimos y da gracias por que lo hiciste conmigo, eres afortunada muchas querrían estar en tu lugar, bueno pero ya vistete para llevarte a tu casa (Pensando) La muy tonta se lo creyó todo jajaja

Pan continúa llorando

Trunks: ¿Piensas quedarte ahí llorando?, ya vistete o aquí te dejo y no te lo recomiendo, Vegeta capaz y hasta te saca a patadas

Pan aun llorando se levanta y se viste rápidamente, y se va tras Trunks, al salir de la habitación se encuentran con Gohan, Videl, Goten, Bra, Milk y Goku que los esperaban. Goku se acerca a Trunks y pasa un brazo sobre sus hombros, mientras sonríe ampliamente.

Goku: ¿Qué tal lo hace la machorrita?

Trunks: Nada fuera de este mundo, la que es maravillosa el Marron

Pan: ¿Es que acaso todos ustedes sabían que…

Bra: ¿Qué esto sucedería?... claro Trunks lo planeo todo

Videl: Y ya todos estábamos deacuerdo

Marron de pronto llega al lugar donde se encontraban todos

Marron: Si hasta yo lo sabia

Pan esta en extremo sorprendida y llora en silencio para después salir corriendo  empujando en el trayecto a Trunks, mientras todos ríen a carcajadas 

Goten: jajajaja, oigan, jaja, ¿Dónde están Vegeta y Bulma? Jajajaja de la que se perdieron jajajajaja

Gohan: Lo que sucede es que ellos están en algo mas divertido, ¿Qué les iba a interesar la machorra?

En la casa de Bulma, Vegeta despierta y ve que Bulma esta abrazada a el, el sonríe por ver en la manera en la que ella lo esta abrazando, Vegeta esta a punto de levantarse cuando escucha que Bulma comienza a hablar dormida, Vegeta la observa y escucha lo que dice

Bulma: Veggie no hagas eso

Bulma comienza a reír después de decir eso

Bulma: No Veggie ahí no que me haces cosquillas

Vegeta: O_ó Pues que estará soñando

Bulma: Oye ten mas cuidado, hazlo mas lento que me lastimas

Vegeta: que, que, si me tiene aquí en vivo para que sueña eso, bien sabe que lo podríamos hacer en la realidad cuando ella quiera, ay pero que le vamos a hacer las mujeres son raras, pero no cabe duda que soy un galán por que todas sueñan conmigo, bueno mejor me voy y la dejo soñar a gusto con eso

Vegeta se viste y sale de la habitación, una rato después Bulma comienza a despertar, ve hacia un lado y no ve a Vegeta, después levanta la mirada y se queda con la boca abierta al ver que toda la habitación esta llena de hermosas rosas

Bulma: ¿Y esto de donde salio? Que raro, ¿pero donde estará Vegeta? ¿No será esto obra suya?

Bulma se levanta de la cama y sale de la habitación buscando a Vegeta y cada que va avanzando mas se queda muy asombrada por que por todos lados esta lleno de distintos tipos de flores muy hermosas, ya cuando llega hasta donde esta Vegeta

Vegeta: Como dormiste preciosura

Bulma: Muy bien

Vegeta: Ya sabia yo, si estando a mi lado cualquiera duerme bien

Bulma: ¿Y todas estas flores?

Vegeta: Son para ti ni modo que para quien

Bulma: Que lindo detalle gracias Veggie

Vegeta: ¿Y que?, ¿no me vas a dar ni un beso ni nada?

Bulma se acerca a Vegeta y le da un beso en la mejilla

Vegeta: ¿Por qué tan solo un beso en al mejilla? ¿Qué acaso no me merezco mas?, de esos me dan todos los días

Bulma: ¿Qué como que de esos te dan todos los días?

Vegeta: No pienses mal, de esos me dan todos los días cuando me saludan 

Bulma: mmm más te vale

Vegeta: ¿Y por que? ¿Acaso te pones celosa?

Bulma: ¿Yo celosa? Claro que no

Vegeta: Bueno pues vamos a desayunar

Los dos caminan en dirección al comedor, ya cuando llegan ahí, Bulma ve toda la mesa adornada muy bien y la comida ya servida

Bulma: Tú hiciste todo esto

Vegeta: No todo, en algunas cosas me ayudaron (Pensando) bueno me ayudaron en todo, yo no hice nada

Los dos se sentaron y comenzaron comer, un rato después ya que terminaron de comer

Vegeta: Oye Bulma ¿y que soñaste?

Bulma: (Nerviosa) o///o ¿yo? Nada 

Vegeta sonríe al ver como se pone Bulma

Vegeta: ¿Que te parece si vamos a mi casa?

Bulma: ¿A tu casa? ¿Y eso para que?

Vegeta: Para ver que sucedió con la machorra

Bulma: Ah si es cierto no me acordaba, vamos ya quiero ver que paso, ah todavía me falta cambiarme esperame un momento

Vegeta: Si claro, todo lo que tu quieras

Bulma sube las escaleras, un rato mas tarde baja ya arreglada

Bulma: Ya estoy lista, ahora si ya vamonos

Vegeta: Que bien te ves

Bulma: Gracias

Los dos caminas hasta la puerta pero antes de que salieran

Bulma: Ah esperame tantito

Bulma agarra una de las tantas rosas que ay en la casa

Vegeta: ¿Y eso para que agarraste una rosa?

Bulma: Es de recuerdo

Vegeta: Si querías tener un recuerdo mío me lo hubieras dicho

Bulma: ¿Y eso por que?

Vegeta saca una cajita alargada de su bolsillo

Vegeta: Ya tenía rato que lo había comprado pero estaba esperando un momento especial para dártelo

Bulma agarra la cajita y la abre y ve que es un relicario muy bonito, lo abre y ve la foto de el adentro

Bulma: Ay que hermoso

Bulma de la emoción abraza a Vegeta

Vegeta: Yo ya sabia que yo era hermoso pero dicho por ti suena mejor

Bulma se separa de Vegeta

Bulma: Me lo pones

Vegeta: Con gusto

Vegeta agarra el relicario y se lo pone

Vegeta: Pero ya vamos que muy capaz ya ni están en mi casa

Los dos se van, ya que llegan a la casa de Vegeta

Vegeta: Hola chicos

Trunks: Hola Vegeta ¿Cómo te fue?

Vegeta: Esa pregunta la debería hacer yo ¿Cómo te fue a ti con la machorra? 

Trunks: Pues bien, la muy tonta salio corriendo y llorando, yo la iba a llevar a su casa pero ella se lo pierde

Vegeta: ¿Y se lo creyó todo?

Trunks: Si, la tonta pensó que habíamos hecho el amor, pero como cree que yo voy a hacerlo con ella, ni que estuviera loco

Bulma: Me hubiera gustado ver la cara que puso

Marron: No te preocupes que en el Inter. La veras más veces así, por que de seguro le va a andar rogando a mi Trunkito

Bra: ¿Y ese collar? ¿Es nuevo?

Bulma: Si, me lo regalo Veggie

Videl abre el relicario y ven la foto de Vegeta

Milk: Con todo y foto

Bra: Ay que tierno, lastima que a mí no me han regalado nada

Esto último lo dijo más recio para que Goten la oyera y claro que la oyó

Trunks: Ese comentario fue para ti Goten

Goten: ¿Tú crees?

Trunks: Eso fue clarísimo hasta lo dijo mas fuerte para que nosotros la escucháramos 

Goten: Es que ya no se como hacerle para que me haga caso

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no la chantajeas con algo igual que yo?, eso si funciona, ya ven yo, Bulma ya se esta enamorando de mi

Goten: ¿Pero con que la chantajeo?

Vegeta: Pues no se, déjame pensar

Trunks: Podría ser con su diario

Vegeta: Eso es buena idea

Goten: Pero como le hago para conseguirlo

Vegeta: Fácil, nos metemos a su habitación, si quieres yo te ayudo

Goten: Sale

Vegeta: Tú y yo nos metemos al cuarto de Bra, mientras Trunks, Kakarotto y Gohan la distraen

Goten: Que emocionante, ya quiero que sea mañana

Trunks: Si para hacer la operación robo del diario de Bra

Gohan: ¿Y como le vamos a hacer para distraerla?

Trunks: No se ya se me ocurrirá algo

Al día siguiente en el internado

**Paso 1. Misión captura del diario**

Vegeta: ¿Listos todos?

Todos: Si capitán estamos listos

Vegeta: ¿Ya cargaron sus municiones?

Todos: Municiones listas

Vegeta: Esta bien, sincronicen sus relojes

Trunks: Pero capitán, no tenemos relojes

Vegeta: ¿A no?, entonces acuérdense comprar relojes

Trunks: Si señor

Vegeta: ¿Ya tienen listos sus radios?

Todos: Si capitán

Vegeta: Cuando ya no puedan parar al sujeto en turno y vean que se acerca a las habitaciones, nos avisan rápidamente para planear la retirada

Trunks, Goku y Gohan: Si señor

Vegeta: Pero recuerden si cae alguno en el intento, el que caiga no nos debe delatar, no nos conoces, nunca has hablado con nosotros de lo contrario pagara con su vida, esta claro

Todos: Si señor

Vegeta: No los oigo

Todos: Si señor

Vegeta: Mas fuerte

Todos: Si señor

Vegeta: Ya aclarados todos los puntos vallan todos a sus puestos

Todos: A la orden capitán

Ya que Goten y Vegeta están en el edificio de las habitaciones de las mujeres, Goten y Vegeta corren de un lado al otro pegándose a las paredes ya que llegan por el pasillo donde esta el cuarto de Bra

Vegeta: Soldado Goten, no ay sujetos a la vista

Goten se asoma al pasillo

Goten: No ay sujetos a la vista capitán

Vegeta: Entonces prosigamos al territorio donde se encuentra el objetivo a capturar

Goten: Si mi capitán

Ya que se encuentran en la habitación

Vegeta: Apurate soldado a encontrar el objetivo

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases

Bra: A horita vengo chicas, voy a mi habitación

Goku: Ya oyó comandante, el sujeto en proceso va al territorio donde se encuentra el objetivo a capturar

Trunks: Ya oí soldado, tenemos que detener al sujeto en proceso, si yo no puedo le siguen ustedes

Goku y Gohan: Si comandante

Trunks: Oye Bra, te quería comentar mi segundo plan en contra se la machorra

Bra: No tengo tiempo luego me dices

Bra sigue caminando y no le hace caso a Trunks

Goku: Oye Bra, ven con nosotros te queremos enseñar algo

Bra: ¿Que cosa?

Gohan: Cuando estemos ahí te decimos, pero vamos

Bra: Después

Bra no los pela y se va de ahí con rumbo a su habitación oseace el territorio donde se encuentra el objetivo a capturar

Trunks: Maldición se nos escapo, le tengo que avisar al capitán

Goku: Si pero rápido comandante

Trunks: Comandante a capitán, comandante a capitán, nos escucha

Vegeta: Si lo escucho comandante

Trunks: Se no ah escapado el sujeto y se dirige al territorio

Vegeta: Esta bien, cambio y fuera, ¿ya encontraste el objetivo soldad?

Goten: Todavía no capitán

Vegeta: Pues apurate que ya viene el sujeto

Bra ya va entrando al edificio y Trunks, Goku y Gohan la siguen de cerca, pero se quedan afuera esperando a que salgan el capitán y el soldado Goten

Trunks: ¿Pero que pasa?, ¿Por qué no salen?

Trunks agarra el radio

Trunks: Comandante a capitán

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Trunks: El sujeto acaba de entra al edificio

Vegeta: Si, dada la situación vamos a bajar por la ventana del balcón esperenos ahí

Trunks: Si capitán cambio y fuera

Vegeta: Todavía no soldado, esta a punto de llegar el sujeto en proceso

Goten: Ya lo encontré

Vegeta: Entonces, RETIRADA

Vegeta y Goten amarran una cuerda al barandal del balcón y empiezan a bajar por ella, pero encuanto empiezan a bajar Bra entra a la habitación, Vegeta y Goten escuchan el ruido de la puerta y se apresuran a bajar, ya cuando llegan abajo los demás los están esperando ahí

Vegeta: CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS

Al oír esto todos comienzan a correr como locos, ya que están bastante lejos del lugar

Trunks: (mientras corren) Capitán ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?

Vegeta: ¿Cual?

Trunks: ¿Si ya estamos muy lejos del territorio por que seguimos corriendo?

Vegeta: Pues no se

Pero de todos modos siguen corriendo

Trunks: Y ya dicho esto ¿Por qué todavía no paramos Capitán?

Vegeta: No se

Trunks: ¿Y a donde se supone que vamos?

Vegeta: No se, ni idea

Trunks: ¿Y si no sabemos por que corremos todavía y tampoco sabemos a donde vamos por que no paramos?

Vegeta: No se

Trunks: ¿Podríamos parar?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué?

Trunks: Por que ya me canse

Vegeta: Esta bien paremos

Después de decir esto para en seco y los demás al verlo hacen lo mismo

Goku: ¿Y consiguieron el objetivo capitán?

Vegeta: Si, esto fue misión superada

Todos: Viva, lo conseguimos

Vegeta: Derrotamos al enemigo a chantajear

Goten: Si, déme un abrazo capitán

Vegeta: Si vencimos pero no es para tanto

En la habitación de Bra (el territorio), Bra al entrar observa que esta abierta la puerta del balcón siendo que ella la había cerrado cuando salio de su habitación, se acerca y ve las cuerdas amarradas en el barandal 

Bra: ¿Y estas cuerdas?, ¿Quién las habrá puesto? Que raro, mejor las quito no se valla a subir algún loco 

Bra quita las cuerdas, después hace a lo que iba a su habitación  y después de hacer a lo que iba sale de su habitación de regreso al salón de clases

**Paso 2. El chantaje **

Goten: Oigan pero le tenemos que sacar copias por si acaso

Vegeta: Claro es lo primero que se hace en estos casos

Trunks: ¿Y la vas a obligar a que lo haga contigo?

Goten: No se, depende a como se porte

Vegeta: Pero lee algo del diario para ver si le gustas o no

Goten: Esta bien, voy a leer en la hoja que caiga (leyendo el diario) Hoy Goten me volvió a decir que si quería ser su novia pero yo como siempre no le quise responder, el se enojo y me dijo que ya no me iba a estar rogando pero a mí no me importo mucho por que yo no lo quería, pero ahora que no me hace caso me di cuenta que en realidad si lo quiero pero no me daba cuenta, por que el estaba todo el tiempo conmigo, pero ahora ya no se que hacer por que el ya no me ah vuelto a pedir que andemos y yo me muero de ganas de que lo haga, Bulma me aconsejo que se lo dijera, que yo también lo quería, pero yo no le hice caso por mi orgullo, a pesar de que yo lo quiero puede mas mi orgullo,

Goten deja de leer

Goten: Entonces s me quiere

Goku: Pero que bien escondido se lo tenía

Gohan: Si, ni se le nota que te quiere

Trunks: Es mas te trata como al perro

Vegeta: Si, te humilla cada vez que puede

Trunks: Y tu te dejas

Vegeta: Si y aparte te controla

Goku: Y anda con otros en tu cara

Gohan: Y tu se los espantas

Trunks: Y ella mas a gusto por que así anda con otros

Vegeta: Y cuando te pasa por enfrente tu te quedas babiando 

Trunks: Y ella se ríe por eso

Goku: Y después que rompiste con Pares

Gohan: Ella te volvió a despreciar

Trunks: Y después de todo eso te hecha en cara que tu no le regalas nada

Vegeta: Y tu de menso viendo a ver que le regalas por que te lo hecho en cara

Goten: Ya pues, ya entendí

Vegeta: Y después que le llevas el regalo te lo desprecia por que según ella es muy poca cosa para ella, que ella se merece algo mejor por que es la princesa de los saiyajin y que si su papa que es muy celoso se entera de que andas detrás de ella te puede matar a golpes por que le caes gordo por ser el hijo del estupido guerrero de clase baja que lo derroto años atrás y que el no ah superado por mas esfuerzos que hace, por que el siempre esta a un paso detrás de el y eso es una humillación para el por que es el príncipe de los saiyajin de la clase mas alta, ¿como un guerrero de clase baja lo puede derrotar? Y hasta tu estupido hermano lo ah logrado superar, ay pobrecito príncipe de los saiyajin si yo fuera el me moriría del coraje si ese estupido saiyajin de la clase mas baja fura mas fuerte que yo

Todos: ¿Qué?

Vegeta: Ah no ese no eres tú, que raro ¿de donde lo habré sacado?

Trunks: Quien sabe, te ah de haber pegado la loquera

Vegeta: Yo creo

Goten: Después de esta breve platicadita yo me voy a chantajear a mi Bra, hasta al rato

Vegeta: Si tienes tele ahí te vez

Goten llegas hasta donde esta Bra

Goten: Tengo que hablar contigo Bra

Bra: ¿De que?

Goten: Pero a solas

Bra: Esta bien, a horita vengo chicas

Ya que están solos

Bra: Ya dime que quieres

Goten: Ahora si vas a aceptar ser mi novia

Bra: Y a ti que te hace creer que voy a aceptar

Goten: Esto

Goten saca el diario y Bra lo ve

Bra: Mi diario, ¿Qué haces con el?

Goten: Un pajarito me lo trajo

Bra: No te hagas el menso

De pronto Bra se acuerda de las cuerdas que estaban en el balcón y de que Goku, Trunks y Gohan la intentaban detener cuando ella iba a su habitación

Bra: Ustedes se metieron a mí habitación

Goten: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Bra: Por que encontré unas cuerdas en el balcón 

Goten: Si es cierto las cuerdas, se nos olvido quitarlas (diciéndose para si pero en voz alta)

Bra: Entonces si se metieron a mi habitación

Goten: Eso no importa, lo que importa es que yo tengo tu diario y que vas a ser mi novia  o sino lo publico en toda la escuela 

Bra: Maldición ¿no me queda de otra o si?

Goten: No, además no te hagas que bien que te gusto pero no me lo dices por orgullo

Bra: ¿Qué?, ¿leíste mi diario?

Goten: Si, un poco

Bra: Acepto ser tu novia pero con la condición de que tampoco lo leas

Goten: Esta bien

Bra: Esta idea te la dio Vegeta ¿verdad?

Goten: No yo la pensé solito

Bra: Pues fíjate que no te creo, por que da la casualidad de que Vegeta hizo lo mismo con Bulma y que es el jefe de su grupito de amigos

Goten: Eso no importa, ahora eres mi novia y como los novios se abrazan y se besan nosotros lo debemos de hacer

Bra: (Sarcásticamente) Si y tu muy inconforme con eso

Goten Abraza a Bra por la cintura, para después darle un beso apasionadamente.

Continuara…

Comentarios de la autora

Bueno creo que les debo un gran, pero grandisima disculpa por que tarde demasiado en actualizar este fic, pero es ke no fue por mi voluntad, tenia ke estudiar mucho para los exámenes, además que la compu no es mía es de mi hermana y casi no me la presta, nomás a veces v_v espero que este capitulo le aya gustado y espero no tardar mucho para subir el siguiente capitulo, y por ultimo por favor déjenme reviews para saber que les pareció este capitulo así me inspiro mas para escribir el siguiente capitulo, ya se que Trunks y los demás son muy malos con Pan, pero se lo merece, ay es que me cae tan gorda, y todavía le seguirán pasando cosas malas muy malas, pero digan ke soy buena por que al final va a quedar muy bien y no les digo por que, por que se arruina la sorpresa, bueno por ahora es todo, no vemos después ja ne. 


	5. Capitulo 05

Orange Star High School Por: Ai-chan **Capitulo 5**

Goten Abraza a Bra por la cintura, para después darle un beso apasionadamente ya que duran un rato besándose, Goten baja su mano tocando la pierna de Bra subiendo lentamente hasta subirla por debajo de su falda, Bra al sentir la mano de Goten en esa parte lo empuja

Bra: Dijimos ser novios, no hacer eso

Goten: Los novios también hacen eso

Bra: Si, pero lo hacen si los dos quieren, no por que solo uno lo quiere

Goten: Si pero en este noviazgo las ordenes las doy yo, no somos novios por que los dos lo queramos sino por que yo lo quiero, así que te aguantas yo ya te aguante por un año ahora te toca a ti

Bra: Pero resulta que yo no quiero

Goten: Pero no es lo que tu quieras sino lo que yo quiera

Bra: Pero

Goten: Pero nada, ahora tu me vas a hacer caso en todo te guste o no y cuidadito con rezongarme enfrente de los demás por que sino digo lo que dice tu diario y ya vamonos que ya van a empezar las clases, después seguimos con esto 

Bra no contesta y se va de ahí con Goten al salón de clases ya que llagan hasta donde están los demás

Vegeta: ¿Y como te fue Goten?

Goten: Muy bien

Bra: Son unos idiotas, ¿cómo se atrevieron a meterse a mi habitación?

Goten: Silencio Bra, calladita te vez mas bonita

Bra se calla al oír a Goten ante esto las chicas se sorprenden mucho por que antes Bra no se quedaría callada ante ese grito de Goten

Vegeta: Valla hasta que por fin la controlas

Trunks: Si ya venias siendo hora

Goku: ¿Y ya son novios?

Goten: Si

Goten abraza a Bra al decir eso

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿Son novios? ¿Y desde cuando?

Goten: Apenas ahora

Bulma: Entonces te decidiste a decirle a Goten que si lo amas, ¿ya se te quito el orgullo?

Bra: Cállate no digas nada

Goten: No, déjala que siga amor, alcabos que yo ya se todo eso por que me lo acabas de decir y vieran que me rogó por que fuéramos novios, que ya no podía vivir sin mi por que me ama y me adora

Marron: ¿En serio le rogaste?

Goten: ¿Verdad que si amor?

Bra: Si

Milk: Uy pues que raro de ti Bra

Goten: Es que el amor hace cambiar a las personas

Gohan: Y cambiando de tema ¿no has visto a la machorra Trunks?

Trunks: No

Marron: Miren ahí viene

Pan llega a donde están todos

Pan: Trunks quiero hablar contigo

Trunks: Pues dime, ¿de que quieres hablar?

Pan: Pero a solas

Marron: De seguro quiere hablar de lo que paso el otro día, ay pobre machorrita me das lastima

Trunks: Esta bien vamos

Trunks y Pan se van a un lugar donde no hay nadie

Trunks: ¿Y de que quieres hablar?

Pan: ¿Por qué me hiciste eso?

Trunks: ¿De que hablas?, yo solamente te di gusto, tu fuiste la que me rogó para que lo hiciéramos

Pan: Eso no es cierto, yo no pude haber echo eso

Trunks: Yo no tengo la culpa de que no te acuerdes por que estabas borracha

Pan: Tu fuiste el que me emborracho

Trunks: Tu te emborrachaste por que no aguantas nada, yo tome lo mismo y me acuerdo perfectamente de lo que paso

Pan: ¿Y como paso?

Trunks: Pues tu empezaste a bailar como loca por todo el cuarto, después te quitaste la ropa y te me echaste enzima  pidiéndome que te hiciera mía y como yo soy hombre no me pude resistir a tal ofrecimiento

Pan: Pero si tu decías que me querías ¿por qué andas otra vez con Marron?

Trunks: Pues eso era mentira, yo nunca te quise solo queria hacerte mía y como ya lo conseguí ya perdí el interés en ti, además Marron lo hace mejor que tu y ella si es de mi clase

Pan: Eres un maldito solo te aprovechaste de mi

Pan se le fue enzima queriéndole pegar pero Trunks la agarro de las muñecas de las manos para detenerla

Trunks: Tómalo como quieras que a mi no me importa

Al decir esto Trunks la empuja hacia a atrás haciendo que caiga al suelo, el se va y Pan solo se queda llorando. Ya en la noche, Bra se encuentra en su habitación (El Territorio) ya con su ropa para dormir puesta y esta a punto de acostarse a dormir cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta, va a abrir y cuando abre ve que es Goten, Goten entra y cierra la puerta detrás de el

Bra: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Goten: Vine a darte el besito de las buenas noches

Bra: No creo que nada mas a eso vengas

Goten: Tienes toda la razón

Goten observa a Bra que trae puesto un pequeño vestido negro de seda (el que usa para dormir)

Bra: Pues no pienses que voy a permitírtelo

Goten: ¿Y que piensas hacer para impedirlo?

Bra: Nomás te me acercas grito

Goten: Si gritas yo le enseño tu diario a todo el Inter.

Bra: eres un aprovechado

Goten empieza a acercarse a Bra, ella retrocede al ver que Goten se acerca con intenciones no muy buenas pero choca con la pared, el aprovecha esto y se pone frente a ella, recarga sus manos contra la pared a rededor de ella dejándola totalmente a su merced

Bra: No me toques

Goten: Calma que no te voy a hacer nada malo es mas te va a encantar

Goten acerca su rostro al de ella y la besa en la boca introduciendo su lengua en ella ya que duran unos segundo haciendo eso se separan, Goten acaricia el rostro de ella con su mano derecha y va bajando lentamente por su cuello siguiendo por su cintura y cadera deteniéndose justamente en sus piernas para disponerse a quitarle el vestido pero en ese instante Bra comienza a llorar

Goten: Pero que tienes?

Bra: Es que yo no lo quiero hacer

Goten: ¿Tanto te pesa hacerlo conmigo?

Bra: (Todavía llorando) No es eso, yo lo quiero hacer cuando este preparado y no a la fuerza

Después de decir esto sigue llorando

Goten: Esta bien no lo vamos a hacer pero deja de llorar que no me gusta verte así

Bra deja de llorar y abraza a Goten

Bra: Eres muy lindo Goten

Goten: Será estúpido por hacer siempre lo que tu dices, pero ni modo es algo que no puedo evitar, por verte feliz hago lo que sea y perdóname por haberte querido obligar pero es que te quiero demasiado que no me pude resistir además que no pensé que te fueras a poner así

Bra: Esta bien te perdono pero si prometes no volverlo a hacer

Goten: Lo prometo, palabra de niño explorador, Bra ¿te puedo pedir un favor y no te enojas? 

Bra: ¿Cuál?

Goten: ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir contigo?

Bra: ¿Y eso por que?

Goten: Es que los chicos saben a lo que vine y si me ven que regreso se burlarían de mi por que dicen que soy muy débil y que nomás hago lo que tu dices

Bra: Esta bien pero nada más por que se que son muy carrilludos, pero no te vallas a pasar de listo

Goten: No, ya te lo prometí y yo cumplo mis promesas

Bra: Bueno pero ya a dormirnos que es muy tarde

Goten: Una ultima cosa, ¿le puedo decir a mis amigos que si lo hicimos?, es que es por lo mismo

Bra: Esta bien pero yo a mis amigas les voy a decir que no

Goten: Si pero les dices que no les digan a los demás

Bra: Si ya se por que si no que caso tendría

Goten: Pues si

Bra: Pero ya vamos a dormirnos que ocupo mi sueño de belleza para estar mas linda

Goten: ¿Mas?, pero si mas belleza no se puede

Bra: Si ya se que soy muy bella pero no es para tanto

Goten: Para ti todo es poco

Bra: Lo se, lo se

Y después de decir esto se acuestan a dormir. Al día siguiente 

Vegeta: ¿Y como te fue con Bra?

Goten: Muy bien

Trunks: ¿Y como lo hace?, ¿Es salvaje o mansita?

Goten: Pues al principio estuvo salvaje  ya ven como es pero yo la amanse

Trunks: Bien echo Gotencito ya vas aprendiendo, conmigo todas son mansitas

Goku: A todo esto Trunks se me olvido preguntarte ayer, ¿qué quería la tonta de Pan?

Trunks: Es que me pregunto sobre lo que paso en la fiesta de Vegeta y luego me reclamo la muy tonta

Gohan: ¿Y ya vas a dejar las cosas así o la vas a seguir molestando? 

Trunks: Tal vez la siga molestando, pero ¿en que?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no la chantajeas? (Otra vez -_-U este no se cansa de eso y aparte le mete ideas a los demás)

Trunks: Si tienes razón

Goten: ¿Y que le vas a pedir que haga? Por que no creo que le pidas que ande contigo

Trunks: Nombre, yo con esa nunca

Goten: ¿Y entonces que?

Trunks: La voy a traer de gata

Vegeta: Si alcabos no le va a costar mucho por que yo creo que ya lo es

Un rato después Trunks llega hasta donde esta Pan en el salón de clases sentada en un pupitre, se acerca a ella y se sienta en el pupitre que esta vació enfrente de ella volteando a verla

Trunks: Hola Panecita

Pan: ¿Qué quieres?

Trunks: Uy que agresiva, cualquiera diría que estas enojada conmigo

Pan: ¿Y quien te dijo que no?

Trunks: En vez de estar enojada por lo que paso deberías estar feliz fuiste una suertuda por que no cualquiera esta conmigo, todas deciarian haber estado en tu lugar

Pan: Pues yo no quería hacer eso, tu te aprovechaste de mi por que estaba borracha

Trunks: Ya pues yo no vine a hablar de eso

Pan: Entonces ¿de que?

Trunks: Alégrate suertuda que te voy a dar el gran honor de que seas mi sirvienta personal

Pan: ¿Tu sirvienta personal?, ¿qué te has vuelto loco o que?

Trunks: No, lo estoy diciendo muy enserio

Pan: Pues estas muy mal yo no pienso ser tu sirvienta

Trunks: O eres mi sirvienta o prefieres que toda la escuela se entere de que hicimos el amor y le puedo agregar mas cosas que eres una fácil entre otras cosas

Pan: ¿No conforme  con lo que me hiciste ahora quieres que sea tu sirvienta?

Trunks: Tómalo o déjalo

Pan: ¿Pero que te hice para que me hagas esto?

Trunks: Nada es solo que me gusta divertirme con los demás, entonces ¿aceptas o no?

Pan: Tu ganas

Trunks: Yo siempre gano ya deberías saberlo, yo luego te digo que es lo que quiero que hagas

Trunks se va de ahí. Mientras tanto en otro lugar del internado

Videl: ¿Y ahora que quieres Shapner? 

Shapner: Solo quiero que me des un besito

Videl: No y déjame en paz

Shapner: Ándale solo uno

Videl: Ya te dije que no, y ya deja de molestarme

Repentinamente Shapner besa a Videl a la fuerza, pero en ese momento llega Gohan y los ve muy enojado

Gohan: VIDEL

Videl y Shapner al escucharlo voltean a verlo y Shapner suelta rápidamente a Videl

Videl: No es lo que estas pensando déjame explicarte

Gohan: ¿Y que me vas a explicar?, que me has estado engañando con ese idiota quien sabe desde cuando

Videl: Yo no te engaño con el, el me beso a la fuerza

Gohan: No me quieras ver la cara de estúpido Videl, yo no te vi que te resistieras mucho

Gohan agarra de los brazos a Videl muy fuerte lastimándola

Gohan: ¿Desde cuando me engañas con este?

Videl: Suéltame Gohan me lastimas

Shapner: Oye suéltala 

Gohan: Cállate imbesil que después te toca a ti

Shapner al oírlo decir eso se va rápidamente de ahí para que Gohan no lo golpee

Gohan: Después me las pagara ese estúpido

Videl: Suéltame Gohan

Gohan: Si ya veo claramente todo por eso no querías regresar conmigo, por que andabas con ese, lo de Iresa era solo un pretexto

Videl: No es cierto yo nunca eh andado con Shapner por que yo te amo a ti

Gohan: No me sigas mintiendo, nunca me has querido solo has jugado conmigo y yo de idiota rogándote para que volvieras conmigo

Videl: No, yo te quiero

Videl levanta sus manos intentando tocar el rostro de Gohan con ellas

Gohan: NO ME TOQUES

Y en cuanto dice esto empuja a Videl hacia atrás y ella cae al suelo, ante esto Videl comienza a llorar

Videl: (Llorando) Por favor Gohan escúchame

Gohan: Ya no quiero escucharte

Videl: Yo no tengo nada que ver con Shapner

Gohan: Pero si los acabo de ver besándose

Videl: El me beso a la fuerza

Gohan: No te creo y ya no te quiero seguir escuchando, no quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar en tu vida

Gohan comienza a caminar alejándose de Videl

Videl: Gohan

Pero Gohan no le hace caso y sigue caminando el cual va muy enojado pero a la vez muy triste y conteniéndose para no llorar

Gohan: ¿Por qué Videl?, ¿por qué tenias que haberme engañado?

Mientras tanto Videl seguía llorando tirada en el suelo y todos los que pasaban se le quedaban viendo muy asombrados, en eso van caminando por ahí las amigas de Videl y la ven

Bra: Oigan, vean es Videl y esta llorando

rápidamente van hacia donde esta Videl

Bulma: ¿Pero Videl que te paso?

Bulma le dice eso mientras que las demás chicas la ayudan a ponerse de pie

Marron: ¿Por qué lloras?

Videl: (Aun llorando) Es que Shapner me beso a la fuerza pero en ese momento llego Gohan, nos vio y creyó que yo lo estaba engañando con Shapner y ya no quiere saber nada de mi

Milk: ¿Pero no le dijiste que ese te beso a la fuerza?

Videl: Si pero no me creyó, ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?

Videl comienza a llorar de nuevo y abraza a Bulma. Mientras tanto Gohan llega a un lugar que esta lejos de los salones de clases y ahí se encuentra un árbol muy grande que esta arriba de una colina no muy grande toda alfombrada de pasto.

Gohan: Maldita sea

Gohan golpea con todas sus fuerzas al árbol  y este solo se estremece por la fuerza del golpe después de hacer esto se pega de espaldas al árbol y se deja caer sentándose en el piso sobre el pasto, un momento después de estar solo llegan ahí sus amigos los cuales lo rodean 

Vegeta: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?, ¿por qué traes esa cara?

Gohan: No quiero hablar sobre eso

Trunks: Para que no nos quieras contar debe de ser algo grave

Vegeta: Ya habla, acuérdate que entre nosotros nos decimos todo (Metiches que ¬_¬)

Gohan: Es que Videl me engaña con otro

Goku: ¿Estas seguro de eso?

Gohan: Si, yo mismo la vi besándose con ese

Goten: ¿Y quien es?

Gohan: Es Shapner

Vegeta: ¿Con ese idiota?

Gohan: Si

Goten: Chale

Goku: ¿y tu que hiciste?

Gohan: Le reclame a Videl de por que me engañaba y la muy mentirosa todavía me dice que el la beso a la fuerza

Goku: ¿Y no crees que este diciendo la verdad?

Gohan: No

Goten: ¿Entonces no la vas a perdonar?

Gohan: No

Trunks: ¿Y al estúpido ese que le hiciste?

Gohan: Nada por que salió corriendo el muy cobarde

Vegeta: ¿Y que le piensas hacer?

Gohan: Quiero que me ayuden a darle una golpiza a ese estúpido para que no le vuelvan a quedar ganas de andarse besando con Videl

Vegeta: Cuenta con nosotros

Trunks: por que no vamos ya

Goku: Si vamos

Todos se van de ahí en busca de Shapner para vengarse, ya que lo encuentran todos lo rodean para que no escape

Gohan: Ahora si vas a saber con quien te metiste, cometiste un grave error al andar besando a mi novia

Shapner: Por favor no me hagan nada, yo no sabia que era tu novia

Gohan: No te hagas el tonto, que bien que sabias que Videl era mi novia todo el internado lo sabe

Shapner comienza a temblar

Shapner: Por favor no me golpeen, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer

Gohan: No si eso de una u otra forma no lo vas a volver a hacer

Shapner: Por favor no me peguen

Gohan: Ahora si te da miedo pero no te lo dio antes cuando te metías con mi novia desgraciado

Gohan le da un golpe en el estomago a Shapner

Gohan: ¿Qué se siente besar a mi novia?

Gohan le da otro golpe ahora en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo ya que esta tirado en el suelo Gohan comienza a patearlo continuamente en diferentes partes del cuerpo

Gohan: Pro contéstame no te quedes callado, ¿qué se siente?

Gohan lo continua golpeando hasta que Shapner pierde el conocimiento

Gohan: Este tipo ya se desmayo, jump no aguanta nada es solo una basura, vamonos ya de aquí

Todos se van dejando a Shapner desmayado bañado en sangre, al poco rato que se fueron ven a Shapner y rápidamente lo llevan a la enfermería, mientras tanto en el salón de clases Videl esta muy triste por lo que paso, Bulma, Bra y Milk están con ella consolándola, en eso Marron llega corriendo hasta donde están Videl y las demás

Marron: oigan chicas ¿ya saben lo que le paso a Shapner?

Bulma: No, ¿Qué?

Marron: Alguien le dio una golpiza que a horita esta en la enfermería muy grave por que perdió mucha sangre

Videl: Me imagino que fue Gohan y los demás, pero se pasa no tenia que golpearlo tanto

Videl se va de ahí muy molesta hasta el lugar donde se encuentra Gohan con sus amigos

Videl: Óyeme animal, no tenias que golpear tanto a Shapner por que me beso una vez

Gohan: ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso te interesa tanto ese idiota?

Videl: No me saques otra cosa, ¿ya sabes que esta muy grave por la golpiza que le diste?

Gohan: No me importa, se lo tenia bien merecido

Videl: Eres un insensible

Gohan: La insensible aquí eres tu, esa golpiza que le di a el es poco comparado con el dolor que tu me causaste a mi

Videl: Ya te dije que el me beso a la fuerza yo no quería, además el puede morir por lo que le hiciste y tu no

Gohan: Ya cállate si no quieres que te pase lo mismo que a el

Videl se callo al escucharlo decir eso

Gohan: Ay sabes que, ya no te quiero seguir viendo por que no valla a ser que pierda el control

Gohan se va de ahí y Videl hace lo mismo al no tener ya nada mas que hacer ahí

Goku: Nunca había visto a Gohan tan agresivo

Goten: Yo tampoco

Trunks: Es comprensible

Vegeta: Si a mi me hubiera pasado lo mismo que a el yo hubiera echo lo mismo, pero que bueno que no me paso a mi

Goku: Si pobre Gohan

Al día siguiente

Trunks: Oye Pan

Pan: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Tráeme los libros de historia de mi habitación y te apuras

Pan: Ya voy

Trunks: Pero no te vallas a robar nada

Pan: ¿Me viste cara de ratera o que?

Trunks: Es que a los sirvientes siempre les da por robarle a los patrones

Pan: Pero yo no así que no me insultes

Trunks: No me hables de tu, de ahora en adelante me vas a llamar mi señor todo poderoso Trunks, haber dilo

Pan: Mi señor todo poderoso Trunks

Trunks: Esta bien pero ya ve por lo que te pedí

Pan: Si ya voy

Trunks: así no se dice haber dilo de nuevo

Pan: Si mi señor todo poderoso Trunks

Trunks: Ahora si ya puedes irte

Pan se va y cuando regresa con los libros

Pan: Aquí están los libros

Trunks: Se te olvido algo

Pan: Ash, mi señor todo poderoso Trunks

Trunks: Y ya no quiero que se te olvide

Pan: No mi señor todo poderoso Trunks

Trunks: Mira te dije que trajeras mis libros para que me hicieras la tarea

Pan: ¿Me vas a poner a hacer tus tareas? 

Trunks: Si y no me grites, discúlpate

Pan: Perdón

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del internado, Gohan va caminando por el pasillo cuando alguien le habla

Videl: Gohan

Gohan la ignora y sigue caminando

Videl: Gohan espera, quiero hablar contigo

Gohan no se detiene y sigue caminando pero Videl lo agarra del brazo deteniéndolo

Gohan: ¿Qué quieres?, ¿No te quedo claro que no quería que te me volvieras a acercar?

Videl: Pues no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me creas

Gohan: Pues te vas a cansar por que yo nunca te voy a creer

Videl: Si se trata de convencerte nunca me voy a cansar por que yo te amo

Gohan: Pues no me amabas tanto cuando te besabas con ese

Videl: ¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que yo no lo bese?, el me beso a la fuerza por que yo no le hacia caso

Gohan: Tu que dijiste, a horita convenzo a este tonto con unas cuantas palabritas y poniendo mi cara de yo no fui, pues no y ya déjame en paz

Gohan se va caminando

Videl: (Gritando) Pues no te voy a dejar en paz hasta que me creas

En otro lugar del internado, se encuentra Trunks con sus amigos

Trunks: Pan ve y tráenos unos refrescos para todos

Pan: Esta bien

Pan se va y ya que vuelve con los refrescos

Pan: Aquí están sus refrescos

Trunks: ¿Pero que te pasa estas loca o que?, ¿Acaso nos quieres matar?

Pan: ¿Y ahora que?

Trunks: Pues que estos refrescos son normales y nosotros tomamos Light

Pan: Pues yo no sabia

Trunks: Deberías saberlo

Pan: ¿Y ahora que hago?

Trunks: ¿Eres tonta o que? Pues ve y cámbialos 

Pan: Ya voy, pero no me tenias que insultar

Trunks: Yo te puedo insultar las veces que yo quiera para eso eres mi criada

Pan: Óyeme no

Trunks: ¿No que?, por si no lo recuerdas yo le puede decir a todos que hicimos el amor, ay perdón no te deje terminar ¿qué decías?

Pan: (Enojada) Nada

Trunks: Ándale pues ya vete

Ya que vuelve con los refrescos Light

Trunks: Ya que estas ahí parada sirve de algo y amárrame los cordones de los tenis que se me acaban de desamarrar

Pan se agacha y se los amarra con todo el coraje del mundo, ya que termina

Trunks: Pero ya cálmate que te va a dar un infarto y luego quien mejor que tu para hacerme los mandados

Pan: .............

Trunks: ¿Qué ya te quedaste muda?, ya se es que de lo guapo que soy te quedaste muda de la impresión que te causo, suelo tener ese efecto en las chicas

Pan: .............

Trunks: Esta bien si quieres no hables pero ven conmigo

Pan: ¿a dónde?

Trunks: Ahora si ¿verdad?

Pan: ¿a dónde vamos?

Trunks: A mi habitación

Pan: ¿Para que?

Trunks: Para que la limpies

Pan: ¿Y tu a que vas?

Trunks: A descansar mientras tu limpias, si no tienes alguna objeción vamos y si la tienes no me importa

Los dos se van de ahí y cuando llegan a la habitación de Trunks (Ey un momento ¿dónde quedaron los demás?, ¿qué no se suponía que Trunks estaba con ellos? O_ó pues sabrá dios)

Trunks: Bienvenida a mi humilde y linda morada

Pan: Si, sobre todo humilde, pero que cochinero tienes

Trunks: Es que te lo estaba reservando para que tu lo limpiaras

Pan: (sarcástica) Pero que atento y amable eres

Trunks: Ya lo se, no me lo ocupas decir

Trunks se acuesta en la cama

Trunks: Yo descanso mientras te veo en acción, puedes comenzar

Pan: ¿Por donde empiezo?

Trunks: Por donde desees, por hoy mi habitación es toda tuya

Pan: (Sarcástica) Gracias, ¿cómo le puedo pagar por tan generoso gesto de su parte?

Trunks: No se, ya veré como

Pan: ¬_¬

Pan comienza a limpiar y ya cuando termina

Trunks: Que rápida eres, se nota que tienes practica en estas cosas

Pan: ¿Es un halago o un insulto?

Trunks: No se, tómalo como quieras

Trunks se levanta de la cama y se acerca a Pan

Trunks: Oye Pan ¿por qué usas las faldas largas si tienes las piernas bonitas?

Trunks le agarra la falda y se la comienza a subir pero Pan lo detiene molesta y se aleja

Pan: Óyeme no tienes el derecho de hacer eso

Trunks: Por que te enojas si no es la primera vez que te las veo ¿o no te acuerdas?, ah se me olvidaba no te acuerdas pobrecita de ti, por primera vez llegaste a algo conmigo y no te acuerdas y si que llegaste a algo

Pan: Pues ni tan pobrecita

Trunks: Para que veas que no soy tan malo como tu crees, te puedo refrescar la memoria

Pan: No gracias prefiero quedarme con la idea de que eres malo

Trunks se acerca mas a Pan

Trunks: ¿Enserio no quieres que te refresque la memoria?, ¿No quieres que te haga recordar todo lo que paso?, todo lo que te hice

Trunks acerca sus labios a los de ella y la besa en la boca apasionadamente, mientras que con su mano izquierda toca sus pechos y con la mano derecha toca sus muslos, Trunks separa un poco su boca de la de ella para respirar y le dice

Trunks: Pero contéstame, ¿si o no?

Pan apenas podía hablar de lo impresionada y piñada que estaba

Pan: Si

Trunks sonríe con su sonrisa maliciosa y se acerca su rostro de nuevo para volverla a besar, mientras que Pan solo cierra los ojos preparándose para el beso pero Trunks se aleja a ultima hora

Trunks: Mejor no

Pan abre los ojos rápidamente al oírlo

Pan: Pero ¿por qué no?

Trunks: Ya me arrepentí

Pan: Otra vez jugaste conmigo y yo caí como estúpida

Trunks: No te culpes, la culpa es mía por ser tan apuesto, que le vamos a hacer soy irresistible

Pan: Te odio

Pan sale corriendo de la habitación

Trunks: Parece que se enojo, ay pobrecita se ah de haber echo ilusiones conmigo, pero no lo puedo evitar todas me quieren

Ya en la noche, Gohan se disponía a dormir cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta, Gohan va a abrir

Gohan: ¿tu otra vez?, creí decirte que me dejaras en paz

Videl: Y yo te dije que no te iba a dejar en paz hasta que me creyeras

Videl entra a la habitación

Gohan: ¿Quién te dijo a ti que podías entrar?

Videl: Yo solita

Gohan cierra la puerta para que no los vean

Gohan: Esta bien, ¿qué quieres? Y apúrate que ya me quiero dormir

Videl: Lo que quiero es que vuelvas conmigo

Gohan: ¿Y nomás por que tu quieres voy a volver contigo?

Videl: Pues no pero por favor regresa conmigo

Gohan: ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo?

Videl: Por que no puedo vivir sin ti

Gohan: No quiero, no estoy dispuesto a que me vuelvas a engañar

Videl: Yo no te engañe

Gohan: No te creo

Videl: Como dijiste hace rato que nada mas te quiero convencer con palabras, ¿qué quieres que haga para que me creas?

Gohan: Pues con nada que hagas me puedes convencer

Gohan se acerca a su cama y se acuesta

Gohan: Y ya vete que me quiero dormir

Videl: Por favor Gohan, pídeme lo que sea pero regresa conmigo

De pronto a Gohan se le prende el foco y pone una cara maliciosa

Videl: (Pensando) No me gusta nadita la cara que puso, pero ni modo si lo quiero recuperar tengo que hacer lo que me pida

Gohan: Tendrá que hacer lo que le voy a pedir si en verdad me quiere (Hablándole a Videl) ¿Estas dispuesta a hacer lo que yo quiera?

Videl: Si

Gohan: ¿Cualquier cosa?

Videl: Si

Gohan: Pues entonces quítate la ropa

Videl: ¿Qué?

Continuara...


	6. Capitulo 06

Orange Star High School Por: Ai-chan Capitulo 6 

Gohan: ¿Aras cualquier cosa que te pida?

Videl: Si

Gohan: Pues entonces, quítate la ropa

Videl: ¿Qué?, ¿La ropa?

Gohan: Si no quieres te puedes ir, yo no te obligo a nada

Videl: Esta bien, por ti estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa

Videl comienza a quitarse la ropa, comienza primero por el saco, después le sigue por la blusa de abajo quedando cubierta de la cintura para arriba solo por el sostén, después le sigue con la falda y queda solamente cubierta con su ropa interior pero titubea un poco para seguir

Gohan: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Ya te arrepentiste?

Videl: ............

Gohan: Esta bien si no quieres no sigas, pero yo entenderé que no me quieres

Videl: No, voy a seguir

Videl se quita el sostén y deja desnudo su pecho, Gohan aunque lo disimulaba estaba muy emocionado y ansioso por lo que estaba viendo, por que aunque estaba enojado con Videl y no quería regresar con ella, el todavía la amaba y mucho, Videl se quita la ultima prenda que traía puesta y queda totalmente desnuda, ella aunque amaba a Gohan le daba mucha vergüenza el estar así frente a el, Gohan por su parte estaba maravillado por lo que estaban viendo sus ojos

Videl: Gohan

Gohan no contesta por que estaba lelo viéndola

Videl: Gohan

Gohan por fin sale de su transe

Gohan: ¿Qué?

Videl: ¿Y ahora que?, no pensaras que me voy a quedar toda la noche parada aquí

Gohan: Claro que no, para eso esta mi cama

Videl al oír eso ya se imaginaba lo que seguía

Gohan: Ven acércate

Videl se acerca y se queda parada a un lado de la cama

Gohan: Acuéstate

Ella lo obedece y se acuesta a un lado de el, el cual se pone sobre ella

Gohan: ¿Quieres seguir con esto?

Videl solo asiente con la cabeza

Gohan: ¿estas segura?, por que luego no quiero que te arrepientas ni que me eches la culpa

Videl: Si, estoy segura

Gohan la besa suavemente en los labios el cual después de unos momentos se va volviendo mas salvaje, después de hacer esto Gohan se levanta un poco para quitarse la camisa y lo demás de la ropa ya echo esto se vuelve a colocar sobre Videl para después comenzar a besarle el cuello, ella deja salir unos pequeños sonidos de placer por la acción de Gohan el cual sigue con su recorrido bajando hasta su pecho y comienza a besar uno de sus senos y con una de sus manos acaricia el otro, después de un momento de hacer esto, baja su mano y acaricia su piernas haciendo que Videl se excite aun mas, después sigue besándola pero ahora por su vientre llegando hasta sus piernas, ya que hizo esto la vuelve a besar en la boca y la caricia con las manos por todos lados

Videl: Ya Gohan, entra en mi

Gohan: Ya voy, no seas impaciente

Después de decir esto Gohan se prepara para entrar en ella, antes esto Videl abre las piernas, Gohan se coloca entre ellas y entra en ella suavemente al hacer esto Videl deja escapar sonido fuertes

Gohan: (Hablando agitadamente) No grites tanto que se pueden dar cuenta

Videl se aguanta un poco para no gritar

Gohan: Videl cambiemos de posición

Videl: Esta bien

Ahora Gohan se puso debajo y Videl arriba, al acomodarse nuevamente siguen con su movimiento de adelante hacia atrás. Después de unas horas ya que terminaron de hacer sus cosas, los dos están acostados descansando, Videl se encuentra descansando sobre el pecho de Gohan y este la esta abrazando

Videl: ¿Y ahora si me crees?

Gohan: Tal vez, no estoy totalmente convencido todavía

Videl se levanta un poco al escucharlo

Videl: ¿Qué?, ¿Todavía no estas convencido?, después de lo que acabo de hacer para demostrarte que te amo

Gohan: No te creas, era una broma, claro que te creo y estoy seguro de que me amas

Videl: Pues que bromitas haces, ya me habías asustado

Videl se vuelve a acostar abrazando a Gohan

Videl: Oye Gohan estoy algo adolorida

Gohan: Es normal por haber sido tu primera vez

Videl: ¿Y tu ya lo habías hecho antes?

Gohan: No, también fue mi primera vez

Videl: ¿Y como sabes tanto de esto?

Gohan: Es que yo veo la televisión

Videl: Aaaaaah, yo también la veo pero no eso

Gohan: Pues tu no pero yo si

Videl: Estoy muy cansada

Gohan: Yo también, ya hay que dormirnos por que mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano

Videl: Si, buenas noches, que duermas bien

Gohan: Después de esto claro que voy a dormir bien, buenas noches

Al día siguiente, Gohan y Videl llegan agarrados de la mano y muy sonrientes (así - ^_^), todos sus amigos al verlos quedan muy sorprendidos

Vegeta: Gohan ven

Gohan se acerca a sus amigos y Videl a sus amigas

Gohan: ¿Qué quieren?

Vegeta: No que ya no ibas a perdonar a Videl por lo que te hizo

Trunks: ¿Qué ya te convenció tan rápido?

Gohan: Pero no me convenció tan fácil

Goku: ¿Y como te convenció?

Gohan: No se imaginan, ella estuvo anoche en mi habitación

Goten: ¿Hicieron el amor?

Gohan: Si ^_^

Goku: ¿Y como acepto hacer eso?

Vegeta: ¿La obligaste?

Gohan: No exactamente

Trunks: ¿Entonces como?

Gohan: Ella me dijo que haría cualquier cosa que yo le pidiera para que le creyera  y pues yo le pedí eso y ella acepto

Mientras tanto con las chicas

Bulma: ¿Y que paso Videl ya te perdono Gohan?

Videl: Si

Bra: ¿Y como le hiciste?

Videl: No fue muy fácil pero lo logre

Marron: ¿Y como?

Videl: Pues anoche fui a su habitación y le dije que yo aria lo que el me pidiera con tal de que me creyera y pues hice lo que el me pidió

Milk: ¿Y que te pidió exactamente?

Videl: Pues, hicimos el amor

Bulma: ¿Qué?, ¿lo hicieron?

Videl: Si, lo hice para que volviera conmigo

Milk: Pues si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar hubiera echo lo mismo y además de que Gohan no esta nada mal

En ese momento entra el profesor al salón de clases y todos se sientan en su lugar

Profesor: Muchachos le quiero avisar que mañana nos iremos de campamento al bosque, así que vallan alistando todas sus cosas para ir

Bra: ¿Al bosque?, pero aya hay muchos bichos asquerosos

Marron: Si que asco

Bulma: además a mi me da mucho miedo el bosque de noche

Vegeta: No te preocupes por eso, si quieres yo te cuido

Bulma: jump, ya me imagino tus cuidaditas ¬_¬

Bra: Pues yo no quiero ir, odio el bosque

Profesor: Pues el que no valla, va a reprobar este semestre

Marron: Eso no es justo

Profesor: Pues no me importa, el que no valla reprueba

Ya mas tarde en la noche, Bra entra en la habitación de Bulma

Bra: ¿Ya terminaste de alistar lo que vas a llevar mañana?

Bulma: Ya casi, me faltas unas cuantas cosas, ¿tu ya alistaste todo?

Bra: Si, pero que injusticia yo no quiero ir a ese mugroso lugar, de seguro ah de haber muchos insectos asquerosos, que asco 

Bulma: Si que asco, además a mi me da mucho miedo de noche, yo no quiero ir T_T

Bra: Yo tampoco pero tenemos que ir sino reprobamos

Bulma: Ya se T_T

Bra: Aunque dijeron que no lleváramos nada de televisiones y esas cosas, yo si me voy a llevar una televisión por si me llego a aburrir

Bulma: Y yo un celular no me quiero quedar incomunicada, que tal si llega a pasar algo mejor no me arriesgo

Bra: Lo bueno es que van los chicos con eso de que son muy fuertes nos pueden servir mucho en un caso de emergencia

Al día siguiente en la mañana

Profesor: ¿Ya están listos todos?

Todos: Si

Profesor: ¿No falta nadie?

Nadie: No, aquí estoy

Profesor: Esta bien, entonces suban todos al camión, ya que todos subieron, Vegeta se sentó con Bulma, Bra con Goten, Gohan con Videl, Goku con Milk, Marron sola por que Trunks hizo una para antes de sentarse con ella

Trunks: Hola Panecita, ¿cómo la has pasado este poco tiempo sin mi?

Pan: De maravilla

Trunks: No te hagas la que no me extraño por que no te creo, ¿qué no te acuerdas del otro día que me decías (Trunks arremedando a Pan) Si, quiero que me recuerdes lo que paso entre nosotros

Pan: Ya cállate y deja de molestarme

Marron: (Gritándole a Trunks) Amor ya ven a sentarte conmigo

Pan: Ándale vete te esta llamando tu noviecita

Trunks: ¿Estas celosa?

Pan: No, estoy desesperada por que te vallas

Trunks: ¿Por qué?, a ya se, es que si me quedo un momento mas me vas a brincar encima pidiéndome que te recuerde todo lo que paso con lujo de detalle

Pan: No, por que te odio y no te soporto

Trunks: Recuerda que dicen que del odio al amor ay solo un paso

Pan: ¿Y tu te crees todo lo que dicen?

Trunks: No, lo se por experiencia

Pan: Acaso ya te ah pasado

Trunks: Si, contigo

Pan: Ay no seas payaso

Trunks: ¿qué acaso estas ciega o que?, yo no soy payaso, yo soy un galán de televisión

Pan: Si tu como no

Trunks: Bueno ya me voy por que hay otra chica esperándome, dile adiós a tu amor imposible

Trunks se va y ya que se sienta con Marron

Marron: ¿Qué tanto hacías con esa?

Trunks: Solo la estaba molestando

Marron: Como que ya es mucho el tiempo que le dedicas a esa

Trunks: ¿Estas celosa de Pan? o.ó no deberías por que eres mejor que ella 

Marron: Eso ya lo se no ocupas decírmelo

Mas tarde ya que llegan al bosque donde van a acampar

Profesor: Muchachos cada tienda de campaña es para dos personas y para acomodarlos hicimos un sorteo y así quedaron: Vegeta con Goten, Goku con Gohan, Trunks con Kenshin, Bulma con Bra, Milk con Videl, Marron con Kaoru, Pan con Megumi y así siguió diciendo quien quedaba con quien hasta que termino

Profesor: Y ya que cada quien sabe con quien quedo apúrense a poner sus tiendas de campaña que no tarda mucho en que obscurezca

Trunks: ¿Kenshin?, ¿y quien es Kenshin?

Un chico de estatura un poco baja, con el cabello color rojo y largo agarrado en una cola baja y con una cicatriz en la cara en forma de equis se le acerca a Trunks y le dice

Kenshin: Hola, yo soy Kenshin mucho gusto ^_^

Trunks: ¿Tu eres Kenshin?, valla no te conocía y eso que vamos en el mismo salón

Kenshin: Es que como tu siempre andas en tus cosas nunca nos pelas a los demás

Trunks: Pues eso si es cierto

Por su parte Marron

Marron: ¿Kaoru?, ¿y quien es Kaoru? 

Una chica de cabello color negro azulado que lo trae agarrado en una cola alta se acerca a Marron y le dice

Kaoru: Hola, yo soy Kaoru mucho gusto ^_^

Marron: ¿Tu eres Kaoru?, valla no te conocía y eso que vamos en el mismo salón

Kaoru: Es que como tu siempre andas con tus cosas nunca nos pelas a los demás

Marron: Pues eso si es cierto

Mientras tanto con Bra

Bra: ¿Qué?, ¿nosotras las vamos a poner? No manches

Bulma: Vegeta nos ayudas a poner la tienda de campaña que nosotras no sabemos como

Vegeta: Claro, por ti lo hago con gusto preciosa

Bulma: Gracias

Y así todos pusieron sus tiendas de campaña, Vegeta y Goten les ayudaron a Bulma y Bra, Gohan y Goku a Videl y Milk, Trunks y Kenshin a Marron y Kaoru

Trunks: Oye Kenshin ¿A ti te gusta Kaoru verdad?

Kenshin: (Nervioso) o///o ¿Oro? ¿por qué lo dice?

Trunks: Por que cuando les estábamos ayudando a poner la tienda de campaña me fije que te le quedabas viendo como menzo a Kaoru, se te nota a leguas que te gusta

Kenshin: Pues la verdad si

Trunks: ¿Y por que no le dices que si quiere ser tu novia?

Trunks: Es que no creo que yo le guste

Trunks: ¿Y por que no?, no eres tan feo, hasta eso te ves algo galancillo, no tanto como yo claro esta, pero si estas decente, ¿oye no te quieres integrar a nuestro grupo? (Ey no estén pensando otra cosa de Trunks el es muy hombre, lo que pasa es que el si es objetivo y no es de esos hombres acomplejado que no pueden opinar de cómo es otro hombre físicamente por que si dicen eso ya son jotos ¬_¬ ni al caso eh el es muy macho, que acaso no se nota, no lo duden nunca ò_ó esto fue para los que lo dudaron jump ¬_¬)

Kenshin: ¿A su grupo?, ¿y tu crees que los demás me acepten?

Trunks: Yo creo que si, vamos para presentártelos y decirles 

Kenshin: Esta bien

Trunks se lleva a Kenshin con los demás

Trunks: ¿Y que les parece chicos?, ¿lo aceptan en nuestro grupo?

Vegeta: Espera deja nos reunimos a platicarlo

Todos se ponen en bolita (bolita, bolita XD) menos Kenshin para decidir, ya que terminan

Vegeta: Por mayoría de votos, hemos decidido que si te unes al grupo

Kenshin: Que bien, gracias ^_^

Vegeta: No nos des las gracias, te aceptamos por que tienes la presencia para unirte al grupo no a cualquiera aceptamos

Mientras tanto con Marron y Kaoru

Marron: Oye Kaoru, ¿a ti te gusta Kenshin verdad?

Kaoru: (Nerviosa) o///o ¿Qué?,¿por qué lo dices?

Marron: Si se te nota a leguas te le quedas viendo como menza 

Kaoru: Pues la verdad si

Marron: ¿Y por que no se lo dices?

Kaoru: Es que no creo que yo le guste 

Marron: ¿Por qué?

Kaoru: Es que al parecer le gusta Megumi por que a cada rato los veo juntos 

Marron: ¿Megumi?, ¿es esa que quedo junto a la machorra?

Kaoru: Si

Marron: Pero si tu eres mas bonita

Kaoru: ¿Tu crees?

Marron: Si, oye se me acaba de ocurrí algo

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Marron: ¿Por qué no te unes a nuestro grupo?, te ves de nuestro tipo, encajas perfectamente en nuestro grupo

Kaoru: ¿Y tu crees que las demás me acepten?

Marron: Si te acepte yo por supuesto que las demás también, vamos a decirles

Marron se lleva a Kaoru con las demás

Marron: ¿Y que les parece chicas?, ¿la aceptan en nuestro grupo?

Bulma: No se, ¿ustedes que opinan chicas?

Videl: Pues se ve bien

Bra: Si es muy bonita

Milk: Y no se ve corriente

Bulma: Pues levanten la mano la que acepte

Todas levantan la mano

Bulma: Pues viendo que todas te aceptamos ya estas en nuestro grupo

Kaoru: Que padre, gracias chicas ^_^

Bulma: No nos des la gracias, te aceptamos por que tienes la presencia para estar en nuestro grupo

Mas tarde en la noche todos estaban reunidos sentados alrededor de una fogata contando historias de terror, por lo cual Bulma esta muy asustada

Vegeta: Ahora me toca contar uno a mi

Bulma: Si pero no cuentes uno muy feo que me da mucho miedo

Vegeta: Esta bien, era una vez en un planeta lejano que se llamaba Vejita y su rey me contaron que era muy apuesto y de gran dominio hacia los demás y era el mas fuerte de todos, tenia un hermano que se llama Kakarotto 

Goku: ¿Igual que yo?

Bulma: Pero si tu te llamas Goku ¿no?

Goku: Si, pero así me dice Vegeta

Bulma: ¿Por qué?

Goku: Por que...mmm... ¿por qué?... no se... ¿por qué Vegeta?

Vegeta: Pues hasta eso yo tampoco lo se, solo me nació decirte así...¿por qué será?

Bra: Pues quien sabe, pero anda sigue con la historia?

Vegeta: Ah si ¿en que me quede?

Goten: En que el rey del planeta tenia a un hermano que se llama Kakarotto

Vegeta: Ah si, y en el cuarto de Kakarotto se aparece un fantasma que decía: Soy el hombre de los huevos verdes y este fantasma desaparecia nomás le contestabas, Hao que tener, yo tenerlos prietos, pero con el paso del tiempo este fantasma se aburrio de estar en este planeta por que no le podia hacer nada a nadie, por que ya sabían su clave y un día decidio irse de ahí y se fue al planeta tierra y desde entonces se la lleva molestando y matando a los estudiantes que van de campamento a los bosques

Bulma: (Temblando) ¿pero que no se sabían la clave para detenerlo?

Vegeta: Si pero es que al viajar del planeta Vejita al planeta tierra paso por el sol y por eso obtuvo muchos poderes y esa clave dejo de funcionar contra el y por eso nunca lo han podido detener

Bulma: Aaaaaaah ya cállate, que me da mucho miedo T_T y eso no es cierto son mentiras tuyas

Vegeta: No se, unos dicen que si es cierto y otros dicen que no, así que no se sabe, yo que tu me cuidaba cuando me fuera a dormir

Bulma: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah T_T tengo miedo

Vegeta: Pues en la noche si escuchas algún sonido extraño ve conmigo y yo te cuido

Bulma: ¿Y que dijiste? Esta tonta ya callo, pues no y eso han de ser puras mentiras tuyas para asustarme

Vegeta: Pues aya tu, no me creas y si te pasa algo yo no voy a tener la culpa, bueno pues ya vamos a dormirnos no nos valla a salir el hombre de lo huevos verdes

Todos se van a sus respectivas tiendas de campaña para dormirse

Vegeta: Oye Goten ¿Me haces un favor? 

Goten: Si, ¿cuál?

Vegeta: ¿Podrías ir a la tienda de campaña de Bulma y Bra, y por fuera haces ruido para asustar a Bulma y que venga corriendo conmigo?, y así de paso tu te quedas con Bra

Goten: Si, es una buena idea

Vegeta: Pero asegúrate de que cuando hagas eso Bulma este sola

Goten: Si, yo me encargo de eso

Goten se va de ahí. Mientras tanto con Bulma y Bra

Bra: Ya cálmate Bulma

Bulma: No puedo, tengo mucho miedo T_T

Bra: No va a pasar nada, a horita vengo voy por un poco de agua, es que tengo mucha sed

Bulma: No te vallas, no me dejes sola T_T

Bra: A horita vengo, no te va a pasar nada

Bra se va dejando sola a Bulma, Goten ve que Bra se va

Goten: Esta es mi oportunidad

Goten comienza a hacer ruidos

Goten: Soy el hombre de los huevos verdes y vengo por ti

Bulma: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Bulma sale corriendo muy asustada y va con Vegeta, ya que llega a su tienda de campaña se mete y en cuanto ve a Vegeta lo abraza

Vegeta: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿qué tienes?

Bulma que apenas puede hablar del susto

Bulma: Es que oí al hombre de lo huevos verdes y decía que venia por mi

Vegeta: Ya cálmate, conmigo no te va a pasar nada, el solo agarra a las personas solas

Bulma: ¿Y Bra? Me fui y ella va a regresar a aya y el fantasma la va a agarrar, tenemos que ir a ayudarla

Vegeta: No, no te preocupes por Bra, Goten fue para aya y de seguro ya esta con ella, tu quédate aquí conmigo

Bulma: Esta bien, gracias Vegeta por estar conmigo y ayudarme

Vegeta: (Pensando) Ja, ja, el susto que se pego, realmente se creyó todo, que ingenua es, pues yo creo que nada mas en ese sentido por que en lo demás no es nadita ingenua, que raro

Mientras tanto con Trunks y Kenshin

Trunks: Oye Kenshin, si quieres yo te ayudo a que conquiste a Kaoru

Kenshin: ¿En serio?, ¿y como?

Trunks: Pues yo a horita voy a ir a la tienda de campaña de Marron y Kaoru y yo me voy a quedar ahí con Marron y como Kaoru nos va a estorbar, entre Marron y yo la convencemos de que se venga aquí contigo, ¿qué te parece?

Kenshin: Pues muy bien, pero no se que voy a hacer con ella aquí

Trunks: Pues tu actúa normal, vas a ver que ella va a caer solita

Kenshin: ¿Tu cree?

Trunks: Claro, tu confía en mi

Kenshin: Esta bien

Trunks: Bueno ya me voy

Trunks se va pero llega primero a la tienda de campaña de Pan, Pero espera un poco a que Megumi salga y ya que sale (Que casualidad ¬_¬) Trunks no pierde la oportunidad para y se acerca para entrar, primero se asoma hacia adentro para ver si esta Pan y la ve que esta acostada boca arriba ya dormida, entonces aprovecha la oportunidad, entra a la tienda y se coloca arriba de pan para después darle un beso en los labios la cual despierta al sentirlo

Trunks: Hola panecita 

Pan: ¿qué haces?, quítate de encima de mi

Trunks: ¿Estabas soñando conmigo?

Pan: No, y si así fuera no fuera sueño sino pesadilla

Trunks: Ya sabia que me querías pero no sabia que tanto así

Pan: quítate de encima

Trunks: No me digas que no te gusta que estemos así

Pan: No, no me gusta

Trunks: Eso lo vamos a ver

Trunks comienza a tocar a Pan por todos lados

Pan: No me toques, déjame en paz

Trunks la comienza a besar en el cuello y por todas partes, Pan trata de luchar para soltarse, pero después de un rato de que Trunks la esta besando deja de resistirse y se deja llevar, Trunks le dice al oído

Trunks: Por mas que te quieras resistir nunca los vas a lograr, siempre caes a mis pies

Pan: Si ya se soy una tonta por no poder resistirme

Trunks: Tu eres como un corderito y yo soy el lobo que te quiere comer, estas indefensa ante mi

Pan: Si, cómeme

Trunks acerca su mano a la blusa de Pan y comienza a desabotonarle la blusa dejándole el pecho descubierto, después le desabrocha el sostén pudiendo ver así los senos de Pan, inmediatamente depuse acerca su boca a ellos y comienza a lamerlos suavemente ante esto Pan comienza a excitarse y a producir sonidos de excitación, pero en ese momento llega Megumi y los cacha en plena acción

Megumi: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? (Que no ve la muy soquete ¬_¬)

Trunks al escucharla se levanta un poco y Pan se cubre nuevamente con la blusa

Trunks: Nada, solo estábamos jugando

Trunks se pone de pie para irse

Trunks: Ni modo Panecita, lastima hoy tampoco se te hizo, luego seguimos jugando, cuando vuelva a tener hambre por que por la interrupción ya se me quito, nos vemos ^_~

Trunks se va de ahí después de decir eso

Megumi: ¿Qué estaba pasando Pan? (Y dale con lo mismo la muy tarada ¬_¬)

Pan: Nada solo estaba jugando conmigo otra vez

Megumi: ¿Y por que se lo permites?

Pan: Por que soy una tonta que no me puedo resistir a el, además ya estoy acostumbrada

Mientras tanto, Bra regresa a su tienda de campaña y ve a Goten ahí

Bra: ¿Pero tu que haces aquí?, ¿y dónde esta Bulma?

Goten: Es que ella se fue con Vegeta y yo para no estorbar me vine para acá, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?, por que Bulma se va a quedar con Vegeta

Bra: Esta bien, pero te comportas

Goten: Si, palabra de niño explorador ¿recuerdas?

Bra: Si

Ahora vamos con Goku y Gohan

Gohan: Yo a horita vuelvo voy con Videl

Goku: ¿Y me vas a dejar solo?

Gohan: ¿No me digas que te da miedo quedarte solo?

Goku: Claro que no, es solo que no me gusta estar solo

Gohan: Tal vez al rato vuelva no te aseguro nada

Goku: Esta bien, adiós

Gohan se va y llega a la tienda de campaña de Videl y Milk

Videl: ¿Qué haces aquí Gohan?

Gohan: Es que te quería ver, ¿me puedo quedar contigo?

Videl: Pero aquí esta Milk

Milk: Oye Gohan, ¿Goku se quedo solo?

Gohan: Si, ¿por qué?

Milk: Pues yo me voy con el, así se quedan ustedes dos solos

Gohan: Perfecto y así le haces compañía a Goku que al parecer le da miedo quedarse solo

Milk: No te preocupes, yo a horita le quito el miedo

Milk se va de ahí y van con Goku, ya que llega entra a la tienda de campaña

Milk: Hola Goku

Goku: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh

Milk: ¿Qué te pasa Goku?

Goku: (Asustado) Ah eres tu, me pegaste un buen susto

Milk: ¿Por qué?, ¿tenias miedo?

Goku: Claro que no, es solo que me agarraste de sorpresa, ¿pero tu que haces aquí?

Milk: Es que como Gohan fue con Videl yo me viene para acá para no estorbar y pensé que nosotros dos nos podíamos entretener juntos

Goku: ¿Y haciendo que?

Milk: Tu sabes a que me refiero

Goku: No se explícame por que no te entiendo

Milk: A horita te explico

Milk abraza a Goku y lo besa salvajemente un rato después ya que se separan

Goku: Aaaaaa ya te entendí, pero ¿enserio lo quieres hacer?

Milk: Claro que si, si ya llevo rato queriéndolo hacer contigo pero tu nunca me decías nada y por eso te lo dijo horita por que ya me arte

Goku: Pues yo no sabia que tu lo quisieras hacer

Milk: Ya basta de tanta platica

Milk vuelve a abrazar y besar a Goku

Regresando con Trunks el cual llega hasta la tienda de campaña de Marron y Kaoru y entra en ella

Trunks: Ya llego por quien lloraban

Marron: Pues ya te habías tardado, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

Trunks: andaba por ahí dando un paseo

Marron: Oye Kaoru, Trunks y yo queremos estar solos un rato, ¿nos podrías dejar solos?

Kaoru: ¿Pero yo a donde voy a ir?

Trunks: Puedes irte a mi tienda de campaña con Kenshin

Kaoru: o///o con Kenshin, pero me da pena

Marron: Anda ve con el, así aprovechas para conquistarlo

Trunks: Si ve con el

Kaoru: Esta bien v///v 

Kaoru se va y llega a la tienda de campaña donde se encuentra Kenshin entrando en ella 

Kaoru: o///o Hola Kenshin 

Kenshin: Hola Kaoru ^///^

Kaoru: ¿Me puedo quedar aquí?, es que Trunks fue a mi tienda de campaña y quería quedarse solo con Marron y como yo estaba estorbando ahí me dijeron que me viniera para acá

Kenshin: Por mi no hay problema ^_^

Kaoru: Gracias

Los dos se quedan callados unos momento y de lo penosos que son se sentaron dándose la espalda para no verse a la cara

Kaoru: (Pensando) Tengo que decírselo esta es mi oportunidad, ¿pero si yo no le gusto y la que le gusta es Megumi?, pero eso no lo voy a saber hasta que se lo pregunte, pero me da mucha vergüenza 

Kaoru lo observa de reojo y ve que esta sentado dándole la espalda, al ver esto se voltea viéndole la espalda

Kaoru: (Pensando) debo hacerlo es ahora o nunca

Kenshin: (Pensando) Trunks me dijo que esperara un poco y ella sola me iba a decir que me quiere, pero ¿y si no lo hace?, no me puedo quedar aquí solo esperando a que ella se decida, tal vez eso nunca llegue a pasar, por que no estoy seguro de gustarle, algo tengo que hacer, esta bien seré yo el que de el primer paso, si no le gusto ni modo pero no me quedare con la duda

De pronto Kenshin voltea rápidamente con los ojos cerrados y estira su brazo para agarrar del Hombro a Kaoru, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al no sentir el hombro de Kaoru en su mano sino en cambio algo mas delicado y redondo

Kenshin: (Pensando) ¿Oro? 

Kenshin al sentir esto Abre los ojos para ver de que se trata

Kenshin: O_O ups

Kaoru: u_ú eres un... eres un

Kenshin: Eh... espera Kaoru no es lo que piensas, fue un accidente

Kaoru: PERVERTIDO

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, mas bien de gritar eso Kaoru le da una cachetada a Kenshin 

Kaoru: Y no te me vuelvas a acercar depravado ò_ó

Kenshin: (Con el cachete hinchado) Pero Kaoru yo no quise hacer eso, fue un accidente

Kaoru: No te creo ¬_¬

Kenshin: ó_ò

Kaoru: Ni aunque me pongas esa cara te voy a creer, así que tu vete a tu lado a dormirte y yo al mío

Kaoru se va a su lado de la tienda de campaña mas bien al lado de Trunks, y se acuesta a dormir

Kenshin: (Pensando) Soy un tonto, como me pudo haber pasado eso, ahora ya lo arruine todo y Kaoru me cree de lo peor v_v

Al día siguiente muy temprano en la mañana

Profesor: (haciendo ruido) Despierten, despierten todos, bola de holgazanes

Bulma: Ay que es ese escándalo

Vegeta: Parece que es el profesor

Bulma: Si, salgamos

Vegeta y Bulma salen de la tienda de campaña y los demás hacen lo mismo

Bra: Profesor ¿por qué nos levanta tan temprano?

Profesor: Es que hay que aprovechar el día, por que aquí obscurece mas rápido y apúrense a desayunar para empezar con las actividades

Continuara...

Notas de la autora:

Bueno se preguntaran por que metí a Kaoru, Kenshin y Megumi en este fic, pues la verdad ni yo lo se, es solo que se me ocurrió de una y los metí, lo ke hice nomás fue hacer mas bola si de porsi ya son muchos personajes le meto mas -_- bueno ellos no van a ser muy importantes en este fic,  ya que los principales de esta historia son Vegeta y Bulma se supone por que a veces pongo mas a los otros que a ellos tal es el caso de Trunks, no se por que en casi todos mis fics de dragón ball primero empiezo de principal a Vegeta y luego termina como principal Trunks, bueno como esta parte del fic la hice ya hace tiempo cundo andaba con eso de ke me gustaba mucho Ruroni Kenshin  supongo que por eso los metí ya ni me acuerdo por ke fue hace ya buen rato, aparte si se les hace ke el capitulo lo termine como muy cortante es por que no sabia en que acabarlo por que todo esta seguido como lo tengo escrito en mi libreta y no había algo cerca emocionante como para terminarlo ahí así que por eso lo corte en esa parte por que sino se me iba a hacer muy largo el capitulo, y con lo respecto a lo que paso con Trunks y Pan en lo que tengo escrito mi libreta yo no había puesto así pero cuando lo estaba pasando en la compu de pronto se me ocurrió eso, me dije ingesu si le voy a poner ke pase algo mas acá, aunque no se creo me dio cosa cuando lo estaba escribiendo, pobrecito Trunks T_T pero ni modo para ke se mete de actor en caricaturas, luego las fans lo ponemos haciendo cada cosa XD si me encanta Trunks, y porfas perdónenme las ke odian a Pan pero es ke no lo pude evitar, cuando me adentro en las historias ya no me puedo detener, lo echo, hecho esta y no se puede regresar atrás, bueno eso es todo por ahora. Porfas sigan leyendo mi fic y no se olviden de dejarme reviews para saber lo que opinan sobre mis fic si se les hace bueno o malo. ^_^  ****


	7. Capitulo 07

Orange Star High School 

Por: Ai-chan 

Capitulo 7 

Profesor: Es que hay que aprovechar el día, por que aquí obscurece mas rápido y apúrense a desayunar para empezar con las actividades, primeramente vamos a dividir a todos en dos grupos, esto también fue sorteado

Bra: ¿Y eso para que?

Profesor: Para realizar las competencias, cada grupo va a competir para ganar, yo luego les digo las pruebas conforme las vallamos realizando, por lo pronto les voy a decir quien quedo en cada grupo. El equipo rojo esta conformado por: Kenshin, Megumi, Pan, Gohan, Marron, Goten, Vegeta, Angela, Iresa, 18, Ten Shin Han, Chaos y Picoro.

El equipo azul esta conformado por: Goku, Videl, Milk, Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Kaoru, Anin, Boujack, Poperu, Krilin, Yamcha y Lunch.

Bueno, ya que saben quien esta en cada equipo, ustedes elijan a su capitán

Marron: Yo no quiero estar en el mismo equipo que la machorra

Profesor: Los equipos ya están hechos y ya no se pueden cambiar

Después de decir esto, el profesor se retira un poco para que los alumnos elijan a su capitán

Vegeta: Lógicamente yo voy a ser el capitán de este equipo

Pan: Todavía no hemos decidido quien será el capitán

Vegeta: Eso no hace falta por que voy a ser yo

Pan: Oye tu no puedes decidir solo

Vegeta: Claro que puedo machorra, yo soy el mejor de este equipo

Marron: Si machorra el es el mejor así que cállate

Pan: Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo todos debemos votar por quien ser

Gohan: Pues todos queremos que sea Vegeta así que deja de molestar

Pan: Pues todavía no estoy de acuerdo

Vegeta: Ay ya no molestes

Pan: Pues no fíjate

Vegeta: Ah ya se con que convencerte

Pan: Pues con nada me convencerás

Vegeta: Trunks ven

Trunks: Si, ¿qué quieres?

Vegeta: Es que la machorra esta molestando por que no quiere que yo sea el capitán y te hable para que tu la calmes por que anda muy alzadita

Trunks: Con que esas tenemos, andas molestando a mis amigos

Pan: Pues ni con que ayas llamado a este voy a aceptar

Trunks: Estas segura

Pan: Si

Trunks se acerca a Pan y le dice al oído

Trunks: Acuérdate que todavía les puedo decir a todos lo que hicimos

Pan: Ash esta bien

Vegeta: No que no

Trunks: Bueno yo ya cumplí con mi misión así que con su permiso me retiro

Trunks se va y llega con su equipo

Trunks: ¿Y de que tanto hablan?

Yamcha: Estamos viendo quien va a ser el capitán

Trunks: Eso no hace falta por que yo voy a ser el capitán

Yamcha: Pero todavía no lo decidimos

Trunks: El indicado para eso soy yo por que soy el mas fuerte, bueno tal vez Goku sea un poco mas fuerte que yo, pero el no tiene el carácter para esto y yo si, además yo soy muchísimo mas inteligente

Yamcha: Pues no estoy de acuerdo, todos debemos de decidir eso

Trunks: ¿Acaso me quieres probar para ver si yo soy el mejor?, si quieres pelea conmigo para que veas, pero viéndote eres un debilucho, no me durarías ni un segundo

Yamcha: Yo no soy ningún debilucho

Trunks: Claro que si, atacame para que veas que ni me puedes tocar

Yamcha: Eso ya lo veremos

Yamcha se lanza contra Trunks para atacarlo, pero Trunks lo esquiva fácilmente y le da un golpe en la espalda

Trunks: Ya lo vez, eres un debilucho

Goku: Yo estoy de acuerdo en que Trunks sea el capitán

Bulma: Yo también

Trunks: No se hable mas, yo voy a ser su capitán

Un momento mas tarde

Profesor: Bueno ya es hora de empezar con las competencias, primeramente vamos a realizar la actividad de jalar la cuerda, un equipo va a jalar la cuerda de un extremo y el otro equipo ara lo mismo, va a ganar el equipo que tumbé al otro, aquí esta la cuerda, ya dicho todo, entonces colóquense en sus posiciones

Ya que están todos en sus lugares

Profesor: Comiencen, ya

Los dos equipos comienzan a jalar, al principio están muy parejos, a veces va tomando la ventaja un equipo y a veces el otro

Vegeta: Jalen mas, nosotros somos mas fuertes

Vegeta y los demás comienzan a jalar con mas fuerza, haciendo que el equipo azul avance hacia delante

Trunks: Pongan mas fuerza que nos están ganando

Bulma: Ya me canse

El equipo rojo jala aun con mas fuerza haciendo caer al equipo azul. En medio de los dos equipos se encontraba un charco con lodo y como Bulma y Bra eran las que estaban en frente, las dos cayeron al lodo

Bulma: Que asco

Bra: Me ensucie todo mi hermoso cabello

Pan al verlas comienza a reír

Bra: ¿Y tu de que te ríes machorra estupida?

Bulma: Si cállate machorra

Pan al oirlas se calla

Bulma: ¿Y ahora en donde nos vamos a bañar?

Profesor: Aquí cerca esta un lago, pueden ir aya

Bra: ¿Qué?, ¿en un lago?, que naco

Profesor: Pues no hay otro lugar, solo en el lago

Bulma: Pues ni modo, vamos ah

Bra: Pero primero vamos por ropa limpia

Bulma: Si

Bulma y Bra se van primero a la tienda de campaña para después ir al lago

Vegeta: ¿Goten oíste eso?

Goten: ¿Qué cosa?

Vegeta: Bulma y Bra se van a ir a bañar al lago

Goten: Si, ¿y eso que tiene?

Vegeta: Bueno pues, ¿tu eres tonto o te haces?

Goten: ¿Por qué?

Vegeta: Es que si ellas se van a ir a bañar al lago, es nuestra oportunidad de verlas

Goten: Si, es cierto

Vegeta: Entonces no perdamos el tiempo, y vamos

Goten: Si

Vegeta y Goten se van al lago, mientras que Bulma y Bra llegan al lago

Bra: Que vergüenza, yo bañándome en un lago

Bulma: Si que asco

Bulma y Bra entran al lago y se quitan la ropa, Vegeta y Goten que estaban viendo desde atrás de unos arbustos

Vegeta: Fue buena mi idea de venir a verlas

Goten: Si, por que yo nunca había visto así a Bra

Vegeta: ¿Cómo que tu nunca la has visto así?, ¿Qué no ya habían echo el amor?

Goten: (Pensando) Upss se me salio (Diciéndole a Vegeta) Si, a lo que me refiero es a que nunca la había visto bañándose en un lago

Vegeta: Aaahhh

Goten: (Pensando) Uy me salve, por poquito y se da cuenta

Pero en un descuido de Goten pisa una piedra y se cae

Bra: ¿Qué fue eso?

Bulma y Bra voltean para el lugar de donde provino ese sonido y ven a Goten tirado en el suelo, al verlo rápidamente sumergen todo el cuerpo en el agua para que no las vean

Bra: ¿Qué haces aquí Goten?

Goten: Es que andaba caminando por ahí dando una vuelta y sin darme cuenta llegue hasta aqu

Bulma: Ay por favor no somos tontas, no te creemos nada

Bra: Eres un pervertido

Bulma: ¿Y estabas tu solo espiando por que no me sorprendería que fueran mas?

Goten volta a ver a Vegeta que todavía estaba escondido y haciéndole señas a Goten para que no dijera que estaba ah

Goten: (Muy nervioso) No Vegeta no esta aqu

Bulma: Con que Vegeta eh, sal de donde estés escondido Vegeta que Goten ya hablo

Goten: ¿Qué? Yo no dije nada

Vegeta al ya no quedarle mas opción por que lo delataron se pone de pie dejándose ver por Bulma y Bra

Vegeta: Eres un tonto Goten

Goten: ¿Por qué?

Bulma: Oyeme ¿que te crees para andarnos espiando?

Vegeta: Yo solo te estaba viendo a ti no a Bra, el que vino a ver a Bra es Goten

Bulma: Uy si que consuelo para mi que nada mas tu me hallas visto, eres un cochino depravado

Vegeta: Contigo cualquiera se vuelve así, que acaso no te das cuenta de lo bien que estas, por lo menos a mi me encanta verte y no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así para verte, por eso eme aquí espiándote

Bulma: Pues esa no es una justificación y ya deja de decir tonterías y váyanse de aquí para terminar de bañarnos

Vegeta: Si quieres me puedo bañar contigo, vamos Goten yo con Bulma y tu con Bra

Goten: No yo no

Vegeta: ¿Qué te pasa si tu ya has estado con ella o no?

Goten: Claro que si

Vegeta: ¿Entonces?

Goten: Es que no me quiero mojar

Vegeta: Ay si no te vallas a derretir, pues aya tu, que yo si me quiero bañar

Bulma: Ni se te ocurra acercarte, por que si lo haces no te vuelvo a hablar en tu vida

Vegeta: Ya pues, pero me voy solo por que no quiero estar escuchando los gritos que pegas

Bulma: Ya te estas tardando

Vegeta: Vamonos Goten

Vegeta y Goten se van de ahí, un rato después ya que Bulma y Bra regresan al campamento

Profesor: Ya que regresaron las que faltaban, vamos a continuar, ahora vamos a hacer la actividad de subir la cuerda, cada uno de los equipos va a elegir aun integrante el cual deberá subir la cuerda y el que llegue primero arriba gana

Vegeta: ¿Y entonces a quien elegimos?, deberá ser el mas fuerte por que esta es una actividad de fuerza y como aquí el mas fuerte soy yo, pues yo voy a ser el que va a realizar esta actividad, ¿todos están de acuerdo?

Todos: Si

Trunks: ¿Y a quien vamos a elegir?

Bulma: Pues no se

Trunks: Pues el mas fuerte es Goku

Milk: Si que sea Goku

Trunks: ¿Estas de acuerdo Goku?

Goku: Por mi esta bien

Trunks: Pues ya esta decidido va a ser Goku

Profesor: ¿Ya eligieron?

Vegeta: Nosotros ya

Trunks: Nosotros también

Profesor: ¿Y quienes vana a ser?

Vegeta: Yo

Goku: Y yo

Vegeta: ¿Piensas competir conmigo Kakarotto?, ¿piensas poder ganar?

Goku: Tal vez si

Vegeta: Sabes que soy mejor que tu

Goku: Si, pero puedo tener suerte

Vegeta: Apenas con suerte me podrás ganar

Profesor: Comiencen ya

Vegeta y Goku coerzan a subir por la cuerda, Vegeta al principio va ganando pero al ultimo momento Goku llega primero y le gana, ya que bajan

Profesor: Esta vez gana el equipo azul

Vegeta: Maldición Kakarotto

Goku: Ya vez, si te gane

Vegeta: Eso fue solo por que me confié, a demás tuviste suerte pero a la próxima no tendrás tanta suerte

Goku: si te gana pero es eso un juego, ya calmate

Vegeta: No me calmo, esto es la guerra, te voy a hacer comer polvo, vas a deciar nunca haberme ganado

Vegeta se va muy molesto, por otro lago Trunks se acerca a Goku

Trunks: Uuuyy parece que se enojo mucho

Goku: Si, mejor me hubiera dejado ganar por que ahora el esta enojado conmigo, hasta me dijo que me iba a hacer comer polvo y el polvo no me gusta

Trunks: Esta bien lo que hiciste, ni modo que te hubieras dejado ganar solo por darle gusto a Vegeta ya veras que al rato se le pasa el coraje

Goku: Eso espero

Mientras tanto Vegeta se fue a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie

Vegeta: (Hablando solo) Maldito Kakarotto como se atreve a ganarme pero esto no se quedara así, voy a hacer perder a su equipo a como de lugar, tengo que volver a competir con el para hacerle pasar la vergüenza que el me hizo pasar a mí, a mi nadie me gana y se queda tan campante

Un rato después

Profesor: Ahora vamos a hacer la actividad de la carrera de relevos, en esta van a ser 4 los integrantes de cada equipo que van a participar, esto es muy sencillo, va a estar un integrante en la salida el cual va a traer una vara la cual se van a ir pasando cada participante y el participante de cada equipo que llegue primero a la meta gana, entonces ya aclarado todo elijan a los que van a participar

Vegeta: Bueno los que vamos a participar seremos yo, Goten, Gohan y Kenshin

Pan: Pero por que ustedes, yo quiero participar

Vegeta: No

Pan: ¿Por qué no?

Vegeta: Por que queremos ganar, no perder

Cambiando de equipo

Trunks: Pues vamos a participar yo y Goku pero nos faltan dos, ¿Quién quiere participar?

Kaoru: Yo quiero participar

Trunks: ¿Estas segura de poder?

Kaoru: Si estoy en buena forma por que practico mucho un deporte

Trunks: ¿Y que deporte practicas?

Kaoru: Kendo

Trunks: Aaahhh pues si estas tan segura de poder, puedes participar, ¿Y quien mas quiere?

Annin: Yo

Trunks: ¿Tu también estas segura de poder?

Annin: Si

Trunks: Bueno entonces ya estamos completos

Vegeta: Profe nosotros ya elegimos

Trunks: Nosotros también

Profesor: ¿Y quienes serán?

Vegeta: De nuestro equipo somos: Yo, Goten, Gohan y Kenshin

Trunks: Y del nuestro son: Goku, Kaoru, Annin y yo

Vegeta: ¿Con este equipo piensas ganarme Kakarotto?

Goku: ¿Por qué no?

Vegeta: ¿Con dos mujeres en su equipo piensas ganarnos?

Goku: Pues la vez pasada dijiste que no te podría ganar y ya vez que si

Vegeta: Eso fue solo suerte y te lo voy a demostrar, además ¿Trunks permitiste que en tu equipo estuvieran dos mujeres en esta competencia?

Trunks: Pues al principio no me convencían, pero Kaoru dice que practica kendo y que tiene la condición como para competir en esta competencia y pues yo acepte

Profesor: Entonces ya que eligieron a los competidores, todos colóquense en sus posiciones

En la salida del equipo rojo esta Gohan y del azul Annin, después sigue del equipo rojo Kenshin y del azul Kaoru, después del equipo rojo Goten y del azul Trunks, y por ultimo del rojo esta Vegeta y del azul Goku

Profesor: Ya que todos se encuentran en sus posiciones, comiencen ya

El profesor saca una bandera la cual comienza a agitar al momento de decir que comiencen, por lo cual el participante de cada equipo comienza a correr al ver la señal de partida, Gohan y Annin comienzan a correr, al principio van muy parejos pero Gohan comienza a darle ventaja llegando así primero con Kenshin el cual inmediatamente después de que Gohan le da la vara comienza a correr a toda velocidad y unos momentos después llega Annin con Kaoru la cual hace lo mismo que Kenshin, Kenshin como salio primero que Kaoru le llevaba bastante ventaja pero por un descuido de Kenshin que volteo a ver que tan cerca venia Kaoru de el, se tropieza con una piedra que se encontraba a medio camino y se cae, por lo cual Kaoru lo alcanza y lo rebasa pero Kenshin se repone rápidamente y le da un poco de alcance a Kaoru pero no la logra alcanzar llegando así primero Kaoru con Trunks el cual todavía se estaba riendo por la torpeza de Kenshin, pero deja de reírse al momento de que ve cerca a Kaoru la cual le da la vara y sale corriendo inmediatamente. Unos pocos segundos después de que Trunks salio corriendo Kenshin llega con Goten el cual también se estaba riendo pero al ver a Kenshin acercarse pone una cara seria, moviendo la cara hacia los lados como diciendo que mal, que mal, pero en cuanto Kenshin le da la vara sale como un rayo para tratar de alcanzar a Trunks el cual es muy rápido, pero pese a todos los intentos de Goten por alcanzar a Trunks no lo logra el cual llega primero con Goku que se encontraba algo distraído viendo las nubes que iban pasando imaginándolas con forma de comida, Trunks al darse cuenta de ello le grita a Goku para que salga de su transe el cual responde a tal llamado y agarra la vara en cuanto Trunks se la da para después salir corriendo rápidamente

Trunks: (Gritándole) Corre como el viento tiro al blanco (así le dice el monillo ese del sombrero que sale en tois tori (no se como se escribirá) a su caballo XD)

Goten el cual se iba matando para llegar lo antes posible con Vegeta, llega con Vegeta e inmediatamente le da la vara, Vegeta que no permitiría que Goku le gane de nuevo sale como el rayo veloz para ganarle a Goku salvar su honra de la vergüenza, teniendo esto en mente Vegeta saca fuerzas de quien sabe donde (tal vez de su sako mágico de wako XD jejeje chiste personal, no se si conozcan la caricatura de Animaniacs pos de ahí lo saque, es donde salen los hermanos Yako, Wako y Dott, y pues Wako tiene un sako mágico de donde saca todo lo que se le antoja ñ.ñ) siguiendo con la trama de este cuento, nos quedamos en que Vegeta saca fuerzas de quien sabe donde corriendo demasiado rápido alcanzando así a Goku, el cual voltea hacia un lado y se asusta un poco al ver que Vegeta ya lo alcanzo, los dos van muy parejos en su carrera pero ya estaba llegando el momento final por que ya se estaba visualizando el letrero de la meta entonces a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la meta Vegeta logra rebasar un poco a Goku ganándole así la carrera

Profesor: Esta vez el equipo rojo es el ganador

Vegeta: Te dije que no me ibas a volver a ganar Kakarotto, ahora yo fui el que gano y eso que tu me llevabas mucha ventaja

Goku: Te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien

Vegeta: Yo siempre hago las cosas muy bien y mucho mas que tu

Profesor: Ahora vamos a hacer la competencia de nado en el lago, esta competencia consta de solo un participante de cada equipo, en esta competencia cada participante tiene que cruzar el lago de ida y de vuelta sin que se los coma el cocodrilo (Oh perdón eso ultimo no va ahí ññ jejejeje ¿no les eh contado el chiste del cocodrilo?, bueno como estoy de buenas are una excepción y les contare el chiste pa que me entiendan, ahí les va, era una vez en una competencia se trataba de que cada participante debía de cruzar el lago de ida y de vuelta sin que se los coma el cocodrilo y el que lograra eso es el que iba a ganar, entonces los participantes eran un gringo, un chino y un mexicano, el primero en participar fue el gringo, pero ya que iba a la mitad del lago se lo come el cocodrilo, entonces le toco después al chino, el chino cruzo el lago de ida pero de vuelta a la mitad se lo come el cocodrilo, entonces ya era el turno del mexicano, el mexicano cruza de ida y de vuelta el lago sin que se lo comiera el cocodrilo, y pues el gano, pero en eso un reportero se acerca al lago y le pregunta al cocodrilo, Reportero: Oiga señor cocodrilo ¿Por qué no se comió al mexicano?, y el cocodrilo le responde, Cocodrilo: Es que la otra vez me comí a uno y todavía me arde el culo. Jajajajajaja ahí ta jajjajajaja XD verdad que esta chistoso, bueno ni tanto, pero algo XD jajajaja ñ.ñ, bueno ah continuar con el cuento, ¿en que me quede? Ah si ya me acorde en que) Cada equipo debe de cruzar el lago de ida y de vuelta sin que se los coma el cocodrilo uta que eso no va ahí XD jejeje perdón U debe de cruzar de ida y vuelta el lago y el que llegue primero de donde partió gana, mientras llegamos al lago elijan a su participante

Vegeta: Te reto Kakarotto a que tu y yo participemos en esta competencia otra vez tu y yo solos sin nadie mas, para demostrarte una vez mas que yo soy mejor que tu

Goku: No ocupamos competir para eso, tu ya me lo demostraste

Vegeta: Que acaso ya te dio miedo

Goku: No, es solo que si competimos yo voy a competir para ganar y si gano tu te vas a volver a enojar conmigo y yo no quiero eso por que tu eres mi mejor amigo

Vegeta: No te preocupes por que eso ya no volverá a pasar por que yo voy a ganar, y es mas te prometo que después de esta competencia ya no me voy a enojar contigo por que tu también eres mi mejor amigo (Hay que tierno n.n) y aparte por que yo voy a ganar (Mmmm ¬¬)

Goku: Bueno esta bien, siendo así, si compito contra ti n.n

Trunks: ¿Y a ustedes quien les dijo que los elegimos a ustedes para esta competencia?, por lo menos nuestro equipo no ha elegido a Goku

Vegeta: Pues da la casualidad que yo fui el que dijo que nosotros éramos los que vamos a competir, como la vez

Trunks: Pues tu no mandas en nuestro equipo

Vegeta: Pero a ti si y si te mando a ti también a tu equipo

Trunks: A mi no me manda nadie

Vegeta: ¿Acaso te me estas revelando? (Ni que fuera rollo de cámara XD)

Trunks: ¿Y si así fuera que?

Vegeta: ¿Sabes lo que estas haciendo o te lavo el cerebro la machorra?

Pan: Oyeme a mi no me metas en sus pleitos

Trunks: Pues a mi no me manda nadie y mucho menos me lava el cerebro la machorra de Pan

Pan: Oye no me digas machorra

Trunks: cállate y no te metas en esto por que la bronca no es contigo

Pan: Pues fíjate que si me meto por que los dos me están insultando

Trunks: Te vas a callar o quieres que te calle

Pan: (Asustada por como le hablo Trunks) No, mejor me callo yo solita

Vegeta: ¿Ya podemos seguir con lo nuestro o vas a seguir arreglando tus asuntos amorosos con la machorra?

Pan: Oye

Trunks la voltea a ver feo

Pan: Esta bien me callo, yo no dije nada

Trunks vuelve a ver a Vegeta

Trunks: Yo no tengo ningún asunto amoroso con la machorra

Vegeta: Si hasta parece que estas enamorado de ella por que no te le despegas y te la llevas hablando de ella

Trunks: Eso no es cierto y ya cállate que me estas hartando

Vegeta: ¿Y si no me callo que?, ¿Me vas a pegar?, ¿tu a mi?, por favor no me hagas reír, sabes muy bien que yo soy mas fuerte que tu, y si quieres que te pegue una golpiza para que se te bajen los humos de dignidad, ven con gusto te enseñare a respetarme, ay si a mi no me manda nadie (Vegeta arremedando a Trunks)

Trunks y Vegeta están a punto de pelearse a golpes pero Goku se pone en medio de los dos deteniéndolos

Goku: Ya calmense chicos, no se peleen acuerdense que son amigos, como se van a pelear por una tontería

Los dos se calman un poco al escuchar las palabras de Goku

Vegeta: Si es cierto Kakarotto tiene razón, somos amigos y no nos debemos pelear, lo ciento Trunks, por todo lo que te dije

Trunks: Si, pero te pasaste con todo lo que me dijiste

Vegeta: Si lo se, por eso me disculpo contigo (OO Vegeta disculpándose, eso es algo sorprendente, pero este es un fanfic y pues yo pongo lo que nunca se vería de Vegeta XD)

Trunks: Por poquito te agarro a golpes

Vegeta: Di oquis por que yo te hubiera ganado y pobrecito de ti

Trunks: Si lo se, gracias Goku por que si no me hubieras detenido horita ya estuviera todo golpeado

Goku: Por eso los detuve

Trunks: Pero aunque ya sabia lo que iba a pasar no me podía dejar que me insultaras

Vegeta: Hiciste bien, por que sino hubieras quedado como un cobarde, además no te iba a pegar tanto, nada mas un poco para que aprendieras la lección

Trunks: ¿Cuál lección?

Vegeta: De no ponerteme al brinco, por que yo los mando a todos por ser el mas fuerte

Trunks: haber vuélveme a repetir eso

Vegeta: ¿Que no oíste o ya te quedaste sordo?

Goku: ¿Ya van a empezar otra vez?

Vegeta: Ya pues no sigamos hablando de esto que si no si nos peleamos, pero yo y Kakarotto si vamos a competir

Trunks: Esta bien, Alcabos de que me da igual quien sea

Vegeta: Mmmm tanto pedo para cagar aguado (O.ó Vegeta diciendo esas frasesitas, que cosas, pero así es la vida de rara e inexplicable XD vea) ¿Entonces por que te me pusiste al brinco si te da la misma quien sea?

Trunks: Pues me dio coraje que dijeras que tu me mandas a mi

Vegeta: Pues si es cierto

Trunks: No es cierto

Goku: Ya vamonos que si siguen, ahora si se agarran a golpes

Vegeta y Trunks le hicieron caso y todos se fueron en dirección al lago (Pero al fin de cuentas terminaron por hacerle caso a Goku o.o ¿algo raros no? XD)

Profesor: ¿Y quienes serán ahora los participantes?

Vegeta: Yo

Goku: Y yo

Profesor: ¿Otra vez ustedes?

Vegeta: Si, ¿algún problema?

Profesor: No (¿Miedito? XD jejejejeje ñ.ñ)

El profesor saca su bandera (¿Y donde traía lavandera?, pos en el camión junto con todos pa que le lavara la ropa D: ah no esa lavandera no, es la Bandera, pos la traía en la mano, donde mas ¿en la boca? Pos no verdad, corríjanme si estoy mal, bueno seguimos con el cuento de blanca nieves y los 7 vegetitas o perdón con el fic de la orange, de la naranja jajajajajaja me la comeré o no se me antojo XD) y la comienza a agitar como señal de que comiencen y en ese momento Vegeta y Goku se avientan al agua y comienzan a nadar como weyes sin mecates XD jajajaja, en todo el recorrido de ida los dos van muy parejos y al llegar a la orilla los dos dan la vuelta al mismo tiempo para regresar, durante ese trayecto todavía siguen muy parejos, pero ya falta muy poco para llegar a la meta y todavía van muy parejos ( ay como digo muy parejos ya me marie) pero en ese momento Goku lo arrevasa un poco y esta a punto de ganar pero a la mera hora de llegar a la meta Vegeta llega primero llevándose así nuevamente la victoria entre sus manos

Profesor: De nuevo gana el equipo rojo

Vegeta: Vez Kakarotto te dije que volvería a ganar, lo que paso en la competencia que me ganaste fue pura y mera suerte nada mas

Goku: Si pero lo bueno es que ya no estas enojado conmigo

Vegeta: No, por que ya demostré que soy mejor que tu

Profesor: Por hoy son todas las actividades que vamos a realizar pero mañana le seguiremos con otras, ya pueden descansar, pero no se retiren mucho de aquí no se vallan a perder

Vegeta: Oye Bulma vamos a dar un paseo

Bulma: No

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no?

Bulma: Por que no quiero

Vegeta: Todavía estas enojada

Bulma: Si

Vegeta: Mejor vamos a hablar a un lugar donde no halla mucha gente, por que aquí hay mucha gente y no querrás que nos escuchen hablar sobre eso

Bulma: Esta bien

Vegeta se van a un lugar en el bosque donde se encuentra mas solo, sin gente alrededor que los este oyendo o observando

Vegeta: Aquí podemos hablar mejor, ahora dime ¿Por qué estas enojada?

Bulma: Por que tu no tenias el derecho de verme cuando me estaba bañando

Vegeta: Yo te puedo ver así las veces que yo quiera, hasta puedo hacer mas que eso si yo quisiera o ya se te olvidaron las fotos que tengo

Bulma: No, pero no me gusta que hagas eso

Vegeta: ¿Eso no te gusta?

Vegeta se acerca a Bulma y toca su cuello con su mano, bajando lentamente su mano por su pecho siguiendo su recorrido hasta llegar a su entrepierna donde se detiene para decirle al oído

Vegeta: ¿Y esto si te gusta?

Bulma no contesta ante tal pregunta

Vegeta: Tomare tu silencio como un si

Vegeta quien aun tenia su mano en la entrepierna de Bulma comienza a acariciar esa zona con suavidad para después acercar su boca a la de Bulma tocando sus labios con los de ella e introduciendo su lengua a la boca de la joven la cual le permite su paso abriendo su boca correspondiéndole el beso a Vegeta, aunque a Bulma no le gustaban mucho ese tipo de situaciones se lo estaba permitiendo a Vegeta por que no tenia opción además de que en esta vez si le estaban agradando demasiado las acciones de Vegeta debía admitirlo que le gustaba mucho como la tocaba y acariciaba, le hacia sentir sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido con nadie, sentía como que ya no se podía resistir a que Vegeta la tocara, ella ya no podría evitar que algo mas intimo pasara entre ellos, solo deseaba que a Vegeta no se le ocurriera cambiar de opinión y la obligara a hacerlo con el, por que ella ya no podría evitárselo por que ya eran dos razones muy fuertes como para impedirle resistirse, las cuales son que el la tenia amenazada y que ella ya lo deseaba tanto como el a ella, pero ella nunca se rebajaría a pedírselo a Vegeta, además que aunque lo deseara no estaba preparada todavía para hacerlo y no quería dejar de ser virgen todavía no. Ya que terminan de besarse, Vegeta se separa de Bulma y deja de tocarla

Vegeta: Ya vamonos, los chicos deben de andar buscándonos

Bulma: ¿Ya?

Vegeta: ¿Por qué?, ¿quieres seguir haciendo esto?

Bulma: No, pero

Vegeta: ¿Pero que?

Bulma: No, nada

Vegeta: Entonces vamonos (Pensando) ñ.ñ jejejeje ya esta cayendo en mis redes, ya falta poco para que caiga redondita a mis pies y me pida que la haga mía, ay como voy a disfrutar eso, después de tanto tiempo de trabajo, ese será mi mas grande triunfo, haber domado a la fierecilla y hacerla mía

Bulma y Vegeta se van de ahí, ya cuando llegan con sus amigos (Ya mero pongo Barnie y sus amigos, poquito me falto, ay no, mugre dinosaurio joto ¬¬)

Goten: ¿Y ustedes en donde andaban?

Vegeta: Dando un paseo por ah

Goten: Aaaahhh ya me imagino que tipo de paseitos pillines

Vegeta: ¬¬ ump, Insecto (Ese si es mi Vegeta XD) ¿y donde anda Trunks?

Goten: No se tengo rato que no lo veo

Vegeta: ¬¬ ump no me sirves para nada, para que te tengo eh, debes de saber cada movimiento de cada individuo que se encuentra en este lugar, bastardo hijo de Kakarotto guerrero de clase baja insignificante

Goten: o.o ¿Qué?, ¿hijo de Kakarotto?, o.ó yo no soy hijo de Goku, ¿pero que te esta pasando Vegeta?

Vegeta: ¬¬ nada que te interese

En otra parte del bosque, Pan y Trunks caminan solitos sin nadie a su alrededor (fuchi Pan XP)

Trunks: Oye Panesita tengo hambre

Pan: ¿Y eso a mi que?

Trunks: ¿Me das de tu Pan?

Es que la Pan se iba comiendo un pan (¬¬ que pensaban cochinotes jajaja que pensaba yo no jejejeje ¬¬ idiota o.o ¿yo?, si tu ¬¬, pero si yo soy tu o.o somos la misma persona, y que ¬¬ aun así no dejas de ser una idiota, pero si te estas insultando tu sola o.ó, no por que yo soy la parte inteligente de mi ¬¬ y tu eres la parte idiota de mi así que solo le estoy diciendo idiota a la parte de mi, ¿entonces tu parte es inteligente y la mía es idiota? o.ó, exactamente idiota ¬¬ hasta que pensaste, pero si acabo de pensar no soy idiota como tu dices o.o, si lo eres ¬¬ idiota, no ó.ò además tu y yo somos un mismo cerebro que no esta dividido en dos, por que dices tu parte y mi parte, por que si y punto ¬¬ imbesil, aaaaaaahhhhhh ya me marie cállense las dos)

Pan: No

Trunks: Ya hablando en serio, no te acuerdas que te dije que seguiríamos en lo que nos quedamos cuando yo tuviera hambre otra vez

Pan: Si me acuerdo, ¿y que con eso?

Trunks: Pues ya tengo hambre otra vez

Pan: Pues a mi no me importa

Trunks: Y pues yo cuando tengo hambre no me quedo con ella

Pan: Pues ni modo ahora si te vas a quedar con ella, por que da la casualidad que yo no tengo, oye cambiando de tema, ¿es cierto lo que dijo Vegeta?

Trunks: ¿Cuál de todas? Por que Vegeta ah dicho muchas cosas

Pan: Eso de que te la pasas hablando de mi

Trunks: ¿Eso?, pues no es cierto, solamente dijo eso para hacerme enojar

Pan: Ya veo

Trunks: Te hubiera gustado que hubiera sido cierto ¿verdad?

Pan: No, nada mas preguntaba por curiosidad

Trunks: Bueno ya regresemos al campamento por que yo tengo mucha hambre y como tu no me quisiste dar de tu pan le voy a decir a Marron que me de del suyo y estoy seguro que ella si me da por que ella no es coda como tu (Es que Marron también tiene un pan, volvieron con lo mismo, cochinotes mal pensados jajajajaja que pensaba yo no jejejeje ¬¬ idiota, o.o ¿Qué?, ¿y que dijeron esta loca va a volver a echarse su rollo como hace un ratillo? Pos no, fíjense que ahora no, por que ya me canse de escribir y me da hueba echarme mi rollote por que todavía me falta de escribir sobre este fic ¬¬ ump bola de idiotas, (perdón por los insultos pero es que es parte del show n.n) Mentiras no le crean no es nada parte del Show es la peritita y simple verdad ¬¬ bola de ignorantes fáciles de engañar jejejejeje voy a conquistar el mundo XD luego les explico como Muajajajajaja, y de todos modos se echo su rollote la muy imbesil ¬¬)

Trunks y Pan regresaron al campamento con los demás y lo que resta el día la pasaron normalmente. Al día siguiente ya todos están despiertos y listos para las actividades del día de hoy

Profesor: Hoy solo vamos a realizar una actividad por que cuando terminemos vamos a regresar al internado. Bueno daré las instrucciones de esta competencia, cada uno trae su uniforme del color de su equipo y a cada uno le voy a entregar una pistola, pero estas pistolas son especiales por que disparan bolitas de pintura, y las balas de pintura que disparan cada arma traen el color de su equipo correspondiente, lo que van a hacer es muy sencillo todos se van a esparcir por el bosque y con las pistolas de pintura que les di le van a disparar a cualquier miembro del equipo contrario que vean, se van a estar atacando así durante una hora por eso les di esos relojes a todos, como ya lo ven son las 8:50 y justamente a las 10:00 se van a dejar de atacar y regresaran aquí y el quipo que tenga a menos miembros con marcas de pintura es el que ganara, ah una cosa que se me olvidaba al momento que les den ya no podrán seguir atacando por que automáticamente es descalificado, bueno se van a comenzar a atacar justamente a las 9:00 en punto no antes, les doy este poco tiempo para que se esparzan por el bosque, pero ya váyanse que el tiempo corre

Al escuchar esto ultimo que dijo el profesor todos se van por su parte en el bosque

Vegeta: Aquí esta bien para escondernos y sorprender a los que pasen por aqu

Marron: Si esta bien aquí, ¿oye machorra por que nos seguiste a nosotros?, te hubieras ido a otro lado

Pan: Por que yo quise

Marron: Ay como me chocas

Pan: Tu cállate loca histérica

Vegeta: ay que mala suerte andar por un lado del las dos viejas de Trunks

Marron: Oyeme machorra imbesil a mi no te atrevas a insultarme por que no sabes en la que te metes, ¿acaso quieres que le diga a Trunks para que te de tu merecido?, ¿o quieres que yo misma te de una lección que nunca olvidaras?, sabes muy bien que te puedo hacer pedacitos si me lo propongo gata insignificante

Pan: Gata tu abuela

Marron: ay tan naca como siempre

Pan: Y tu tan víbora como siempre

Vegeta: cállense, ya son las 9:00 haber quien cae primero

En ese momento ven pasar a Yamcha y Krilin

Vegeta: Ahí están nuestras primeras victimas, ¿están listas para atacar?

Pan y Marron: Si

Vegeta: Entonces ataquen

Marron, Pan y Vegeta salen de su escondite tomando por sorpresa a Krilin y Yamcha, después de ese ataque Krilin y Yamcha quedan descalificados

Vegeta: Que tontos los descalificamos muy fácil

En eso que están festejando llegan Trunks y Bulma a atacarlos, Trunks le da a Pan y Bulma a Marron, a Vegeta no le logran dar por que esquivo los disparos, en cuanto Vegeta los esquiva el también dispara dándole a Bulma, Trunks al ver la acción de Vegeta mejor sale corriendo antes de que le de a el también, Vegeta lo deja escapar al ver que ya no lo podría alcanzar

Bulma: Tonto por que me disparaste a mi

Vegeta: Es que me agarraron de sorpresa y yo nada mas dispare y te toco a ti

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del bosque

Gohan: Oigan chicas ya suéltenme

Angela: No te quiero soltar

Gohan: Es que yo tengo novia

Iresa: Pero ella no esta aquí, mejor dame un beso

En eso llega Videl y le dispara a Gohan agarrandolos de sorpresa

Videl: Deja en paz a mi novio resbalosa

Videl también le dispara a Iresa, Angela al ver esa situación no duda mucho y le dispara a Videl descalificándola, pero en ese momento llega Milk y le da a Angela, pero en eso llega 18 y le da a Milk y la única que queda ahí sin descalificar es 18 por que no llega nadie mas a descalificarla

En otro lugar del bosque, Vegeta se encuentra con Goten

Vegeta: Goten, ¿Por qué andas solo?

Goten: Es que ya descalificaron a los que andaban conmigo

Vegeta: ¿Y quienes eran?

Goten: Tapion y Picoro

Vegeta: Mira es Kakarotto y Bra

Goten: Si y parece que no nos han visto

En ese momento Goten pisa una rama haciendo ruido y por ese ruido Goku y Bra los ven, al verse en esa situación los cuatro comienzan a disparar, Vegeta le da a Goku y Bra a Goten, los que aun no han sido descalificados corren para esconderse

Goku: Ni modo Goten ya nos descalificaron

Goten: Si y lo peor es que me descalifico Bra

Goku: Esto es un juego y pues el ser tu pareja no le va a impedir dispararte por que nosotros queremos ganar tan siquiera esta competencia, por que si nosotros ganamos esta competencia tan siquiera logramos empatar y si no ustedes nos ganan por mucho, por que esta competencia vale mas que las anteriores

Goten: Si, lo se

En otro lugar del bosque

Kenshin: Oye Megumi no te me acerques tanto

Megumi: No lo puedo evitar, es que eres tan guapo

Kenshin: Si lo se, pero es que a mi me gusta Kaoru

En ese momento llega Kaoru y le dispara a Megumi descalificándola, Kenshin al ver esto le dispara a Kaoru descalificándola también

Kenshin: Lo siento Kaoru pero te tenia que disparar por que eres del otro equipo

Kaoru: Si ya lo se ¬¬

Kenshin: (Pensando) Uy parece que aun no se le pasa el coraje por lo de la otra vez vv

Mientras tanto Vegeta anda caminando solo por el bosque viendo a ver si ve a su próxima victima y en eso ve a Trunks caminando solo

Vegeta: Ya te vi Trunks y ahora si no te me vas a escapar

Vegeta corre rápidamente para tomar por sorpresa a Trunks por detrás, Trunks el cual estaba viendo su reloj en ese momento escucha un ruido y voltea para ver de que se trata y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que Vegeta se acerca rápidamente hacia el

Trunks: Espera Vegeta

Vegeta no le hace caso y le dispara dándole en el pecho

Vegeta: Ahora si te di

Trunks: Te dije que te esperaras

Vegeta: ¿Y eso por que?

Trunks: Por que antes de que te viera yo estaba viendo el reloj y cuando te vi no te ataque por que ya eran las 10:00

Vegeta: ¿Ya eran las 10:00?

Trunks: Pues ve tu reloj para que veas que ya es un poco mas de las 10:00

Vegeta le hace caso y ve su reloj

Vegeta: Si es cierto, es que no me había fijado que hora era

Trunks: Entonces esto no cuenta y se lo vamos a decir al profe

Vegeta: Si ya se, rayos por un poco antes que te hubiera visto si te hubiera descalificado

Trunks: Pues ni modo, pero ya regresemos al campamento para ver quien gano

Vegeta: Si vamos

Vegeta y Trunks llegan al campamento y todos ya están ah

Profesor: Bueno ya que están todos vamos a ver quien gano, pues del equipo rojo hay solamente 3 a los que no les dispararon Vegeta, Kenshin y 18 y del azul solo uno

Trunks: No profesor somos dos por que Vegeta me disparo después de las 10:00

Profesor: ¿Eso es cierto Vegeta?

Vegeta: Si profesor

Profesor: Pues entonces son dos de equipo azul, Trunks y Bra, entonces el ganador es el equipo rojo, es el ganador de esta competencia y el ganador del campamento por haber ganado 4 de 5 competencias

Vegeta: Les ganamos, lastima Bulma que no quedaste en mi equipo, es que yo nunca pierdo, siempre gano.

Bulma: Ya pues no seas tan presumido.

Vegeta: Te gane Kakarotto.

Goku: Que bien por ti.

Trunks: Chale es la única vez en mi vida que eh perdido de esta manera tan humillante, es que no me toco un buen equipo

Profesor: Bueno pues ya guarden sus cosas y las tiendas de campaña.

4 horas después

Profesor: Ya súbanse al camión para irnos.

Todos los alumnos suben al camión todos se acomodan como se habían acomodado la primera vez, el camión arranca y se va alejando del bosque ya mas al rato llegan al internado de noche, todos bajan del camión y cada uno se va a su habitación.

Bulma: Hay estoy muy cansada.

Bra: Si yo también. Yo ya me voy a mi habitación para descansar.

Bulma: esta bien, hasta mañana.

Al día siguiente, ya que terminaron las clases.

Gohan: oigan nos tenemos que poner a practicar por que el Viernes empieza el torneo de artes marciales.

Goten: Si por que dicen que nuestro rivales del internado Blue Sun High School han entrenado mucho desde la ultima vez que los derrotamos y dicen que si mejoraron mucho.

Vegeta: No creo que esos tontos hayan mejorado mucho, nosotros los volveremos a derrotar fácilmente.

Trunks: Si como siempre los derrotamos.

Goku: Pero mejor hay que entrenar mas, no hay que confiarnos.

Vegeta: esta bien, no nos caerá nada mal hacernos mas fuertes de lo que ya somos.

Goten: Ha por poco se me olvida, me dijo el profesor que les avisara que mañana vamos a tener una pelea de entrenamiento contra los del internado Blue Sun High School.

Vegeta: Ha mejor aun así vamos a ver antes del torneo que tanto han mejorado esos tontos.

Las chicas llegan con los chicos.

Bulma: ¿De que tanto hablan Vegeta?.

Vegeta: De que el viernes ya va empezar el torneo de artes marciales y que mañana van a venir al internado nuestro rivales a tener una pelea de entrenamiento.

Bulma: ¿Mañana van a pelear?, que bueno para ir a verlos por que yo nunca los he visto pelear.

Vegeta: Pues mañana vas a ver a tu amor peleando.

Bulma: ¿Y quienes son sus rivales?.

Vegeta: los del internado Blue Sun High School.

Bulma: ¿Y esos son buenos peleando?.

Vegeta: Si algo, pero nosotros somos mejores por eso siempre les ganamos.

Mas tarde, Trunks llega hasta donde esta Pan.

Trunks: Oye Panesita, ¿ya sabes que mañana vamos a pelear contra los del internado Blue Sun High School?.

Pan: Si, me acabo de enterar.

Trunks: ¿Y me vas a ir a ver pelear?.

Pan: Si, y espero que pierdas.

Trunks: ¿por qué tienes tantos deseos buenos hacia mi persona?, si yo no te he hecho nada malo que me acuerde o si.

Pan: Ya no te hagas el tonto que mas gordo me caes.

Trunks: ¿Gordo?, ¿Yo?, ¿acaso tu me ves gordo?.

Pan: Hay ya olvídalo.

Trunks: Pues si yo no soy como tu que te olvidas de las cosas como algo que tu y yo hicimos.

Pan: Y que bueno que no me acuerdo.

Trunks: No te hagas la loca de que no te gusto, por que bien que te encantaría acordarte de eso y ahorita estas deseando que yo me acerque a ti.

Pan: Los días en que yo deseaba eso ya pasaron.

Trunks: Pues no lo creo.

Pan: Pues velo creyendo, ya no te quiero.

Trunks: Eso no es cierto y si crees que diciéndome eso yo me voy a acercar a ti para demostrarte que estas mintiendo, estas muy equivocada no me voy a acercar a ti por mas que me lo digas.

Pan: Yo no estoy diciendo esto para que te acerques a mi, es la verdad yo ya no te quiero.

Trunks: No seas mentirosa.

Pan: No soy mentirosa estoy diciendo la verdad.

Trunks: Mejor ya me voy no te quiero seguir escuchando diciéndome esas mentiras.

Trunks se va de ahí dejando algo confundida a Pan por su reacción.

Al día siguiente, Vegeta y los demás ya están en el gimnasio del internado esperando a los del otro equipo, los del internado Blue Sun High School llegan.

Vegeta: Listos para perder de nuevo

Continuara…

Notas de la autora:

Chacachacan leche con pan, bueno hasta que termine este capitulo, ya se me hacia que no lo terminaba, creo que me salio un poco largo pero que tiene sirve de que así los recompenso un poco por la espera, pero de todos modos como que no me convención tanto este capitulo puros inventos míos en eso de las competencias, ni siquiera sabia como explicarlas, pero ahí hice lo que pude aunque no me aya salido tan bien como hubiera querido, pero ahí esta por fin el capitulo ¿que? No me acuerdo, ah si ya me acorde es el 7 ojala y que les aya gustado, aunque en este capitulo le metí mas comentarios míos entre la historia que los anteriores capítulos, pero bueno y es que lo que pasa que cuando lo estaba pasando de la libreta a la compu se me ocurrían un montón de loqueras mías y las ponía y por eso me salio todo eso, pero ya no pongo mas loqueras mías aquí por que ya me canse, ya me duelen los dedos, los brazos, la espalda y las nachas de estar escribiendo aquí, por eso ya me voy a ir y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo, pero muchas disculpas por tardar taaaaaaanto en actualizar pero ya saben mis razones ¿no? Creo que ya se las dije, y ojala y que me sigan escribiendo mas reviews para saber que tal me quedo este capitulo y así me dan ánimos para continuar e inspirarme, ah se me olvidaba en el próximo capitulo sabrán quienes son los rivales de nuestros personajes favoritos, los del internado blue sun high school, bueno ahora si ya los dejo por ke tengo sueño y ya me canse, nos vemos chao XD

****


	8. Capitulo 08

**Orange star High School

* * *

**

_Por: Ai-chan

* * *

_

**Capitulo 8**

Al día siguiente, Vegeta y los demás ya están en el gimnasio del internado esperando a los del otro equipo, los del internado Blue Sun High School llegan.

Vegeta: Listos para perder de nuevo.

Broly: Esta vez no vamos a perder.

Radditz: Ahora nosotros les vamos a ganar por que entrenamos muy duro para hacerlo.

Trunks: Siempre dicen eso y siempre les ganamos.

Boo: Pero ahora es diferente si les vamos a ganar.

Goten: No me hagas reír.

Bulma llaga con los chicos.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres?.

Bulma: Solo vine a desearte suerte.

Vegeta: Gracias pero contra estos no la necesitamos pero de todos modos gracias.

Broly: ¿Y quien es esta preciosura?.

Vegeta: No le digas así solamente yo puedo hacerlo.

Broly: Pero que delicado. ¿y cual es tu nombre?.

Bulma: Bulma.

Broly: Tienes un nombre precioso igual que tu.

Broly se le trata de acercar a Bulma pero Vegeta lo detiene.

Vegeta: No te acerques a ella y para que lo vallas sabiendo ella es mi novia así que no te le acerques o te las veras conmigo.

Broly: uyyyyyyy que miedo.

Vegeta: Pues deberías tenerlo.

Broly: Vamonos chicos a cambiarnos.

Broly y su equipo se van a cambiar ya que vuelven se hace el sorteo para ver quien pelea con quien y los combates quedaron así, Vegeta va a pelear contra Broly, Trunks contra Radditz, Goku contra Frezzer, Goten contra Boo y Gohan contra Cell. Primero van a pelear Gohan y Cell.

Cell: Listo para perder.

Gohan: Eso quisieras pero el que va a perder eres tu.

Referí: El que salga de la plataforma, pierda el conocimiento o diga que se rinde es el que pierde. Comiencen el combate.

El combate comienza, los dos están peleando pero conforme la pelea avanza a Gohan se le dificulta mas.

Gohan: (Pensando) ¿Pero que esta pasando?, la ultima vez que palié con el no tenia esta fuerza.

Cell le pega un fuerte golpe en el estomago haciéndolo caer al suelo y ya que Gohan esta en el suelo, Cell le pega un patada en la cara y por la fuerza del golpe Gohan sale volando y cae afuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El ganador es Cell del internado Blue Sun High School.

Broly: Ven les dije que nosotros ganaríamos.

Vegeta: Todavía no puedes decir eso por que apenas va la primera pelea y Cell gano solo por que Gohan se descuido un poco.

La siguiente pelea es entre Goten y Boo. Los dos suben a la plataforma y comienzan la pelea al principio toda va normalmente pero cada vez Boo le va pegando mas a Goten, Boo hace un rápido movimiento colocándose atrás de Goten y lo agarra de los brazos, Goten lucha para soltarse pero no puede y Boo aplica mas fuerza haciéndole daño a Goten.

Boo: Di que te rindes.

Goten: Eso jamás

Boo aplica aun mas fuerza haciéndole mas daño.

Boo: Di que te rindes.

Goten: Nunca.

Boo se descuida un poco y Goten aprovecha ese descuido para escapar dándole un golpe a Boo. El combate sigue pero Boo le esta ganando a Goten, Goten que ha recibido muchos golpes por parte de Boo ya no puede mas y cae al suelo por el cansancio Boo aprovecha esto para darle un golpe el cual Goten no puede esquivar por el estado en el que se encuentra con el cual cae fuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El ganador es Boo del internado Blue Sun High School.

Vegeta: Maldición, ¿qué les pasa?.

El siguiente combate es entre Trunks y Radditz, el combate comienza al principio Trunks va ganando pero de pronto Radditz comienza a llevarle ventaja a Trunks el cual se molesta bastante.

Trunks: ¿Como es posible que este me valla ganando?, eso no lo puedo permitir.

Trunks se lanza contra Radditz el cual esquiva fácilmente el ataque de Trunks y al esquivarle le pega en la espalda y con el vuelo que llevaba Trunks y con la patada que le dio Radditz Trunks ya no se pudo detener y cae fuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El ganador es Radditz del internado Blue Sun High School.

Trunks: Esto no puede ser me gano ese tonto, que humillación.

Vegeta: Me pueden decir ¿que esta pasando con ustedes?, ¿por qué están perdiendo tan fácilmente?.

Goten: Es que se hicieron mas fuertes.

Gohan: Debimos haber entrenado mas.

Vegeta: Ash son unos inútiles. Espero que tu no pierdas Kakarotto.

La siguiente pelea es entre Goku y Frezzer, Los dos suben a la plataforma y comienzan a pelear, los dos van muy parejos en el combate a veces Frezzer golpea a Goku y viceversa así siguen durante un rato pero la pelea comienza a cambiar a favor de Frezzer, Frezzer golpea constantemente a Goku el cual no puede hacer nada para evitarlo, Goku harto de esta situación se enfurece, Goku golpea a Frezzer muy fuerte el cual ya mero se cae de la plataforma pero se salva por muy poco, Frezzer le regresa el ataque el cual si le da resultado haciendo que Goku caiga fuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El ganador es Frezzer del internado Blue Sun High School.

Vegeta: Si, si el internado Blue Sun High School ya me tiene arto con eso.

Y la ultima batalla es entre Vegeta y Broly.

Vegeta: Prepárate por que yo no voy a perder como los demás.

Broly: Eso lo veremos.

El combate comienza Vegeta va ganando haciendo retroceder a Broly el cual por poco cae de la plataforma, los dos siguen peleando, van muy parejos pero Vegeta comienza a cansarse un poco Broly aprovecha esto para darle un par de golpes a Vegeta haciéndolo caer al suelo, Broly se acerca a darle un golpe a Vegeta para sacarlo de la plataforma pero Vegeta se levanta golpeando a Broly el cual cae al suelo, Broly se levanta rápidamente, los dos comienzan de nuevo con el combate pero después de un rato de pelear los dos están muy cansados, apenas pueden golpearse por que ya gastaron todas sus fuerzas, los dos están en la orilla de la plataforma, Vegeta a como puede se levanta y trata de golpear a Broly pero el se cubre con los brazos el golpe de Vegeta, Broly también ataca a Vegeta el cual no se puede cubrir el ataque recibiendo el golpe con el cual cae fuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El ganador es Broly del internado Blue Sun High School.

Vegeta: Si ya cállese viejo estupido ya me tiene arto.

Broly: Esta vez si les ganamos como les dijimos.

Vegeta: Ganaron por que nosotros los dejamos ganar por que solo era una pelea de entrenamiento pero ya verán que en el torneo si pelearemos bien y les ganaremos, esta vez los dejamos ganar por que nos dieron lastima por que nunca nos ganaban.

Broly: En el torneo también les ganaremos igual que ahora.

Pan llega con Trunks.

Pan: Chale Trunks que feo perdiste.

Trunks: Si te vienes a burlar mejor vete que no estoy de humor.

Pan: ¿Yo? ¿burlarme de ti? ¿pero por que haría eso si tu nunca me has hecho nada como para que yo me burle de ti?

Radditz: Hola, ¿cómo te llamas?.

Pan: Yo me llamo Pan.

Radditz: Una muchacha tan bonita como tu ¿que esta haciendo con este tipo?, ¿acaso te esta molestando?, por que si es eso yo le puedo dar una lección para que te deje de molestar, como ya lo viste yo fácilmente le puedo ganar.

Trunks: ¿Qué dijiste?, me las vas a pagar a la próxima que peleemos, y además tu me ganaste por que yo te di chanza de eso por que me diste lastima.

Radditz: Si quieres a horita mismo volvemos a pelear haber si es cierto lo que dice.

Trunks: Cuando quieras

Trunks y Radditz están a punto de pelearse pero Pan los detiene.

Pan: Oigan no se peleen.

Radditz: Hay disculpa, no me he presentado mi nombre es Radditz y estoy a tus pies.

Radditz le agarra la mano a Pan y se la besa, a Trunks no le gusta nada esto y jala a Pan.

Trunks: Déjala ella es mía no tuya así que no la toques.

Radditz: ¿Ella es tu novia?.

Trunks: No, mi novia es otra

Radditz: entonces ¿por qué te molestas por que yo me le acerque?.

Trunks: Es que Pan es mi juguete y mis cosas no las toca nadie nada mas yo.

Pan: Oyeme yo no soy tu juguete.

Trunks: Claro que si lo eres por que con los juguetes uno hace lo que quiera con ellos y yo hago lo que yo quiero contigo y como yo hago lo que quiera contigo eres mi juguete.

Pan: Pues ya no y suéltame, tu no tienes el derecho de tratarme así.

Trunks: Cállate no me grites.

Radditz: Ey no la trates así.

Trunks: Yo la trato como yo quiera tu no te metas, a y para que sepas bien que ella es mía te voy a decir algo.

Radditz: ¿Que cosa?.

Trunks: Que Pan y yo ya hicimos el amor.

Pan: No tenias que decir eso.

Pan sale corriendo del lugar.

Radditz: Mira lo que hiciste ya se fue por tu culpa.

Trunks: Bah, es una tonta siempre hace lo mismo y te advierto una cosa no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o no respondo.

Radditz: ¿A ti te gusta Pan?.

Trunks: Bueno tu estas sordo o te haces, te acabo de decir que ella solo es mi juguete.

Radditz: Pues como me amenazas tanto de que no me acerqué a ella parece que estas enamorado de ella.

Trunks: No digas tonterías, tu no sabes nada.

Trunks se va de ahí algo molesto por el comentario de Radditz, para irse a hacia donde se fue Pan, encontrándola al momento que entra a los vestidores de mujeres, y el también entra. El vestidor esta completamente solo, y se sienta en una banca y antes de hacer nada ve a Trunks que se para frente a ella. Pan molesta se para y va hasta su casillero tratando de ignorar a Trunks, el cual la sigue. Pan abre su casillero pero Trunks lo cierra con fuerza, Pan se gira y lo mira molesta.

Pan: ¿Y ahora que quieres?

Trunks: Mas te vale que no andes de loca con ese estúpido

Pan: ¿Y a ti que te importa lo que yo haga?

Trunks: Me importa mucho, te lo advierto si te veo con ese idiota... lo vas a lamentar...

Pan: ¿Y que me vas a hacer?

Trunks: Solo confórmate con saber que te vas a arrepentir

Pan: Pues fíjate que no me das miedo

Trunks: Pues debería darte miedo... tu aun no me conoces enojado...

Pan: ¿Y a ti que mas te da lo que yo haga?

Trunks sorpresivamente besa a Pan en la boca dejándola congelada, Trunks al no recibir respuesta de Pan se aparta un poco y la mira molesto.

Trunks: ¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?, ¿por qué no me respondiste el beso?

Pan: Por que no quiero... ya no voy a ser tu tonta

Trunks: ¿Entonces eso significa que quieres que diga a todo mundo sobre la noche que pasamos el día de la fiesta en casa de Vegeta?

Pan: No... pero...

Trunks: Mira panecita, tu eres mía... eso tienes que metértelo en la cabeza y si yo quiero besarte tu debes contestar el beso... si te ordeno que no te acerques a alguien, tu debes obedecerme...

Pan: ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que me trates así?

Trunks: No importa lo que hicieras o no hicieras... confórmate con saber que estas bajo mi control y debes obedecerme ciegamente... así que ahora quiero que me beses como jamás hayas besado a nadie...

Pan baja la cabeza, Trunks la sujeta de la barbilla y la hace levantar el rostro, ella esquiva la mirada de Trunks.

Trunks: No se por que te mortificas tanto, si yo te gusto... yo lo se... te encanta que yo te haga cualquier tipo de caricia... ¿ahora por que te pones como si fuera la peor cosa que te pueda suceder?...

Trunks acaricia el rostro de pan.

Trunks: En vez de enojarte disfruta de mis caricias... no cualquiera tiene la dicha de que lo haga... hasta Marron que se cree tanto se derrite cada que la acaricio... y que esté aquí contigo en vez de estar con ella o cualquier otra... ¿no te parece que es un gran logro para ti?

Pan: ¿O sea que a ti te parece que a mi me encanta que me tengas de tu juguete?... ¿pues que te piensas que yo no tengo auto estima?

Trunks: No te hagas la digna que bien que te encanta

Pan: Ay... mira... admito que me gustas mucho, pero tengo mi dignidad, y tu solo te dedicas a pisotearla y no pienso permitírtelo

Trunks: Es que el asunto aquí es que tu me lo permites... por que te encanta

Pan: No es cierto... yo no...

Trunks se acerca mas a Pan, esta se calla y se pone muy nerviosa. Trunks habla con sus labios casi sobre los de ella.

Trunks: Se que te encantan mis caricias... mis besos... no puedes vivir sin mi...

Trunks besa a Pan que sigue sin responder al beso de Trunks, que al ver que no recibe respuesta con sus manos recorre los laterales del cuerpo de la chica para después abrazarla, sujetándola con fuerza contra su cuerpo, y aunque Pan intenta apartarse no consigue superar las fuerzas de Trunks y poco a poco comienza rendirse ante Trunks, con sus brazos rodea el cuello de Trunks y contesta el beso de Trunks con gran pasión.

Marron: ¿PERO QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO TRUNKS?

Trunks suelta a Pan a toda prisa y Pan avergonzada se aparta con la cabeza agachada.

Trunks: Eh... hola Marron... mi amor... ¿cómo has estado?

Marron: Grrrr, no me vengas con Marron mi amor y explícame que es lo que estas haciendo tu aquí con esta machorra estúpida

Trunks: ¿Yo?... nada...

Marron: Te juro que esta me la vas a pagar muy caro

Marron sale sumamente molesta del vestidor donde se encuentra con Bulma, Bra, Videl, Kaoru y Milk. Que al verla tan molesta se miran unas a otras.

Bulma: ¿Qué te sucede Marron?... ¿por qué estas tan enojada?

En ese momento Trunks sale de los vestidores y las chicas se le quedan viendo confundidas.

Trunks: Marron, espera... no te enojes cariño yo no...

Marron: YA CALLATE TRUNKS... YO VI PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO Y YA NO TIENES EXCUSA, TE DIJE QUE YA LO DE LA MACHORRA NO TENIA CHISTE Y QUE LO DEJARAS... PERO SEGÚN VEO TE GUSTA ESA PERDEDORA... Y ME ANDAS ENGAÑANDO CON ELLA... Y YO QUE TU MEJOR ME ANDO CON CUIDADO POR QUE TENERME COMO ENEMIGA ES LO PEOR QUE TE PUDE SUCEDER EN TU MISERABLE VIDA

Marron sale muy molesta dejando a Trunks sin palabras.

Bra: O sea que andas de coscolino con la machorra... ay pero que bajo has caído Trunks

Milk: Da vergüenza que digan que eres amigo de nosotras, ya mejor ni te consideres nuestro amigo

Videl: Si nos das vergüenza

Bulma: Y ya me imagino lo que va a decir Vegeta cuando se entere... vete considerando fuera del grupo

Kaoru: Y yo que pensaba que ustedes no se juntaban con la chusma

Milk: Y ciertamente no nos juntamos con la chusma y quien lo hace lo sacamos del grupo... ¿verdad Trunks?

Trunks no contesta y se va de ahí, unos segundos después del vestidor sale Pan encontrándose con el grupo completo de chicas que le miran con altivez.

Bra: Así que andabas de amante de Trunks Machorrita

Milk: Pues te informamos que tu plan de unirte a la gente bien se te volteo, por que solo conseguiste que Trunks se uniera al grupo de los inadaptados rechazados que todo mundo desprecia

Videl: Y además de esto te has conseguido que todo nuestro grupo en apoyo a Marron te vamos a hacer pedacitos por andar de ofrecida

Milk: Y vamos a ser muy crueles, yo que tu mejor hasta me cambiaba de escuela por que te vamos a hacer la vida de cuadritos.

Pan: Ya déjenme en paz... que ni siquiera me dan miedo... todas ustedes son una bola de víboras inofensivas

Milk: Ya veremos que tan inofensivas somos

Bra: Esto es la guerra machorra

Pan: Ay miren como tiemblo

Pan se va y las chicas molestas se van pero en ese justo momento llegan Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Goten y Kenshin. Y se detienen para hablar con ellos.

Bulma: Oye Vegeta, tu amigo Trunks es un descarado y aparte de mal gusto

Vegeta: ¿Trunks?

Bulma: Ese mismo

Goku. ¿Pues que sucedió?

Milk: Resulta que su amiguito, el muy descarado se estaba burlando de Marron... y con la machorra... que asco... por lo menos pudo haberlo hecho con alguien no tan peor... ¿pero la machorra?... por Dios que mal gusto

Bra: De plano que Trunks ya no lo queremos dentro de nuestro circulo social

Vegeta: ¿Trunks con la machorra?... eso está muy raro... nosotros no sabíamos nada

Gohan: Eso es cierto, nosotros nos contamos todo

Goten: Yo digo que Trunks seguía con lo del plan de fastidiar a la machorra

Bulma: Lo dudo, por que Marron dijo que le había dicho a Trunks que ya se dejara de eso

Videl: Eso es cierto, además que ya era muy aburrido

Bra: Y además que el chiste era que cuando le hiciera algo nos pondríamos de acuerdo para ponerla en vergüenza y eso de que ande viéndose con ella a escondidas de todos no viene al caso

Milk: Y además... es la machorra, una vez esta bien, tal vez dos... pero ya se excedió, pasa mas tiempo con la machorra que con Marron

Bulma: Si

Vegeta: A ver déjense de chismes... nosotros averiguaremos que es lo que sucede, y así no hacemos problemas donde no los hay

Bulma: ¿O sea que estas diciéndonos chismosas?

Vegeta: No me refiero a eso

Bulma: Nos acabas de decir que nos dejemos de chismes... ¿cómo te atreves a decirme chismosa?

Vegeta: Bulma no te pongas histérica

Bulma: Ah mira ahora soy histérica... al rato vas a salir con que a ti también te gusta la machorra

Vegeta: Bulma no me insultes... yo y la machorra... que asco

Bulma: Pues solo eso te falta

Vegeta: Ya cálmate, mejor me voy a averiguar que sucede con Trunks y después hablamos... vamonos chicos

Bulma: Vegeta

Vegeta: ¿Qué sucede?

Bulma: ¿Sabes a donde se fue Trunks, que ya te vas?

Vegeta: Err. ... no

Milk: se fue siguiendo a Marron, el muy perdedor

Bra: Me temo que tendrán que buscarlo por todo el Inter. ... o de plano esperar a que aparezca

Goten: Oye no Vegeta... que flojera buscar a Trunks por todo el Inter., mejor ay que esperarnos a que aparezca... ¿si?

Vegeta: No, vamos a buscarlo a horita mismo

Goten: Pero...

Vegeta: Pero nada holgazán... vamos

En otra parte del internado, en uno de los jardines Trunks consigue alcanzar a Marron.

Trunks: Por favor Marron, escúchame

Marron: ¿Para que quieres que te escuche?... ¿qué me vas a decir?... ¿qué andas con esa machorra?... olvídalo

Trunks: Yo no ando con la machorra, lo que sucede es que esa estúpida andaba coqueteando con uno de los de la blue sun, y pues quiero hacérsela de tos a ese baboso de Radditz, con eso de que le gustó la machorra

Marron: Si seguro... hump

Trunks: Es la verdad Marron... ¿cómo piensas que yo voy a tener tan mal gusto para andar con la machorra teniéndote a ti?

Marron: Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto

Trunks: Marron mi vida, mi cielo, mi amor... te lo juro, yo no tengo nada con la machorra, nada que no sea molestarla... te lo juro

Marron: Pues te tendré a prueba y no quiero que te acerques a ella para nada, ni siquiera para molestarla... ¿te quedó claro?

Trunks: Súper claro mi amor, no me volverás a ver cerca de la machorra

Marron: Tampoco quiero enterarme de que alguien te vio con ella

Trunks: Si, como tu ordenes mi amorcito

Marron: Mas te vale

Marron se va dejando a Trunks solo que al verla ya lejos suspira aliviado.

Trunks: De la que me salve... ¿cómo pude salirme de control de esa manera?... y con la machorra... ¿qué me pasa?... al menos ya me libré de esta...

En eso ve a su grupo de amigos que al verlo a toda prisa llegan junto a él.

Vegeta: ¿Qué significa eso de que andas con la machorra?

Goku: ¿Qué ya te enamoraste?, ¿en que estas pensando?

Goten: Si eso te va a quitar muchos meritos con todo mundo en especial con nosotros.

Gohan: Nosotros te considerábamos alguien mejor y mira con la vergüenza que nos sales

Kenshin: Yo creí que los de este grupo solo nos juntábamos con gente de clase, no como la machorra

Trunks: Alto, paren, stop... al menos déjenme hablar... lo que sucedió fue que el estúpido de Radditz le estaba coqueteando a la machorra, según parece le gusto mucho y me pareció buena idea arruinarle todos los planes que se haga para conquistarla, por consiguiente necesitaba recordarle a la machorra lo mucho que le gusto

Vegeta. Que alivio, ya nos habíamos preocupado cuando las chicas nos contaron que andabas con la machorra

Goten: Si

Trunks: Me encanta la confianza que tienen en mi

Gohan: Contigo nunca se sabe

Goten: Eso es cierto, sales con cada cosa

Trunks: Pero andar en serio con la machorra, ¿cómo me creen capaz de eso?

Vegeta: No nos culpes, como últimamente pasabas tanto tiempo con la machorrita, la noticia no nos parecía que fuera del todo tan loca

Trunks: Insisto, me encanta la confianza que me tienen

Vegeta: Ay ya cálmate, que te dimos el beneficio de la duda, por eso te andábamos buscando

Trunks: Muy bien, solo olvidemos todo este asunto

Vegeta: Si, por que además necesitamos de todo nuestro tiempo para entrenar, la derrota de hoy fue humillante y no pienso permitir que se vuelva a repetir, mucho menos en el torneo de artes marciales

Goku: Yo tampoco quiero volver a perder, entrenaré muy duro

Trunks: Todos lo haremos, lo de hoy no se puede repetir jamás

Vegeta: Por cierto, Kenshin... tu también entrenarás te incluiremos en el equipo por si alguno de nosotros sufre algún inconveniente, ya sean incidentes con la machorra o alguna lesión

Trunks: ¬¬ Oye Vegeta ya déjame en paz

Vegeta: ¿Yo?, si no te he hecho nada

Trunks: No vas a parar de recordarme el incidente con la machorra, ¿verdad?

Vegeta: Claro que no... =) je, je, je

Trunks: v.v°.

Vegeta: Entonces vamonos a entrenar hay que aprovechar todo el tiempo.

Todos se van al gimnasio a entrenar, ya en la noche Pan esta en su habitación cuando escucha que tocan a la puerta ella abre y en cuanto la abre Trunks se mete rápidamente.

Pan: ¿Qué haces aquí?.

Trunks: Nada mas para visitarte, y a decirte que ya no nos vamos a poder ver con libertad.

Pan: ¿Y eso por que?.

Trunks: Es que le prometí a Marron que ya no te me iba a acercar.

Pan: Que bueno, me alegro de que ya no me vas a estar molestando.

Trunks: No te creas que ya te deshiciste de mi si nos vamos a seguir viendo a escondidas pero ya no va a ser tan seguido como antes.

Pan: ¿Y por que tanto interés en seguirme viendo?.

Trunks: Por que yo quiero.

Pan: ¿Y por que quieres?.

Trunks: Es que me gusta jugar contigo, por que si no lo recuerdas tu eres mi juguete.

Pan: pues no crees que ya estas grande como para jugar con juguetes.

Trunks: Con este tipo de juguetes juegan los grandes y a mi me gusta mucho jugar con esté tipo de juguetes.

Pan: ¿Por que eres así?.

Trunks: ¿a que te refieres?.

Pan: me refiero a eso de que te gusta jugar y humillar a las personas y sobretodo a mi.

Trunks: por que me divierte y en cuanto a ti no se por que me atrae en especial jugar contigo.

Pan: Pues estas mal.

Trunks: Tu lo crees, si no fuera por eso yo nunca te me hubiera acercado y nunca hubieras tenido la oportunidad de tocarme como lo puedes hacer a horita.

Pan: Pues hubiera preferido que nunca te me ayas acercado a que me lastimaras como lo hiciste.

Trunks: Y según tu ¿cómo te lastime?.

Pan: Al haberme engañado diciéndome que habías terminado con Marron por que me querías y luego te aprovechaste de mi emborracharme a propósito para que hiciéramos el amor.

Trunks: Para empezar yo ando con Marron por que ella si es de mi clase y ella si cuida su apariencia arreglándose no que tu te descuidas demasiado a parte actúas como hombre al practicar artes marciales y otras cosas y en cuanto a eso que te engañe nada mas para que hiciéramos el amor no es cierto.

Pan: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Trunks: Que tu y yo no hicimos el amor.

Pan: ¿Qué?.

Trunks: Como lo oíste, no hicimos el amor.

Pan: entoses no hicimos el amor.

Trunks: No.

Pan: ¿Por qué me engañaste?.

Trunks: Por lo mismo, para divertirme contigo.

Pan: (Gritando), Eres un desgraciado como te atreviste a mentirme en eso.

Trunks: Cállate no grites te van escuchar.

Pan: No me importa que me escuchen.

Trunks: A no te importa que venga una maestra y que me vean aquí y te corran del internado por eso y como yo soy rico y tengo palancas a mi no me van a hacer nada.

Pan: Ash como te odio, ¿por qué me hiciste eso si yo nunca te e hecho nada?.

Trunks: Ya te lo he dicho mil veces acaso quieres que te lo vuelva a repetir.

Pan: Pero no entiendo por que eres tan malo conmigo y ya estoy harta de que me molestes siempre por que no me dejas en paz, aléjate de mi.

Trunks: Todavía no me voy a alejar de ti tal vez lo haga cuando me aburra de ti.

Pan comienza a llorar, Trunks se acerca a ella.

Trunks: ¿Por qué lloras?, no deberías estar llorando se supone que te di una buena noticia.

Pan: lloro por que me engañaste y ya vete que no te quiero seguir viendo.

Trunks: Si ya me voy, ha por poco se me olvida, te quiero decir una ultima cosa.

Pan: ¿Qué cosa?.

Trunks: Que no te quiero volver a ver que te le acerques a Radditz.

Pan: ¿Con que derecho me dices eso?.

Trunks: Con el derecho que tengo por que tu eres mía y de nadie mas.

Pan: Pues fíjate que yo no soy tuya y yo voy a hacer lo que yo quiera yo me le voy a acercar a Radditz las veces que yo quiera.

Trunks: Te lo advierto no quiero verte con ese.

Pan: ¿Y que me vas a hacer si no te hago caso?.

Trunks: No me provoques que tu no me conoces enojado y no te lo recomiendo.

Pan: Hay si que miedo.

Trunks: Ya estas advertida luego no digas que no te lo dije, no te acerques a Radditz.

Trunks sale de la habitación y se va. Los días pasaron y los chicos entrenaban todo el tiempo hasta que llego el día del torneo de artes marciales.

Trunks: Hay que nacos el torne va a ser en le internaducho de quinta de los tontos esos.

Goku: ¿Qué tontos?.

Trunks: Pues quienes van a ser los del internado Blue Sun High School.

Goku: Haaaaaaaa esos.

Trunks: Oigan y donde esta Vegeta.

Goten: No se tiene rato que no lo veo.

Trunks: ojala y no tarde mucho por que dentro de un rato mas nos vamos a ese internaducho de quinta.

Las chicas llegan con los chicos.

Bra: Hola chicos.

Bulma: ¿y donde esta Vegeta?.

Goten: No lo sabemos

Bulma: Como que no saben se supone que debe de estar con ustedes.

Trunks: Si ya lo sabemos pero nosotros tenemos rato que no lo vemos.

En eso llega Vegeta.

Vegeta: Hola chicos.

Todos lo voltean a ver y cuando lo ven se quedan muy sorprendidos y extrañados.

Goku: ¿Y tu quien eres?.

Vegeta: Ahora me vas a salir con que no me conoces Kakarotto.

Goku: ¿Vegeta?.

Vegeta: Si pues quien mas voy a ser.

Goku: ¿Pero que te paso?.

Vegeta: Nada solo me teñí el cabello a rubio y me puse unos pupilentes verdes.

Goku: ¿Pues que raro te vez?.

Goten: ¿Y por que hiciste eso?.

Vegeta: solo hice un experimento y pues si me gusto como quede y además que quería cambiar de apariencia, ¿y que tal como se les hace que me veo?.

Trunks: Pues bien a mi si me gusto tu cambio.

Vegeta: ¿Y a ti Bulma?.

Bulma: Aunque te vez diferente si me gusta te vez muy guapo.

Vegeta: Gracias aunque de todos modos yo siempre me veo guapo.

Goku: Insisto te vez muy raro.

Bra: Pues se te ara raro por que no estas acostumbrado a verlo así.

Goku: Tu lo crees.

Bra: Si.

Milk: Pero de todos modos se ve muy bien.

Marron: Yo opino lo mismo.

Vegeta: Pero ya vamonos que vamos a llegar tarde al torneo.

Todos se van al internado Blue Sun High School donde va a ser el torneo, ya que llegan los están esperando los del equipo de ese internado.

Broly: Listos para perder de nuevo.

Vegeta: Esta vez no van a tener tanta suerte los vamos a acabar.

Broly: Crees que no vas a ganar por que traes nuevo loock, güero oxigenado.

Vegeta: Envidia o coraje.

Broly: Ninguna de las dos solo me das risa por lo ridículo que eres.

Vegeta: Hay me das lastima siempre me has tenido envidia por que soy mejor que tu en todo, soy mas guapo que tu, mas popular, mas rico, mas fuerte, y sobre todo siempre he tenido mejores novias que tu y sobre todo la que tengo a horita es la mejor novia que he tenido, siempre has querido tener todo lo que yo tengo pero nunca se te hace hasta quieres a mi novia pero ella solo me quiere a mi.

Broly: Eso ya lo veremos.

Vegeta: Ha no me crees, si quieres ella misma te lo puede decir, Bulma ven.

Bulma: Si, ¿qué quieres Vegeta?.

Vegeta: Solo te quería preguntar ¿qué sientes por mi?.

Bulma: Y para que quieres que te lo diga si tu ya lo sabes.

Vegeta: Es que este tonto no me cree y quiero que tu lo digas para que ya se calle de una vez.

Bulma: Pues yo te amo.

Vegeta: ¿Y verdad que solo me quieres a mi y siempre va a ser así?.

Bulma: Si siempre te voy a querer.

Vegeta: Ya vez tonto, por mas que intentes ser mejor que yo nunca lo vas a lograr yo siempre voy a ser mejor que tu.

Broly: En eso te equivocas, ahora yo soy mejor que tu en la pelea o ya no te acuerdas que te derrote.

Vegeta: Si me derrotaste pero eso fue pura surte además yo ya me hice mas fuerte y vuelvo a ser mejor que tu, tu llegaste a ser mas fuerte que yo por que descuide mucho mi entrenamiento por situaciones que no te voy a contar pero ahora si no me vas a ganar hay me das lastima pobre Broly siempre viviendo a mi sombra ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Broly: (Gritando), Ya callate.

Vegeta: Mejor ya vamonos chicos que a este le va a dar un infarto del coraje, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Vegeta y los demás se van del lugar.

**_Continuara…

* * *

_**


	9. Capitulo 09

**Orange star High School**

_Por: Ai-Chan4_

**Nota importante: Este capitulo contiene algunas escenas fuertes de lemon y de violencia, así que si eres una persona que no le gusta este tipo de escenas o es sensible a estas, no lo lea, pero si no puedes continuar con la lectura, todo depende de su criterio.**

_**Capitulo 9.**_

Vegeta y los demás chicos se van a cambiar a los camerinos, mientras las chicas se van y se sientan en las gradas.

Marron: Oigan chicas, esta escuela es muy naca y vulgar.

Milk: Si mejor no hubiéramos venido.

Bulma: Si es muy naca, pero yo si quería venir a ver pelear a Vegeta.

Bra: Si yo también quiero ver pelear a Goten.

Videl: Y de seguro ahora si van a ganar por que han estado entrenando mucho.

Bulma: Oigan, hubiéramos sido nosotras las porristas del equipo, ya que no tienen porristas.

Bra: Si lo hubiéramos pensado antes.

Videl: Ni modo, hay que conformarnos con echarles porras desde aquí.

Mientras tanto los chicos ya se encuentran de regreso listos para la pelea.

Vegeta: Dónde estará Bulma, Ah ya la vi. Ahí esta con las demás chicas.

Goten: Oigan chicos ahora si hay que ganar, por que la vez pasada nos humillaron al derrotarnos y no quiero pasar por lo mismo.

Goku: Descuida por mi parte si pienso ganar por que eh entrenado mucho.

Gozan: Si, yo también eh estado entrenando mucho así que pienso también poder ganar.

Vegeta: Y pues yo obviamente voy a ganar, de eso no hay duda alguna, por eso entrene tan duro todo este tiempo.

Trunks: (Pensando) ¿Dónde estará Pan, no la encuentro, ah ahí esta, maldición la muy maldita esta con ese estupido de Radditz siendo que yo le advertí que no se le acercara, ya que termine la pelea me las va a pagar, para que vea que conmigo no se juega y que yo cuando le digo algo es muy en serio y debe de obedecerme.

Vegeta: Trunks?

Trunks: (Pensando) Ahora si me hizo enojar, ya vera esa cuando la agarre.

Vegeta: Trunks, Truuuuuuuuuuuunks.

Trunks: Qué, Qué paso, Por qué gritas?

Vegeta: Es que llevo un rato hablándote y tu ni me contestabas¿pues en que estabas pensando?

Trunks: Yo, en nada, solo estaba distraído y no te escuchaba, pero¿Qué era lo que me decías?

Vegeta: Qué si tu piensas poderle ganar a esos?

Trunks: Claro, les voy a ganar facilito, esta vez ese maldito de Radditz me las pagara.

Vegeta: Si, a todos nos la deben de la vez pasada, pero ahora ellos van a ser los que van a salir humillados.

Referí: Bueno todos los equipos acérquense para hacer el sorteo, para saber quien va a pelear contra quien, acérquense los capitanes de los diferentes equipos.

Todos los capitanes se acercan y cada uno saca un papel, todos los equipos ya saben quienes van a ser sus contrincantes, y así los combates comienzan, el equipo de la escuela Blue Sun High School derrotaron a sus contrincantes fácilmente llegando así a la final, el equipo de la escuela Orange Star High School también derrotan fácilmente a sus contrincantes pasando ellos a la final en la que se van a enfrentar con el equipo rival.

Referí: Bueno, pase cada participante de cada equipo, para hacer el sorteo, para ver quien va a pelear con quien.

Todos pasan, sacan un papel cada uno, quedando de la siguiente manera: Gohan va a pelear contra Cell, Goten contra Boo, Goku contra Frezzer, Trunks contra Radditz y Vegeta contra Broly, por asares del destino que es muy impredecible a veces, los combates quedaron de igual forma que la vez pasada o será acaso una mala jugada del destino, para que ellos demuestren quien es mejor otra vez o será para que los del equipo Orange Star High School tengan su revancha y limpien su nombre, por que la vez pasado los derrotaron de una forma muy humillante según ellos, no lo se, eso será algo que yo ni nadie nunca sabrá, por que así es el destino y nadie puede saber en que esta pensando para hacer lo que hace, bueno ya dejemos esos cuestionamientos que no nos importan para seguir con lo que si nos importa que es mi fic claro esta.

Vegeta: Como lo veo esta es una oportunidad para demostrarles, una vez mas que nosotros somos los mejores, para demostrar que la vez pasada solo los dejamos ganar por que nos dieron lastima.

Broly: Todavía sigues con lo mismo de que nos dejaron ganar, eso lo vamos a ver ahorita, para que todo mundo sepa lo habladores y mentirosos que son.

Referí: Gohan y Cell pasen a pelear.

Goten y Cell pasan a la plataforma.

Cell: Otra vez nos toco pelear, lastima de ti, vas a pelear de nuevo conmigo y solo para que te de una golpiza.

Gohan: No estés tan seguro de ti mismo, que te puedes llevar una gran sorpresa.

Referí: Comiencen a pelear.

El combate comienza, Cell lanza una serie de patadas y puñetazos a Gohan el cual los esquiva fácilmente, Gohan contraataca con un golpe, el cual acierta dándole de lleno en el estomago a Cell, el cual solo retrocede unos pasos por el dolor, Cell se recupera fácilmente y vuelve a atacar a Gohan, pero este se cubre sin recibir ningún daño, Gohan con un rápido movimiento, el cual Cell no logra ver, se pone detrás de el y este al sentirlo cerca voltea rápidamente, pero Gohan quien ya lo estaba esperando le da un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el cual Cell cae al suelo inconsciente.

Referí: El participante Cell ha quedado inconsciente por lo tanto el ganador es Gohan del internado Orange Star High School.

Gohan va con sus amigos.

Goten: Muy bien Gohan, lo derrotaste sin ningún problema.

Gohan: Si, yo pensé que iba a batallar más, yo creo que nos volvimos demasiado fuertes.

Vegeta: Si era de esperarse, por lo mucho que entrenamos, bueno ahora te toca a ti Goten.

Goten: Si, are mi mejor esfuerzo, pero yo creo que no me voy a tener que esforzar tanto.

Referí: Ahora pasen Goten y Boo.

Goten y Boo pasan a la plataforma.

Goten: Yo pensé que iba a ser más difícil derrotarlos pero por lo que acabo de ver eso no será así.

Boo: El que uno de nuestro equipo allá perdido, no quiere decir que los demás también lo aremos.

Goten: Piensa lo que quieras, pero al fin veras que yo tengo la razón.

Referí: Comiencen la pelea.

El combate comienza, Goten rápidamente se le acerca a Boo, el cual queda muy sorprendido por su rapidez, Goten le da un golpe en el rostro con el cual cae a suelo, ya que cae al suelo Goten le da una patada en el estomago que por la fuerza que aplica en esa patada, Boo sale disparado para caer justo afuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El participante Boo callo de la plataforma, por lo tanto el ganador es Goten del internado Orange Star High School.

Goten: Vez te dije que al final tu serias el perdedor.

Boo: Maldición.

Goten se da media vuelta y se va con sus amigos.

Goku: Muy bien Goten así se hace.

Vegeta: A como vamos nosotros seremos los ganadores, yo creo que esta vez no te tocara pelear Kenshin.

Kenshin: No importa, de todos modos a mi casi no me gusta pelear.

Vegeta: Bueno ahora sigues tu Goku.

Goku: Si ya se, esta vez si ganare.

Vegeta: Si Kakarotto estamos seguros de eso.

Referí: Ahora pasen a pelear Goku y Frezzer.

Goku y Frezzer pasan a la plataforma.

Goku: Bueno otra vez nos toco pelear a nosotros dos, pero ahora si no voy a perder, para eso eh estado entrenando mucho.

Frezzer: Siento decirte que si entrenaste di oquis por que volverás a perder.

Goku: Claro que no y estoy completamente seguro de eso.

Referí: Comiencen la pelea.

El combate comienza, Frezzer comienza a atacar a Goku, poniéndose tras el y pegándole con el pie en la pierna, tratando de hacerlo caer, pero Goku antes de caer al suelo mete sus manos para impulsarse y ponerse de pie nuevamente, al hacer esto rápidamente, no le da tiempo a Frezzer de ponerse en guardia, pegándole una muy fuerte patada en el rostro haciéndolo caer a suelo, ya ahí, Goku se le acerca y le comienza a dar varios golpes en el estomago, los cueles lo hacen perder el conocimiento.

Goku: Uy creo que ya se desmayo, yo creo que me pase un poco, pero ya ni modo.

Referí: Como Frezzer ha perdido el conocimiento, El ganador es Goku del internado Orange Star High School.

Goku baja de la plataforma y va con sus amigos.

Goku: Esta pelea fue muy fácil, tal vez me hice demasiado fuerte para el.

Vegeta: Si Kakarotto todos lo hicimos, ya no tenemos que preocuparnos Trunks, de seguro nosotros también ganamos.

Trunks: Si Vegeta.

Referí: La siguiente pelea es entre Trunks y Radditz, pasen a la plataforma.

Trunks y Radditz suben a la plataforma.

Trunks: Esta vez me voy a vengar de la vergüenza que me hiciste pasar la vez anterior.

Radditz: Pues eso lo veo muy difícil, hoy volverás a pasar la misma vergüenza de la vez pasada.

Trunks: No estés tan confiado.

Referí: Comiencen la pelea.

Los dos se quedan un rato observándose para después comenzar a pelear, atacándose los dos al mismo tiempo, golpeándose los dos en el rostro, inmediatamente después Trunks le da una patada en el costado del estomago, haciéndolo caer hacia un lado, pero este mete la mano para no golpearse al caer, para ese entonces Trunks ya esta listo para atacarlo nuevamente, Radditz trata de pararse rápidamente pero Trunks aparece frente a el dándole un golpe en el estomago, haciéndolo caer nuevamente, pero ahora de rodillas doblándose por el dolor, Trunks lo vuelve a atacar golpeándolo en el rostro, dejándolo inconsciente, (Uy como les gusta dejarlos inconscientes).

Referí: El participante Radditz ha quedado inconsciente, así que el ganador es Trunks del internado Orange Star High School.

Trunks va con sus amigos.

Goku: Bien hecho Trunks.

Goten: Si, le ganaste muy fácil.

Vegeta: Bien, Ahora solo quedo yo de ganar.

Broly: Pero ni lo pienses que me vas a ganar, yo no soy igual de estupidos que estos.

Vegeta: No, eres peor.

Broly: Estupido.

Referí: Ahora les toca pelear a Vegeta y Broly, por favor pasen a la plataforma.

Vegeta y Broly suben a la plataforma.

Bulma: Vegeta.

Vegeta: Qué?

Bulma: Mucha suerte.

Vegeta: Gracias mi amor.

Referí: Comiencen a pelear.

Broly aprovecha la distracción de Vegeta para atacarlo antes de que voltee, Broly lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo, estando a punto de caer fuera de la plataforma, pero no cae por que se sujeta al piso con una mano, antes esto Vegeta sube a la plataforma muy molesto.

Vegeta: Ey eres un tramposo, me agarraste descuidado.

Broly: Pues eso te pasa por no poner atención a la pelea.

Vegeta: Pero que lastima no se te hizo que cayera fuera de la plataforma, ahora ya te va a ser imposible derrotarme.

Broly: Cállate.

Broly se lanza contra Vegeta para golpearlo, pero este lo esquiva, pero mientras hacia esto, le mete el pie a Broly haciendo que caiga al suelo, Broly ante esto se levanta de un brinco.

Vegeta: Andale ven tonto, haber si me puedes golpear.

Broly se enfurece por este comentario y lo intenta atacar de nuevo pero Vegeta la vuelve a esquivar y lo golpea en el estomago.

Broly: Maldición.

Vegeta: Ven perrito, perrito, anda acércate y te daré un regalito.

Broly: Ya cállate imbesil.

Broly intenta atacar otra vez a Vegeta sin ningún resultado, por que este brinca por encima de el, poniéndose atrás de Broly para inmediatamente después golpearlo muy fuerte en la espalda haciendo que caiga fuera de la plataforma.

Referí: El participante Broly ah caído fuera de la plataforma por lo tanto el Ganador es Vegeta del internado Orange Star High School y como todos los combates los ganaron los del mismo internado ellos son los ganadores del torneo.

Los cinco chicos suben a la plataforma para recibir sus medallas y trofeo, después de unos momentos de que termina todo, todos los chicos suben al camión y se van de regreso al internado, ya que llegan.

Vegeta: En donde están todos, por que no hay casi nadie en el Inter?

Bulma: Es que andan preparando todo en el gimnasio para el festejo y casi todos andan en eso.

Vegeta: Ah órale, no sabia que harían una fiesta.

Bulma: Pues ya vez, eso es todo por que ganaron, te felicito amor.

Vegeta: Si que bueno que ganamos, por que si no hubiera sido muy humillante perder

Bulma: Pues si, pero eso no ocurrió Veggie.

Vegeta: Eso fue gracias a ti.

Bulma: Gracias a mi¿Por qué, si yo no hice nada?.

Vegeta: Claro que hiciste algo, me inspiraste a ganar, por eso gane, por ti.

Bulma: Yo te inspire, Por qué?

Vegeta: Por que te amo.

Bulma: Ay yo también te amo.

Y después de decirse eso ambos se abrazan tiernamente.

Trunks: Ash, estos dos ya se pusieron románticos, mejor yo ya me voy, no me gusta estorbar.

Marron: Si quieres yo te acompaño y nos divertimos juntos un rato.

Trunks: Luego, ahorita quiero estar solo.

Trunks se va y deja muy sorprendida a Marron por su reacción, en otro lugar del internado.

Trunks: Dónde andará mi panesita, estoy aburrido y tengo ganas de jugar.

De pronto Trunks se encuentra con la sorpresa de que Pan esta platicando muy animada con Radditz.

Trunks: Qué esta haciendo ese aquí, se ah de haber metido de colado, maldición le dije a esa estupida que no se volviera a acercar a el, se lo advertí.

Pero en ese momento Pan y Radditz se besan en la boca.

Trunks: Qué, esto es el colmo, aparte se besa con ese imbesil, me las van a pagar, nadie se burla de mi.

Trunks se acerca e ellos y los separa muy bruscamente, para después golpear en el rostro a Radditz haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Pan: Oyeme que te pasa, por que lo golpeas?

Pan se acerca a Radditz para ver si esta bien.

Trunks: Te advertí que no volvieras a acercártele a ese.

Pan: Tú no tienes el derecho de advertirme nada, no te soporto y quiero que te alejes de mí.

Trunks: Con que no me soportas y prefieres estar con ese imbesil, pues mira lo que le ago a tu amado estupido.

Trunks se acerca a Radditz y lo comienza a golpear constantemente, Pan agarra del brazo a Trunks tratando de jalarlo para que deje a Radditz.

Trunks: Quitate estupida.

Después de decir esto la empuja haciéndola caer al suelo.

Pan: Déjalo ya Trunks.

En ese momento llega un maestro.

Maestro: Qué esta pasando aquí, por que golpeas a ese muchacho?

Trunks voltea a ver al maestro y le responde.

Trunks: Es que este tipo no es del internado, se metió a escondidas y se quería aprovechar de ella y yo llegue justo a tiempo para ayudarla.

Pan: Eso no es cierto.

Trunks: Tú cállate.

Maestro: Y por que le gritas?

Trunks: Es que esta muy nerviosa por lo que paso y no sabe lo que dice.

Maestro: Ah, esta bien, entonces llamare a los guardias para que saquen a este tipo de aquí.

Trunks: Si, me parece muy bien.

El maestro de dispone a ir a llamar a los guardias pero Trunks lo detiene.

Trunks: Espere profesor.

Maestro: Si?

Trunks se acerca a el y le comenta en voz baja.

Trunks: Maestro si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que nadie se entere de lo que paso aquí, si me hace ese favor yo podría comentarle a mi padre que usted es muy buen maestro y que gracias a usted yo eh aprendido mucho y que se merece una muy buena gratificación por eso¿si me entiende?.

Maestro: Si claro que te entiendo, no te preocupes nadie se enterara de lo que paso aquí.

Trunks: Eso esta muy bien, gracias maestro, ya se puede retirar a llamar a los guardias, a bandidos como estos les hace falta que les den una muy buena lección, se encargaría también de eso, claro que eso también le será gratificado.

Maestro: Si claro, todo será como lo quieres, bueno yo me retiro.

Trunks: Esta bien, ahí se lo encargo.

El maestro se va dejándolos solos, Trunks voltea a ver a Pan, se acerca a ella y la sujeta de la muñeca.

Trunks: Vamonos, tú y yo tenemos que arreglar cuentas.

Pan: No, suéltame¿Qué le va a pasar a Radditz?

Trunks: No te preocupes por el, que va a recibir su merecido por desafiarme.

Pan: No, suéltame, no quiero ir contigo.

Trunks: Si vas a venir conmigo y cállate no seas escandalosa.

Trunks se la lleva a la fuerza jalándola de la muñeca. Un rato después ya que llegan a las habitaciones de los hombres.

Pan: suéltame, yo no quiero ir contigo.

Trunks: Pues ni modo te aguantas.

Pan: Alguien ayúdeme.

Pero para su mala suerte no hay nadie ahí, por que todos están preparando el festejo, ya que llegan a la habitación de Trunks, el la mete a la fuerza a la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de el y le pone seguro.

Pan¿Qué quieres de mi, por favor ya déjame en paz, que acaso no entiendes que no te soporto.

Trunks: Ni modo ahora te aguantas, eso te pasa por fijarte en mi, además yo se que eso que dices no es cierto, solo estas un poco enojada por que te mentí acerca de lo que paso entre nosotros, tu me amas yo lo se¿verdad?

Trunks se acerca a ella y sujeta con sus dos manos, la cabeza de Pan y la observa fijamente a los ojos.

Trunks: Verdad que me quieres, me amas, Verdad, solo dime que si, te quiero escuchar decírmelo, ya que nunca lo has hecho, anda dímelo.

Pan observa a Trunks muy confundida.

Pan: Pero que te pasa Trunks, estas demasiado extraño, tu actitud es muy distinta a la de siempre, nunca me habías visto de esa manera.

Trunks: Extraño, a mi no se me hace nada extraño.

Trunks baja las manos hacia los hombros de Pan y acerca su rostro al de ella, rozando su mejilla con la de ella y le dice al oído.

Trunks: Pero vamos, solo di, si te amo mucho mi querido Trunks.

Después cierra los ojos para escuchar la respuesta de Pan.

Pan: Lamento decepcionarte, pero no, yo no te amo, después de todo lo que me has hecho, todavía esperas que yo te ame, además como se yo que no estas jugando conmigo de nuevo, ya lo has hecho tantas veces que ya no te creo y de todos modos aunque no estuvieras fingiendo, no te amo y nunca lo haría, yo solo quiero que me dejes tranquila y no te me vuelvas a acercar, ya no quiero nada contigo y nunca lo querré, así que no esperes que te diga que yo te amo.

Trunks al escuchar esto, separa su rostro del de ella y la ve de una manera mas dura y fría de lo normal.

Trunks: Como te atreves a desirme todas esas cosas, a mi nunca nadie me ah despreciado y tu no serás la primera, todas esas cosas que dijiste son una serie de mentiras, todo lo que te dije fue en serio no fingí nada, trate de pedírtelo de la mejor forma posible, pero no accediste, tu lo que quieres es que te ruegue, pero no fíjate, eso es lo mejor que podrás ver de mi, tu oportunidad de que yo fuera amable contigo ya se te fue, ahora te are decirlo aunque sea a la fuerza.

Pan: Estas loco y no quiero seguir escuchándote.

Pan trata de irse, pero Trunks la sujeta para después empujarla bruscamente, haciéndola caer de espaldas a la cama.

Trunks: Tu no te vas a ir de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, por que aun no hemos terminado con esto.

Trunks se pone sobre Pan.

Pan: No, aléjate de mi, no quiero que te me acerques, ni que me toques, no te soporto, me das asco, que no lo entiendes, no te quiero y nunca lo are, eres un maldito niño rico que disfruta haciéndole daño a los demás, tu no sabes lo que es clamor y nunca lo sabrás por que no tienes corazón, te odio, me oíste, te odio.

Trunks al oírla decir eso se queda estático con la mirada perdida y con una mueca como de dolor en su rostro, escuchando todo lo que le dice Pan, hasta que repentinamente reacciona dándole una bofetada en la mejilla.

Trunks: Ya cállate.

Pan pone su mano donde la golpeo Trunks y lo ve muy asustada por que se atrevió a golpearla.

Trunks: Con que soy un maldito sin corazón, que solo le gusta hacer sufrir a las personas, si según tu así soy, que crees tan bien conocerme, así seré contigo, hasta ahora tu no has conocido lo pero de mi, pero como tu dices que soy un maldito sin corazón eso seré.

Trunks comienza a tocar y besar bruscamente a Pan.

Pan: déjame, no me toques, suéltame, estas loco.

Trunks: Si estoy loco, pero por tu culpa, tú me provocaste, con que no quieres que te toque eh, te doy asco y me odias, verdad, eres una estupida, yo te quería tratar bien, pero tú no lo permitiste, ahora te atienes a las consecuencias.

Pan lucha por tratar de escapar, pero no puede por que Trunks es muy fuerte, mucho más que ella.

Pan: Noooo, déjame ya, auxilio, alguien ayúdeme.

Trunks: Calmate maldita machorra, solo a una machorra no le gustaría estar conmigo.

Pan: suéltame maldito bastardo.

Trunks: Te eh dicho que te calles maldita muerta de hambre insignificante.

Trunks la sigue besando y Pan sigue gritando, pero en ese momento alguien toca a la puerta.

Alumno: Qué esta pasando ahí, por que se escuchan tantos gritos y alboroto?

Trunks rápidamente le tapa la boca a Pan con su mano para que no grite.

Trunks: Es que estoy ensayando mi papel de una obra que voy a hacer.

Alumno: Y por que se escuchan dos voces?

Trunks: Es que en la obra yo hago dos papeles distintos.

Alumno: Ah bueno entonces yo te dejo para que sigas ensayando.

Trunks: Si esta bien, adiós.

Trunks espera un momento y cuando ya no se escuchan ruidos, quita su mano de la boca de Pan.

Trunks: Mira será mejor que no sigas gritando como loca que alguien te podría oír y vendrían a ver que pasa.

Pan: Eso es exactamente lo que quiero imbesil.

Trunks: No me sigas insultando que solo me haces enfadar más.

Pan: Te voy a insultar las veces que yo quiera mientras no me sueltes maldito desgraciado.

Pero Trunks la ignora y comienza a besarle el cuello.

Pan: Nooooo suéltame.

Pan consigue golpear a Trunks haciéndolo que la suelte, Pan corre hacia la puerta para tratar de escapar, pero Trunks se recupera rápidamente siguiendo a Pan, Trunks empuja la puerta cuando Pan la estaba abriendo serrándola nuevamente, Pan trata de corres hacia otro lado pero Trunks la sigue atrapándola contra la pared, Trunks trata de seguir en lo que estaba pero Pan lo vuelve a golpear en un descuido de el, haciéndolo caer a suelo, Pan corres de nuevo pero Trunks en el piso la sujeta del pie cuando ella va corriendo provocando con esto que ella también valla a parar al suelo boca abajo, Trunks aprovechando esto se pone sobre ella por detrás y le sujeta las manos contra el piso, ante esto Pan no puede huir por que esta totalmente atrapada por el, después Trunks comienza a besar su rostro por un lado bajando lentamente por su mejilla hasta su cuello lamiendo con su lengua cada parte durante el transcurso, Trunks aprovecha que ella esta boca abajo y no puede hacer mucho con sus manos o pies, el se levanta un poco siguiendo aun sobre ella, para quitarse la camisa, el cinto y se desabrocha el pantalón.

Pan: Qué haces, déjame ir ya fue demasiado, estas loco, Qué pretendes con esto?

Trunks: No te soltare hasta que termine esto, hasta hacerte mía de una buena vez, y si tal vez este loco, pero como tu lo dijiste yo no tengo corazón, eso era lo que querías, no, ahora no te quejes.

Pan se sorprende y se asusta mucho ante lo que dijo Trunks, por lo que pretende hacerle.

Pan: Estas muy mal Trunks, yo no quería esto, por favor suéltame, no me lastimes.

Trunks: Y entonces para que me dijiste todas esas cosas, no era necesario humillarme de esa manera, siendo que yo solo quería que me dijeras que me amabas, nada mas.

Pan: Yo no puedo decir algo que no es cierto.

Trunks: No me importa y ya basta de tanta palabrería, no te diré nada más para que tengas la oportunidad de volverme a humillar nunca más.

Trunks se levanta un poco y la voltea de una haciendo que se golpee contra el suelo.

Trunks: Bueno ahora le vamos a seguir con el insensible bastardo.

Trunks agarra la blusa de Pan y de un tiron se la quita rompiéndola, así como todo lo demás de la ropa, dejándola totalmente desnuda ante sus ojos para después observarla detenidamente contemplando cada parte de su cuerpo, después de hacer esto un momento, Pan por su parte tenia sus manos sueltas, por lo tanto trata de golpear a Trunks acertando en alguno de sus golpes pero Trunks la detienes tomándola de las manos

Pan: Noooo, suéltame Malditooooo.

Pan comienza a llorar, al no poder hacer nada para evitar que Trunks se aproveche de ella.

Trunks: Eso sigue gritando así, que alcabos eso soy, un maldito bastardo, pero, Por qué lloras, si al fin y alcabo esto tenia que pasar algún día, pero hubiera sido mejor para ambos si tu no te hubieras puesto como lo hiciste.

después el se coloca nuevamente sobre ella y la vuelve a besar recorriendo todo su cuerpo la lengua, primero de detiene en los pechos de ella y comienza a besar uno de ellos lentamente rodeándolo todo con su lengua lamiéndolo y succionándolo apasionadamente, después con una de sus manos hace mucho esfuerzo pasa sujetarle ambas manos sin que se suelte, para así poder dejar libre una de sus manos, con la mano que le quedo libre comienza a acariciar el cuerpo de ella, primeramente sus senos donde anteriormente se encontraba lamiéndolos ahora se encontraba rodeándolos y apretándolos contra su mano, para después bajar lentamente por su abdomen, por su estomago, hasta llegar a sus piernas acariciándolas con pasión desesperada hasta que poso su mano en la parte femenina de Pan, su vagina, acariciándola un momento metiendo sus dedos dentro de ella, mojándolos con los líquidos que emanaban de su vagina, para después sacarle los dedos de ese lugar y llevárselos a la boca probando así ese liquido.

Trunks: Mmmm saben muy bien tus líquidos, y yo que antes pensaba que no valdrían la pena, ahora me cercioro de lo equivocado que estaba, así como lo bien que estas y me gustas mucho, me gusta tu cuerpo desnudo y tocarlo lentamente por que es todo mío y pronto tu virginidad también lo será.

Ante ese comentario ella no responde nada en absoluto solo se voltea hacia un lado aun llorando y sintiéndose totalmente humillada y ultrajada en todos los sentidos, ella no podría evitarle que la tomara así como lo hacia, que le arrebatara eso tan preciado para ella, que es su virginidad, no tan solo eso, también le estaba quitando toda su dignidad y orgullo propio. El tan solo sonríe maliciosamente, observando cada reacción de ella, disfrutando verla llorar y verla humillada, ahora estaba pagando por haberlo tratado de esa manera.

Trunks: Bueno ahora solo es cuestión de unos minutos para que seas totalmente mía.

Después de decir esto, con su mano separa las piernas de ella y después se coloca en medio de ellas, inmediatamente después se baja un poco el pantalón para dejar descubierta esa parte de su cuerpo, después se prepara para penetrarla, acercando su miembro a ella introduciéndolo lentamente depuse comienza a moverse dentro de ella un poco mas rápido de arriba hacia abajo, Pan por su parte sierra sus ojos al sentir a Trunks dentro de ella, al principio sintió un poco de dolor por ser la primera vez que la penetran, pero después comienza a sentir una sensación que no le desagrada del todo, por que a pesar de la manera en que Trunks la hizo suya y de la manera tan brusca que la trato en ese momento no estaba siendo tan brusco, sino al contrario lo estaba haciendo con cuidado, no lo entendía en esos momentos, era muy contradictorio, a la vez la estaba tomando a la fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo estaba siendo cuidadoso al penetrarla así, a decir verdad no se sentía tan mal, pero de todos modos no le gustaba por que ella no quería eso, y por que el la estaba lastimando en sus sentimientos, al principio también la lastimo físicamente, pero ahora ya no, hasta se podría decir que el estaba tratando de que a ella le gustara eso, pero así no lo iba a lograr, por que el daño ya estaba hecho y no podría repararlo con nada. Por su parte Trunks después de hacer eso unos momentos, después la hace que se voltee y se ponga de rodillas agachada hacia abajo con sus manos recargadas en el piso, Trunks se pone de rodillas atrás de ella y la sostiene de la cintura para después volverla a penetrar pero ahora de esa manera, ante esto los dos comienzan a respirar agitadamente a producir distintos tipos de sonidos por lo que estaban sintiendo en ese momento, para ese entonces Pan ya no se resistía por que ya había perdido las esperanzas de escapar y de que el se detuviera, así que solo le seguía la corriente para que no la lastimara mas aun, aunque si le agradaba un poco lo que sentía, estaba poco a poco sentía que algo estaba cerca, pero aun así odiaba sentirse así, y también lo odiaba a el por haberle hecho eso y hacerla sentir de esa manera. Mientras tanto el seguían en lo que estaba hasta que siente como un orgasmo lo consumía y al mismo tiempo a ella también, pero antes de que algo saliera de el se separa de ella rápidamente para no venirse dentro de ella, lo menos que tiene en la mente es embarazarla así terminando con todo para después acostarse en el piso y descansar un poco, ella por su parte hace lo mismo por que se encontraba muy cansada después de todo aquello, y pues ya no tenia caso salir huyendo como loca por que el ya se había aprovechado de ella y ya no le podría hacer nada pero, aunque deseaba salir corriendo rápidamente de ese lugar. Después de un momento Trunks se pone de pie y entra al baño a pensar ya mas tranquilo en lo que había hecho, en la barbaridad que había cometido con Pan. Al entrar al baño abre la llave del lavabo y se echa agua en la cara para tranquilizarse un poco, después se sienta en una silla que se encontraba ahí a un lado de el.

Trunks: (Pensando) Pero que hice, soy un tonto, como me atreví a hacerle daño, a cometer tal barbaridad con ella, si ella me insulto y humillo pero no era para tanto, no era como para que yo le hiciera eso, eso fue demasiado, ahora si me pase de la raya, ahora ella nunca me lo perdonara, fui un animal, pero como pude perder el control de esa manera, nunca me había pasado, no lo entiendo, usualmente pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas, pero esta vez me excedí en hacerle daño, pero es que al verla con ese tipo me enfade al grado de perder el control totalmente, pero una cosa si se, debo recompensarla por el daño que le hice, no se si me llegara a perdonar, pero ya no la molestare mas.

Pan se pone de pie algo adolorida por lo que acababa de pasar minutos atrás, pan comienza a caminar hacia la puerta para salir de ahí pero en ese momento Trunks sale del baño.

Trunks: A dónde vas?

Pan se detiene un poco pero no contesta, Trunks camina hacia pan.

Pan: No te me acerques.

Trunks se detiene.

Trunks: No te puedes ir así, con la ropa toda rota, alguien te puede ver así, espera, déjame te doy algo de ropa.

Trunks se acerca al closet y saca una camisa y un pantalón, se acerca hasta pan y le extiende el brazo para darle la ropa.

Trunks: Ten ponte esto.

Pan acepta la ropa por que Trunks tiene razón, no puede salir así, alguien la podría ver así y seria muy vergonzoso, Pan toma la ropa y se la pone ya que hace eso Pan se dispones salir de la habitación.

Trunks: Pan, yo se que no tengo excusa a lo que hice y que lo que te voy a decir no tiene sentido para ti, pero perdón por lo que te hice, verdaderamente me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por favor perdóname.

Pan se da vuelta y ve muy enojada a Trunks.

Pan: Lo sientes, después de lo que hiciste todavía te atreves a decir que lo sientes, no tienes la menor idea de lo que sentí cuando te estabas aprovechando de mí, así que no digas que lo sientes.

Pan comienza a llorar nuevamente, Trunks solo se queda callado por que sabe que lo que dice Pan es verdad.

Pan: No quiero que te me vuelvas a acercar nunca en tu vida.

Después de decir esto sale de la habitación, un rato después tocan a la puerta de la habitación de Trunks.

Trunks: Quién es?

Vegeta: Somos nosotros.

Trunks: Qué quieren?

Vegeta: no vas a venir a la fiesta?

Trunks: No, vallan ustedes.

Vegeta: Por qué no vas a venir si es en nuestro honor?

Trunks: Es que no me siento bien.

Vegeta: Qué tienes?

Trunks: No es nada de importancia pero no estoy como para una fiesta ahorita, vallan ustedes.

Vegeta: Esta bien.

Todos se van del lugar. A la mañana siguiente, en la hora libre, Vegeta, Goku: Goten y Gohan van hasta donde esta Trunks.

Vegeta: Oye Trunks, Qué te paso anoche, por que no quisiste ir a la fiesta?

Trunks: No estaba de humor.

Vegeta: Eso se me hace muy raro, ni tu ni la machorra fueron a la fiesta y la machorra hoy no asistió a clases, Qué acaso le hiciste algo?

Trunks: Les puedo pedir un favor?

Goten: Qué cosa?

Trunks: No quiero que le vuelvan a decir machorra a Pan y tampoco que la molesten.

Todos: Qué?

Vegeta: Qué tu quieres que hagamos que?

Trunks: Ya me oyeron no se hagan tontos.

Gohan: Pero por que nos pides eso?

Goku: y precisamente tu.

Trunks: Por que ya no quiero que la molesten, ya le hemos hecho demasiado, ya hay que dejarla tranquila.

Todos: O.O

Vegeta: Qué te paso Trunks, te sientes bien?

Trunks: Si, me siento bien, es solo que ya la hemos hecho sufrir mucho, sobretodo yo, soy un maldito que no tengo perdón.

Todos: O.O

Goten: No estarás enfermo Trunks?

Trunks: Ya les dije que estoy bien y les estoy hablando en serio, después de lo que le hice es lo menos que puedo hacer, dejar de molestarla.

Goku: Pero que le hiciste?

Trunks: No quiero hablar de eso.

Vegeta: No lo tienes que contar, nosotros nos contamos todo, sea lo que sea, por si no lo recuerdas.

Trunks: Es que anoche depuse de ir de donde estaban ustedes me fui a buscar a Pan.

Gohan: Y a Pan para que?

Trunks: Para lo mismo de siempre.

Goku: Que no habíamos quedado que no la ibas a buscar mas.

Trunks: Si pero no resistí la tentación.

Vegeta: Esta bien, pero sigue contando.

Trunks: Me quede en que la fui a buscar y si la encontré pero besándose con Radditz, que el muy tonto se coló en el internado, entonces al verlos me enoje por que nadie puede tocar mis juguetes, me acerque a ellos, los separe y golpee a Radditz, ella lo trato de ayudar pero yo lo seguí golpeando, en eso llego el maestro al que siempre sobornamos y le dije que se lo llevara y le diera su merecido, pero que nadie se enterar de eso, ya que se fue yo agarre a Pan y me la lleve a mi habitación a la fuerza, ya adentro le reclame y la empuje sobre la cama, me puse sobre ella, pero ella empezó a desirme muchas cosas, como insultos, etc. Que me hicieron enfadar mucho, entonces perdí el control y la comencé a besar, ella me golpeo y trato de escapar, pero yo la seguí evitando que saliera del cuarto, entonces ella corrió y yo la acorrale contra la pared, ella me volvió a golpear cuando me distraje haciéndome caer al suelo, entonces ella corrió y yo en el suelo la agarre del pie haciéndola caer también al suelo boca abajo, me puse sobre ella y la sujete de los brazos , la bese nuevamente, al ver que ella no podía hacer nada para defenderse por la posición en la que estaba, yo me levante quedando sentado sobre ella entonces que quite la camisa, el cinto y me desabroche el pantalón, ya que hice eso la voltee y la bese y toque por todo el cuerpo, después la desnude y ya se imaginaran lo que paso después.

Todos: O.O

Goten: Pero por que hiciste eso?

Trunks: Es que me enfade demasiado al grado de perder el control.

Goku: Yo no pensé que fueras capaz de hacer una cosa así, bueno si eres capaz de hacer muchas cosas feas, pero no me imagine que tan feas, como aprovecharte de Pan y menos de esa manera.

Gohan: Pero por que te enfadaste tanto así?

Trunks: No lo se.

Vegeta: Pues siendo así yo creo que si tienes razón en lo que quieres hacer, le diremos a las chicas que ya no la molesten.

Trunks: Si.

Vegeta: Y que mas tienes pensado hacer con respecto a Pan?

Trunks: Pues regalarle cosas, ayudarla con los maestros y pues ayudarla en cualquier cosa.

En eso llegan las chicas menos Marron.

Bulma: Y ustedes de que tanto hablan?

Vegeta: De que queremos que ya no le digan machorra a Pan y que la dejen de molestar, nosotros aremos lo mismo.

Bra: Pero por que?

Milk: Qué acaso ya se volvieron locos?

Goku: No, es que esto es un asunto delicado.

Gohan: además que ya la hemos molestado mucho, ya fue demasiado para ella.

Bra: Lo que le hemos hecho ah sido poco, además que se lo merece por corriente.

Trunks: No, creanme que lo que le hice no se lo merecía.

Videl: Pues que le hiciste?

Trunks: Me aproveche de ella.

Bra: Eso ya lo has hecho muchas veces.

Trunks: No, esta vez si me aproveche de ella a la fuerza y de muy mala manera.

Bulma: La violaste?

Trunks: Si.

Todas: O.O

Videl: Que feo.

Milk: Y la trataste mal?

Trunks: Si y muy mal.

Bra: Pero por que lo hiciste?

Trunks: Es que me enoje demasiado por que la vi besándose con Radditz y por que me dijo muchas cosas que no me agradaron y por eso perdí el control.

Bulma: Pobrecita, no se merecía tanto.

Trunks: Entonces la dejaran en paz?

Bulma: Si, además ya fue demasiado.

Milk: Aparte, Qué le podemos hacer que sea pero que eso?

Trunks: Les quiero pedir otra cosa.

Bra: Qué cosa?

Trunks: Que no le digan esto a Marron ya saben como es y haría un escándalo.

Bulma: Si es cierto, no creo que sea conveniente que ella se entere.

Milk: Pero ella se tiene que enterar de esto.

Videl: No Milk, eso solo provocaría que si hicieran las cosas mas grandes.

Bra: además que esta loca y quien sabe que haría.

Trunks: Bueno yo solo le diré que deje en paz a Pan.

Un rato después.

Marron: Qué, quieres que deje en paz a la machorra.

Trunks: Si y no le digas machorra.

Marron: Tú ya te volviste loco como te atreves a pedirme eso.

Trunks: Oye ya clámate no grites y ni que fuera la gran cosa dejarla en paz no te cuesta nada.

Marron: Si me cuesta mucho, por que es se atrevió a poner los ojos en ti y tu eres mío y por eso lo tiene que pagar, nadie se mete con lo mío y se queda tan campante.

Trunks: Yo no soy tuyo.

Marron: Si lo eres y no pienso dejarla en paz nunca.

Trunks: Pues te ordeno que no la vulvas a molestar.

Marron: Pero que te pasa, ya me estas engañando con ella otra vez, eres un maldito te dije que no te le volvieras a acercar.

Trunks: No me grites, deplano contigo no se puede hablar, eres una loca histérica.

Marron: A quien le dices loca histeria imbesil?

Trunks: Ay ya no te quiero seguir escuchando.

Trunks trata de irse.

Marron: A dónde vas estupido, todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

Trunks: Me voy a donde no este cerca de ti, es mas ya no quiero ser tu novio, ya me hartaste así que hasta aquí llegamos y no me busques mas.

Marron: Oyeme como te atreves, tú dejaras de ser mi novio cuando yo lo quiera, no cuando tú lo digas.

Trunks: No, es cundo yo lo quiera y ya no quiero andar contigo, eres una molestia.

Marron: Tú no me puedes hacer esto?

Trunks: Pues fíjate que si puedo.

Trunks camina yéndose del lugar.

Marron: Trunks regresa inmediatamente.

Pero a Trunks no le importa en lo más mínimo lo que le diga Marron así que se va del lugar sin prestarle más atención.

_**Continuara…**_

**_Nota de la autora: _**Bueno creo que ahora si tarde mucho en actualizar, perdón por eso, pero lo que cuenta es que aquí estoy de nuevo, y pues hice este capitulo algo larguito, espero y que les aya gustado, aunque esta algo fuerte con respecto a lo que Trunks le hizo a Pan, pero bueno creo que me aloque un poquito pero bueno así soy yo, porfas no se olviden de dejarme reviews para con ellos así inspirarme mas, nos vemos bye. ñ.ñ


End file.
